


Here Come The Brides; The Bolt That Holds Them Together, Story 1

by AprilDWade (AprilDWade71)



Series: Here Come The Brides; Bolt/Stempel series [1]
Category: Here Come the Brides
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDWade71/pseuds/AprilDWade
Summary: Imagine that, instead of three Bolt siblings, there are four Bolt siblings and the youngest isn't Jeremy, but there sister, Jemma Bolt.  Now imagine what happens when it turns out that the reason Aaron Stempel's attention was never held by any of the brides isn't because of his surly and gruff personality, as everyone has always thought, but instead, it's because the only girl in Seattle who Aaron has any feelings for, also has feelings for him; however, the catch is that she just so happens to be the youngest Bolt sibling, Jemma.  What happens when Aaron tries to convince Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy that his love for their sister isn't another scheme to take Bridal Veil Mountain from them, especially when the four men have to join forces to save Jemma from becoming the victim of an old enemy of Jason's who believes in an eye for an eye?  Can Aaron put aside his differences with the Bolt brothers to save the woman he loves and can the Bolt brothers put aside the years of built-up animosity they harbor against Aaron for the sake of their sister's life?
Relationships: Aaron Stempel/Original Female Character(s), Jeremy Bolt/Candy Pruitt
Series: Here Come The Brides; Bolt/Stempel series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595932





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although I do not own the rights to Here Come The Brides or any of the characters from the series, I DO claim sole rights of the original character of Jemma Bolt and any other original characters that appear in this or any of my other stories. 
> 
> I wrote this based on an idea I've had since I first saw the series when I was a teenager. I always wondered what would have happened had the Bolt brothers had a sister and what if that sister and Aaron fell in love with each other.

CHAPTER 1

The weather had turned slightly chilly, not all that surprising for the early Autumn season in Seattle. Yet, despite the heady winds that were blowing from the water, the young woman seemed oblivious to the plethora of activity was taking place throughout the town and at the docks. Absently, she knew that the flurry was in expectation of Captain Clancy's ship's imminent arrival, an event that would find everyone heady with the excitement of the new cargo that he would be bringing into the town and what new items would soon find their way onto the shelves of Ben Perkins' store. Normally, Jemma Bolt would be as excited at the rest of Seattle's population, however, she had much more on her mind than what new inventory Ben might have to offer the town or what news Captain Clancy might bring back from the Eastern half of the country, especially now that Reconstruction was in its full swing and the country was finally pulling itself back together after the devastation of the Civil War, something that seemed a distant event in the Washington Territory. 

Even though she had been a lifelong resident of Seattle, Jemma easily stood out from crowds, even when she was among the other girls in town she was still easily discernible from the rest. Jemma was a sharp contrast of her brothers; Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy, even Joshua, with his blond hair that differed from Jason and Jeremy's dark and waving strands, was still easily identified as a Bolt. Jemma, on the other hand, with her petite stature, pale fairness, and eyes that could easily rival the brightest emeralds, not to mention the glorious crown of long, curling, and waving hair whose auburn color could rival a fine glass of Burgundy. However, despite the obvious differences in appearance between her and her brothers, the one familial trait that held true was the infamous temper and stubborn nature that could be found in all four of the Bolt siblings, even more so in Jemma. 

Not only was she the only girl born to Jonathan and Juliet Bolt, but she was also the youngest, something that found her brothers becoming even more overly protective than what they normally would have been, especially her eldest brother, Jason. Although Jason took his responsibilities as the eldest sibling very seriously, when it came to his only sister those responsibilities seemed to go from being overly protective to being that of truly smothering. Proof of that tendency was in the fact that, despite the shortage of marriageable women that had been such an issue in Seattle almost a year ago, she remained unmarried. While she knew it wasn't solely her brother's reluctance to find any man acceptable, in his eyes at least, she still couldn't help but feel the flames of her ire rising at Jason's stubbornness.

The simple truth was that, even when she had been one of the few marriageable women in Seattle, she had no inclinations towards accepting any of the marriage proposals that she had received, except for one. However, the timing of that proposal could not have come at a worse time, especially given the one who had made the offer. Jemma had immediately squelched the proposal with a counter-proposal of her own; time to bring her brothers, especially Jason, to acceptance of the idea. However, that had been some months ago and her hope, at that time, had been that once the brides had arrived and her brothers had found their own loves, their overprotectiveness and smothering of her would lessen and she would be freed to live her life. While Jeremy had seemed to follow that path, and even Joshua seemed determined to find love for himself, Jason seemed to remain the lone holdout, although everyone had thought that when the Amish girl, Dana, had managed to capture his attention that would change, it soon became evident that was not a path meant for the elder Bolt. Even though it would have made things much easier for her own hopes, Jemma's sadness over her brother's failed attempt at love was more for the pain in his heart that she knew he was suffering, even if he refused to allow that pain to show to anyone, even himself. 

Despite the sadness of her brother's situation, Jemma couldn't help but find a subtle bit of amusement, although she kept it to herself, in Jason's observation that he believed his destiny was meant to be that of an old bachelor, as he believed was the same fate for one other in Seattle. She found her thoughts interrupted as she nearly collided with Seattle's version of the town crier; Biddie Cloom. Jemma had no qualms with Biddie's company, there were times that she even found the woman's presence enjoyable, yet, today was not that day, however, she also knew that she was could not avoid Biddie's companionship at the moment, especially as she chattered in her high pitched voice; 

"Oh hi, Jemma! Isn't it exciting? Ben said that he will have a whole new batch of dress materials for his store in this shipment from the East, he even hinted at some French lace that might be in with the material." 

Placing a smile of serenity on her face, Jemma nodded as she agreed; 

"Yes, Biddie, that sounds very exciting. I know that you and the other girls have been looking forward to making some new dresses." 

Nodding eagerly, Biddie gushed; 

"Oh, yes, especially with the anniversary dance next week." 

As if a sudden thought had penetrated her excitement, Biddie tilted her head to the side as she studied her companion before demanding in her direct manner of nosiness; 

"Why, Jemma, you don't seem excited at all. I mean think about it, we've all been here a year now and look how far all of us and Seattle has come in that time. And I just know that there will be more weddings happening soon." 

Biddie's face seemed to become a mask of apology as she offered; 

"Oh, Jemma, I'm sorry. I mean, I just know that you'll find a husband, I'm sure that you'll find a sweetheart at the dance, I mean you're just so pretty that all of the nice, single men will be eager to dance with you." 

The mask of irritated sarcasm filling the depths of Jemma's eyes, she quipped; 

"If Jason will let any of them get anywhere near me, you mean. Right, Biddie?" 

Seeing the look of embarrassed concern on the girl's face, Jemma shook her head as she offered; 

"Biddie, it's alright, I promise. I know that there's a vast difference between me and the rest of you girls. You girls don't have three very large and overly protective brothers standing on your porch when a gentleman comes to call." 

Despite her feelings on the matter, Jemma couldn't help but find a slight bit of amusement at Biddie's speechlessness, her amusement increased as Biddie offered in polite embarrassment; 

"I'm sorry, Jemma, but if you'd like, I'll look at the new material with you and help you with a dress for the dance." 

With that, she turned and hurried toward the dock as Clancy's ship was spotted, leaving Jemma to resume her earlier thoughts. However, she found herself pausing once more when she found herself surprised as a hand gently touched her elbow as Aaron Stempel stepped up on the wooden walkway to stand next to her as he offered; 

"I'm sorry, Jemma, I didn't mean to frighten you." 

She found the corners of her mouth turning up in a gentle smile as she shook her head before admitting; 

"You may well surprise and even shock me, Aaron, but I can assure you that frightening me would be something that I would not attribute to you." 

Despite his usually stoic demeanor and temperament, Aaron chuckled as he informed her; 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

Motioning towards Clancy's vessel, he asked; 

"Are you as excited as the rest of the girls about the new shipment of dress materials and the idea of a new gown for the dance next Saturday?" 

Aaron couldn't help but notice as her emerald eyes clouded a bit as she demanded; 

"And what good does it do me to become excited over such a thing? I'm not like the 'rest of the girls' as you put it and you and I both know that the extent of my good time will more than likely be listening to the music and taking part in a handful of dances, mind you that's only if anyone can get past their aversion to raising my brothers' ire."

The look in his own eyes softened as he offered quietly; 

"Jemma, you know good and well that I'm going to be claiming at least most if not ALL of your dances. And you know something, you're right, you're nothing like the rest of the girls, but then again you never have been like anybody else. I could search the world over and never find anyone else like you." 

Discreetly, he gently placed his hand on her arm as his voice softened; 

"Nor would I want to find another like you because they wouldn't be you, you're one of a kind and a copy would never be able to compare." 

Pleadingly, Jemma ordered quietly; 

"Aaron, don't." 

Glancing about to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation, he noticed that everyone was at the dock as Clancy was approaching the slip. Noticing a quiet, shadowed discreet area next to Ben's store, he took her hand in his and led her to the spot as he begged; 

"And why not, Jemma, you know how I feel about you, I've made no bones about it and if you had any doubts previously I would have thought that my proposal had eliminated any that you might have harbored." 

Releasing a deep pent up sigh, she explained; 

"A proposal that could not have come at a worse time, surely you must realize that." 

Offering a slight nod, he agreed; 

"Alright, so my timing wasn't the best in the world, I'm more than aware of that now. But, surely there can't be an argument now, the bet is over and Jason won, so what argument can there be?" 

Seeing that most of the population of Seattle were now scattering about with Clancy's arrival, which also meant that Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy would soon be making an appearance, Jemma placed her hands on his shirt front as she pleaded softly; 

"And again, your timing is not the best in the world, not with all of Seattle just a few feet away from us and my brothers about to be included in that group." 

She wasn't surprised when his eyes darkened considerably with his stubbornness as he ventured; 

"Alright then, let's put an end to it and I'll talk to Jason about it the second I see him." 

Jemma's eyes widened in concern as she exclaimed; 

"You know that you can't do that, Aaron." 

Taking her hands in his, he demanded; 

"And just why can't I? Wouldn't it be the honorable thing to do, present my case to your oldest brother?" 

Finally, seeking to defuse a situation before it arose, Jemma offered; 

"If I agree to discuss this at a better time and in a more appropriate place, do you promise not to say anything to Jason or anyone else, at least until then?" 

Seeing that he had the upper hand at the moment, Aaron smiled devilishly as he crossed his arms over his chest before leaning his shoulder against the building to demand; 

"I want all of your dances Saturday night." 

Staring at him in disbelief, she exclaimed; 

"Aaron, that's blackmail!"

Shaking his head defiantly, he corrected;

"No, Jemma, it's negotiating terms." 

Her eyes sparkling with fire, she quipped; 

"I wasn't aware that this was a business deal to be negotiated." 

Chuckling slightly he lightly touched the tip of her nose as he agreed; 

"You're right, it's not, it's much more important." 

Hearing the uproarious sound of the loggers, including her brothers approaching on the path from the logging camp, she quickly capitulated; 

"Alright, agreed. You're the only one stubborn enough to buck Jason's overprotectiveness anyway." 

As she was turning to leave the space, Aaron took her hand to pull her close to him as he placed a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear; 

"And just in case you'd like my opinion, I happen to think that emerald green to match your eyes would be a nice color." 

With that he made his way around the back of the building as she stepped back out onto the wooden walkway, just in time to run into her eldest brother who placed his arm around her shoulders protectively as he demanded; 

"So tell me, baby sister, are you going to see about a new dress for Saturday night?" 

Offering a small secret smile, Jemma nodded; 

"You know something, Jason? I think that I just might." 

Nodding his approval, he observed; 

"And I suppose that you have a color all picked out too, don't you?" 

Tilting her head to the side in a somewhat impish manner, the smile still in place on her features as she confessed; 

"As a matter of fact, I was just thinking that a nice emerald green would be perfect." 

With that, she hurried into Ben's store to see to a new dress for the upcoming celebration. 

Lottie Hatfield sat at the table in her saloon going over her books as she studied the young girl taking inventory of her liquor supply and realized, not for the first time, that the girl seemed as if she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders at that moment. Taking the direct approach, as had always been her want, Lottie rose from her chair to approach the bar to produce two teacups as she called; 

"Jemma, we've been working hard all morning, let's have a cup of tea." 

Motioning to the table, Lottie placed the girl's cup in front of her as she took her seat once more to take a sip of her cup as she demanded; 

"So when will Aaron talk to Jason?" 

Having just taken a sip of her tea, Jemma found herself coughing and sputtering as she set the cup back on the table with a slight rattle as she turned to Lottie, shocked; 

"How did you know?" 

Offering a soft, short laugh as she placed her hand over the hand of the girl that she considered as an adopted daughter, Lottie explained; 

"Well, it wasn't difficult for me to figure out. I've noticed, for a while now, just how he looks at you when he doesn't think anyone is paying attention and you're the same way with him." 

Lottie was able to see how relieved Jemma was to be able to relax her guard, although she stared into her cup as she confessed in a quiet tone;

"I don't know when Lottie." 

Sipping from her cup, Lottie pointed out; 

"It will be soon if I'm any judge and you know that he'll be asking for your hand in marriage." 

Lottie found her jaw dropping in shock as the girl confessed; 

"He already has asked, Lottie. Actually, he asked quite some time ago?" 

Disbelief lighting her features as she placed her cup on the table, Lottie placed the flat of her hands on the table as she brought her face closer to Jemma's to demand in shock; 

"In Heaven's name, Jemma why haven't you, or Aaron for that matter, said anything before now? Despite the way they act towards each other sometimes, Jason and Aaron both respect each other and I'm sure that Aaron could make Jason see his sincerity in wanting to marry you." 

Folding her arms across each other on the tabletop, Jemma sighed heavily as she explained; 

"Lottie, he asked a little more than a year ago now, to be exact he asked me just before Jason left for New Bedford." 

Her eyes widening in comprehension, Lottie exclaimed; 

"The bet!" 

Nodding, Jemma confirmed; 

"The bet." 

Shaking her head, Lottie sighed; 

"His timing was definitely not the greatest in the world." 

Then, as a thought occurred to her, Lottie ventured; 

"But the bet has come to term now and Jason and your brothers have won, Bridal Veil Mountain is secured in their and your possession again so there shouldn't be a problem." 

Pinning Lottie with her eyes, Jemma asked in a sarcastic tone; 

"Lottie, you've known me since I was a little girl and you've been the mother figure that I never had. Plus, you've been that for Jason, Joshua and Jeremy too, now, knowing what you know and how overprotective he's been since Mother and Father died, what reaction do you see Jason having when Aaron approaches him about this?" 

Remembering some of the Stempel/Bolt 'conversations' that she had seen in the past Lottie nodded as she admitted; 

"I think I see your point." 

Searching the younger girl's face, Lottie speculated; 

"Are you sure that's the only concern you have about all of this, Jemma?" 

Offering a slight shrug, Jemma asked; 

"What do you mean, Lottie?" 

Placing a knowing look on her features, Lottie prodded; 

"Jemma, are you sure that, in the back of your mind, there isn't the thought that, just maybe, part of why Aaron Stempel wants to marry you is because owning a quarter of Bridal Veil Mountain is better than owning none of it?" 

Lottie knew that she had accomplished her goal as the fire in the girl's eyes made her eyes glow like emeralds, something that she knew from experience, meant Jemma's temper was fired up. Any doubts as to how fired up the girl's ire was were soon squelched as she stood abruptly to place her hands on the table to lean over to stare at Lottie as she exploded; 

"I can't believe that you, of all people, Lottie Hatfield, think that the only worth I have is a piece of that giant hill. You know good and well that thought never entered Aaron's mind, he just chose the wrong time for his proposal, that's all." 

Leaning back in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest, Lottie smiled smugly as she replied; 

"Oh, I know that Jemma, I always have, but I just thought that you should know it too." 

Placing her hands on her hips, Jemma emitted a soft laugh of amusement as she admitted; 

"Alright, Lottie, point well taken. I guess we better get back to work." 

With that, she came around the table and placed a gentle kiss on the older woman's cheek. Lottie placed her hand on the spot on her cheek before demanding; 

"Now just what was that for?" 

Offering a gentle smile, Jemma explained; 

"Because, Lottie, you've always been like a mother to me. I was too little to really remember our Mama when she died, but you've always been there to fill in those voids in my education when it came to being a girl that Jason never knew how to explain." 

Watching as Jemma went back to her inventory and figures, Lottie sat, quietly, watching the girl that she had considered to be like a daughter to her since she was little. Lottie couldn't help but remember how, when she was a little girl, she had watched and worried about what sort of a woman Jemma would grow up to be, especially after Jason's own admissions of concern over how his sister was growing up. Although he took his role as the eldest very seriously and did everything above and beyond to ensure that his younger siblings were well cared for and loved, a little girl was not something that he was prepared for. There was no doubt that he doted, as did Joshua and Jeremy, on Jemma, but with no feminine influence in the Bolt family, it seemed only natural that she tagged along behind her brothers. The result was that she began emulating what she saw, something that found her acquiring the abilities to rival and surpass her brothers in several areas, including the use of firearms, hunting and fishing, and, despite her petite stature, she could swing an ax that even made Big Swede stare in awe. The final straw that found Jason realizing just how much of a feminine influence his sister truly needed came when there had been a big fuss about the logging camp. 

Jason had been working on the books for the logging camp when he heard the commotion. Rushing out of the office tent, he soon located the source of the ruckus and found himself staring in horror at the top of a large pine tree as he watched his sister chopping away. He knew that he must have lost five years off his life expectancy as the top fell away and Jemma tossed her ax to the ground before descending the remainder of the tree to reach the ground. All three Bolt brothers were  
there to meet her as Jason demanded; 

"Young lady, what in the world do you think you're doing? I left you in the tent, studying your lessons." 

Her eyes wide with innocence, she offered; 

"I did, Jason, I finished my lessons. I just wanted to help out, you always say that this is my mountain too, I didn't think it was fair for you and Joshua and Jeremy to do ALL the work." 

Despite his anger, which had been spurred by fear, at her actions, Jason couldn't help but feel touched by the fact that her actions were prompted by her desire to do her share as opposed to creating mischief. Taking a moment to notice, really notice, his sister, Jason realize that, at fourteen, she was no longer the thin little wisp that he was used to. Somewhere along the way, Jemma had turned into a young lady and needed the help of other ladies to make that transition as smooth as possible. His earlier anger abetting somewhat, Jason placed his arm around his sister's shoulders as he advised; 

"Jemma, come with me." 

Lifting her up into the wagon, he took her to the center of Seattle to Lottie's. Motioning towards Ben's store, Jason offered; 

"Sweetie, why don't you go and tell Ben that I said it was alright to give you some jellybeans. I need to talk to Lottie for a few minutes." 

Once he was certain that she would do as told, Jason entered Lottie's and found himself eagerly greeted; 

"Why, Jason, what brings you here during the middle of a workday?" 

Motioning to the coffee pot, he asked; 

"Could we discuss this over a cup of coffee?" 

Seeing the intense seriousness on his face, Lottie hurried to the table to pour him a cup as he explained; 

"Lottie, I need your help." 

Lottie sat and listened to Jason's explanation of his predicament. When he had finished he admitted; 

"Lottie, I was so busy making certain that they were all three taken care of that I failed to notice that Jemma needed more than what Joshua and Jeremy needed." 

Placing her hand over his, Lottie offered; 

"Jason, it's not that Jemma needs more than what your brothers need, she just needs something different than what they need. Not to mention that you aren't exactly certain as to what that something is." 

Nodding his agreement, he confirmed; 

"That's why I came to you, Lottie. She needs some feminine instruction and it's not something that I can teach her, and I don't want to send her to a finishing school because she's simply too naturally full of grace and manners. All a finishing school would do would be to teach her a bunch of fancy airs that would dim what she has naturally. Lottie, I think that you're the best person to teach her what she needs to know as a woman. I think that, between you and Miss Essie, she can learn everything that she needs to learn." 

Lottie sat for a moment considering his request before she took a sip of her coffee as she ventured; 

"Jason, you realize that living up on that mountain with you three and in a logging camp to boot, isn't exactly providing a 'female' education for her, don't you? Especially given what she obviously learned today, I think that it would be a good idea if you let her stay with me, here in town and she needs to go to school with Miss Essie. She needs to be exposed to females Jason and she needs to learn to socialize with people other than loggers." 

Jemma chose that moment to walk in the door and eagerly greet Lottie with a hug as Jason, nodded; 

"You're right, Lottie." 

Motioning to the chair next to him, Jason ordered; 

"Jemma, Lottie and I want to talk to you about something." 

Lottie couldn't help but remember the stricken look on Jemma's face as tears swam in her eyes as she pleaded; 

"I promise I won't be in the way anymore, Jason." 

Brushing the tears that had begun to fall from her cheeks, Jason shook his head as he explained; 

"Jemma, sweetie, it's not that you're in the way, I promise. But a lumber camp is a very rough place for a girl to live, and as much as I hate to admit it, there are parts of your education that I've neglected that I think it best you learn from Lottie and Miss Essie. It's not as if you're not going to still see us, it's just that, now, you'll be staying with Lottie while we're at the camp. But, when we're at the cabin then you'll be there with us." 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Jemma nodded as she capitulated; 

"Alright, I'll stay with Lottie, if you and she think that's a good idea." 

Although Lottie had known that Jemma was smart, she wasn't prepared for just how intelligent the girl was or the extent of the education that Jason had given her. After her first week of a proper schooling in Miss Essie's class, the teacher had come to Lottie and stated her amazement as she confessed; 

"Lottie, I gave Jemma a test because she seemed to know more than each grade level I tried to place her in and, I have to tell you, technically, she could be considered a graduate." 

Bewildered, Lottie asked; 

"So what do we do, Miss Essie?" 

Placing her finger against her lips in consideration, Essie's eyes lit up as she ventured; 

"Well, of course, I wouldn't be able to give her a degree, but, she could easily help me teach the younger children and assist me. And, in the process, I can teach her material that I learned in college if she would like that." 

As Lottie had expected, Jemma eagerly seized the opportunity that Miss Essie had offered and soon helped ease the teacher's workload, as well as acquiring more education herself. Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Lottie couldn't help but realize and be proud of just what type of lady, and more importantly, woman, Jemma had become. She couldn't help but wonder if Aaron Stempel had any idea as to just how lucky he would be if he managed to marry such a treasure. Turning her attention back to the books on the table she went back to work on her task at hand and silently wondered what Saturday night would bring to Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has finally passed and it's time to celebrate Jason and the Bolts victory over Aaron's losing the bet. But Aaron's more concerned over what he hopes to gain more than what he just lost.

Jemma gave her appearance a final inspection in the mirror to ensure that her hair and dress were appropriate before reaching into her dressing table drawer to retrieve the cameo earrings that Jason, Josh, and Jeremy had given her for her sixteenth birthday to match the cameo locket that had belonged to their mother. She had just finished securing the last earring into her ear lobe when a knock sounded on her bedroom door; being the only female in the house meant that she occupied the bedroom while her brothers shared the larger room, affording her privacy. Reaching for her lace shawl, she offered; 

"Come in." 

Jason poked his head tentatively, around the door to ask; 

"Are you ready, baby sister?" 

His jaw dropped in shock as he took in his sister's appearance; the emerald green colored gown that she had chosen to wear had a modest sweetheart neckline that was adorned with the same small lace ruffle that graced the bottom of the full bell-shaped sleeves and matched the shawl over her arm. He noticed that she had pulled her hair up to let the naturally curling length cascade down her back as she approached him with her hand open as she requested; 

"Jason, would you mind?" 

Taking the locket from her palm, he quickly fastened it around her neck as he offered; 

"You look very lovely, Jemma, you're just as pretty as Mother was. I'm surprised that there hasn't been an army of men beating down our door begging for your hand." 

Whirling to offer him a scathing look of sarcasm, Jemma ventured; 

"What good would that do if they did, Jason? You wouldn't let any of them near me because you wouldn't approve of any of them that were brave enough to try." 

She was about to walk past him out the door when he put his hand on her arm to stall her as he offered softly; 

"Jemma, I only want the best for you and that includes in the man that you marry." 

Jason couldn't help but notice the pleading look in her eyes as she offered softly; 

"But, Jason, how is it possible to find out if anyone is the best when you're prepared to run everyone who might even show any interest away before they have the chance to prove themselves?" 

With that she walked out the door, leaving Jason to ponder her statement as he turned to follow her from the room. As he entered the main room of the cabin, Jason found Joshua and Jeremy staring at him, perplexity written on their faces as Joshua demanded, his concern evident as he referred to their sister by the pet name they gave her as a baby; 

"What's the matter with Pixie?" 

Adding his concern, Jeremy offered; 

"Yeah, she didn't exactly look happy, what's the matter?" 

Shaking his head, Jason speculated; 

"I think she's just feeling the constraints of being the baby sister with three older, protective brothers." 

Motioning towards the door, he ordered; 

"Come on, let's not keep the ladies, including our sister, waiting." 

Following his brothers out to hurry and catch up with their sister, Jason couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than just a celebration about to take place that evening.

Jemma knew that she was a good distance ahead of her brothers, but given the frustration that she was feeling at the moment she knew that her emotions were lending the fuel that was increasing the speed of her natural gait. She was almost to Lottie's when Joshua caught up to her to halt her progress as he demanded; 

"Alright, Pixie, what's the matter?" 

Turning to face her middle brother with her hands on her hips, Jemma, vexed, demanded; 

"Why on earth do you think that there is something wrong, Joshua?' 

Leaning over to brace his hands on his knees to catch his breath, Joshua observed; 

"Maybe because I just had to sprint from the cabin to catch up to you and the only time that you walk that fast, baby sister is when you're frustrated and angry." 

Jemma studied her middle brother's expression for a moment before weighing her options as she confided; 

"Joshua, it's just that Jason goes on about how he can't understand why there aren't men beating down the door to ask for my hand in marriage and how he wants the best but how is anyone to ever prove that they're the best when he won't allow anyone to get close enough to do so?" 

Narrowing his gaze as he scrutinized his sister carefully, Joshua began shaking his head; 

"That's not all there is to it, is it, Pixie?" 

Jemma's eyes widened in shocked panic at the realization that she had not managed to hide the same things from Joshua that she had from Jeremy and Jason. Although she knew that she really shouldn't have been surprised that Joshua was so easily able to read her, given that she and he were as close as they were. When their parents had died, Jason had, naturally, stepped up to care for his younger siblings; however, he spent most of his time working at the logging camp while Joshua cared for Jemma and Jeremy. Jeremy was old enough to attend school, but Jemma, was too young to attend school so that meant she spent a great deal of time with her middle brother. The result being that Joshua and Jemma had a closer bond as siblings, although all four siblings were close and loved each other dearly. Deciding to level with her brother, Jemma pleaded; 

"Joshua, you may well be right, however, as a favor to me, can we please discuss it another time. I don't quite know myself just how to explain it because I'm not quite certain that I understand it myself." 

Although he might not fully understand the exact nature of his sister's dilemma, he knew that she had a good head on her shoulders and could hardly be characterized as flighty. Given that knowledge and hearing Jason and Jeremy's approach, Joshua nodded as he agreed; 

"Alright, anything you say, Pixie, but only if I can see a smile on that pretty face of yours and I can escort you into the dance." 

Unable to resist her brother's good nature, Jemma nodded as a genuine smile found its way to her lips as she took her brother's arm before venturing; 

"That's the easiest bargain that I think I've ever made." 

Jemma felt more at ease than what she had earlier, back at the cabin and the relief was highly evident as Jason and Jeremy caught up with them as Jason demanded; 

"Are you alright?"

Emitting a slight laugh, Jemma nodded as she affirmed; 

"I'm just fine, Jason. Come on, we have some celebrating to do tonight, don't we?" 

Taking her eldest brother's arm with her free one, she glanced up to beg; 

"And, Jason, I want your promise," 

Glancing at Josh and Jeremy, she continued; 

"All of your promises, that you will not intimidate any man who asks me to dance tonight, no matter who they are. I'm a big girl and if I don't want to dance with someone I assure you that I can easily turn them down myself. Promise?"

Sighing in resignation of her dictate, Jason nodded; 

"Alright, agreed, no matter who asks you to dance we will not interfere unless you specifically ask us to." 

The matter settled, the Bolt siblings finished closing the distance to Lottie's door, none aware of the prying eyes watching, hidden, in the trees. 

Lottie stood behind the bar, pouring a round of drinks for a few of the men when she noticed Aaron Stempel leaning against the end of the bar, as though he were trying to simply blend into the woodwork. Once she had finished serving the drinks, Lottie approached him and poured a small drink as she offered; 

"Aaron, you look as though you could use this to help bolster your spirits, if not your courage." 

Casting a wary glance, Aaron demanded; 

"Lottie, what on earth are you talking about, 'courage'?" 

Before Lottie could answer, the doors opened as all four Bolt siblings entered the saloon. Although it had only lasted for a few moments, it had been obvious that Jemma, as usual, had managed to capture everyone's attention and admiration. Seeing the look on Aaron's face as well as the way he seemed awestruck as he stared at the youngest Bolt sibling, Lottie knew that she need not have any concern as to whether or not he realized just how blessed he would be if he were to have Jemma in his life, the look on his face told her that he felt that way just being able to look at her. Leaning closer towards him, she answered his earlier inquiry; 

"The courage to ask the prettiest girl in the room to dance before someone else beats you to it." 

Aaron turned, about to deny Lottie's observation, when he noticed Ward Kimberly making his way towards the object of his affections. Lottie couldn't help but notice, with amusement, that his eyes widened as he quickly downed the drink that she had poured him before crossing the room in large, quick strides to beat his competition to the draw. Before Ward could finish his journey across the room, Aaron approached, for appearance's sake, to greet all four of the Bolt siblings. 

"Jason, I'm sure that you're happy to see this day arrive. The brides have now officially been in Seattle for a year and your mountain is secure, not to mention the progress that Seattle has made and, I have to admit it's thanks, in large part, to your efforts." 

Good naturedly, Jason took the hand that Aaron had offered to respond enthusiastically; 

"And I'm sure that you're just as happy as we are about that, aren't you, Aaron." 

Offering a slight chuckle, Aaron nodded; 

"Believe it or not, Bolt, I am." 

Jeremy, hearing the beginnings of a new song and seeing Candy entering, having advised him that she would join him at the get together since she had to put her younger sister and brother, Molly and Christopher, who were visiting, to bed, excused himself to ask her to dance. Seeing his opening, Aaron turned to Jemma to offer her his hand before observing; 

"It would certainly be such a shame to waste such good music and not show off such a pretty dress; would you care to dance, Jemma?" 

Glancing to Jason, Aaron asked;

“You don't mind if I dance with the prettiest girl in the room, do you, Jason, even if she is your sister?" 

Taking the glass of beer that Lottie offered, Jason laughed heartily as he motioned to the dance floor; 

"I don't see why not. Besides, I promised my sister that I wouldn't interfere with anyone who asked her to dance tonight, and I'm sure she's safe enough with you Aaron." 

Everyone turned as Lottie began coughing and sputtering at Jason's statement before glancing to Aaron and Jemma as she offered; 

"I'm sorry, but you know how it is sometimes when you find something hard to swallow." 

Seeing the unspoken disbelief in her eyes, Aaron took Jemma's hand as he offered; 

"Come on, Jemma, let's dance." 

Before quickly leading Jemma to the dance floor and away from Jason's ever-observant eyes. However, what neither Aaron or Jemma seemed to realize was that Jason's eyes weren't the eyes that were busy noticing what was taking place, Joshua's were. After his earlier conversation with his sister, he knew that there was more going on with Jemma than what even she knew. And, after observing the earlier exchange between Jason and Aaron Stempel, he had a pretty good guess as to just what that something might be, which would more than explain his sister's confusion. He knew that Jason was too full of excitement over winning the bet to really pay attention to the man, but Josh couldn't help but notice how, even when he was speaking to Jason, Aaron couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Jemma. 

Josh wrestled with the temptation to go cut in and put himself between his sister and Stempel, but he couldn't fail to notice the look in Jemma's eyes as she was dancing, nor the smile that touched her eyes. Taking another moment to study the couple more closely, Josh couldn't help but notice the look of mutual adoration between the two, and despite his initial irritation over the realization of Aaron's interest in his sister, he couldn't deny the happiness that he saw in his sister's eyes. All of these thoughts were tumbling around in Joshua's head as Lottie came to stand beside him to offer; 

"A penny for your thoughts, Joshua." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Josh shook his head; 

"I'm not sure that they might not be worth a good deal more, at least to a certain someone." 

Glancing in the direction of the couple that Joshua was studying so intently, Lottie placed her hand on Joshua's arm as she ventured; 

"Joshua, she's not a little girl anymore. Not to mention; doesn't she deserve the chance to find her own happiness? I'm sure that she'd like the opportunity to take care of her own house and husband instead of keeping the house and taking care of her brothers." 

Patting the woman's hand who had come to be a second mother to him and his siblings, Joshua acknowledged;

"I know she hopes and dreams for that, Lottie, even if she never complains about it. But, Lottie..." 

Motioning discreetly to the subjects of their conversation, Lottie demanded; 

"Joshua, look, I mean REALLY look, at how Aaron looks at your sister and tell me that you believe that his intentions are less than honorable." 

Taking a few moments to do as Lottie had suggested, Joshua admitted; 

"Alright, Lottie, I can't deny that you have a point on that score. But you forget, I'm not the brother that has any actual say in the matter." 

Nodding towards Jason, who was engaged in conversation with Ben and Emily Perkins, Joshua advised; 

"THAT'S the brother that has to be convinced. And, given his and Aaron's history, not to mention the age difference between Aaron and Jemma, I don't exactly see Jason being overly enthusiastic about the idea." 

Standing her ground on her opinion, Lottie pointed out; 

"Aaron is close to Jason in age, and what does that matter anyway if two people truly love each other. And, Joshua, despite everything, you know that, deep down inside, Aaron Stempel is a good and decent man who will take very good care of your sister." 

Joshua turned to offer her a cynical look as he countered; 

"Lottie, I'm not going to deny any of what you've just said, but I'm not the one that has to be convinced; am I?" 

Tilting her head to the side as her blue eyes flashed angrily, Lottie admonished; 

"No, but have you considered that, just maybe, having you on her side when Jason does find out, and believe me, he will find out, may well be just what Jemma needs?" 

Relenting in his stubborn observations, Joshua nodded; 

"Alright, Lottie, point taken." 

Motioning towards the couple as the music was ending, Joshua couldn't help but notice the look of happiness that his sister wore as he asked; 

"She really does look happy with him, doesn't she, Lottie?" 

Looping her arm through his, Lottie nodded; 

"Yes, Joshua, she really does, and I think that it would be such a shame if she weren't allowed the chance to take hold of that happiness because her brothers and the man she loves happen to be stubborn jackasses who enjoy butting heads from time to time." 

Having said her piece, Lottie advised; 

"I need to see to the other guests Joshua, why don't you find a pretty girl to dance with." 

With that, she sauntered over to the bar to see to refilling the punch bowl. Sparing his sister a glance, Joshua decided to take Lottie up on her advice as he sought out Anna Marie to ask for a dance. 

Despite her earlier aggravations, Jemma was enjoying herself beyond her own expectations as Aaron waltzed her across the floor. Offering a slight laugh of amusement, she ventured; 

"You know, I wish that we had more dances like this, I'd almost forgotten just how good you are at it." 

Twirling her around, as if to prove his statement, Aaron pointed out; 

"You really shouldn't have you know, especially considering that I was the one who taught you how to dance." 

Giggling at the memory, Jemma couldn't help but look at him in apology as she offered; 

"I had almost forgotten, and considering just how horrible I was, I'm surprised that you willingly asked me to dance after that." 

Pulling her slightly closer, Aaron leaned closer to her ear as he confessed; 

"I think your memory and mine differ vastly on that point, my dear. As I recall, I was privileged to instruct a very lovely young lady in the art of dancing. And, coincidentally, I learned just how special and unique that lovely young lady was and was rewarded for my efforts by watching her grow into a very beautiful and amazing woman, who, by the way, I happen to be very much in love with." 

Sensing where his admission was leading, Jemma's eyes widened as she softly demanded; 

"Aaron, you wouldn't do what I'm afraid you're about to do; are you?" 

When the music had stopped, Aaron took her hand to pull it through his arm as he offered; 

"Wouldn't I?" 

Seeing the worried look marring her features, Aaron glanced about, and noticing a quiet corner that was out of the way, he led her over to it before presenting his case; 

"Jemma, I'm going to ask you an honest question and I want an honest answer. Do you love me?" 

Taking a deep, steadying breath, her eyes full of pleading, she began; 

"Aaron, you know that..."

Cutting off the remainder of her statement, he shook his head; 

"No, Jemma, no explanation, no pleading why I shouldn't speak to Jason. It's a yes or no question; do you love me? Yes or no." 

Leaning her head back slightly as she closed her eyes momentarily before biting at her bottom lip as she swallowed the lump of nervousness that had managed to lodge in her throat, Jemma offered a slight nod. Shaking his head, Aaron ordered; 

"That's not good enough, Jemma. If you don't love me then that's one thing and I'll simply have to accept that and walk away from you, Miss Bolt." 

His words having sparked fear in her at the thought of losing him, tears filled her eyes as she shook her head vehemently before pleading; 

"No, Aaron, don't." 

Making certain that no one was paying attention to them, she placed her hands against his vest as she confessed; 

"Aaron, it's not that I don't love you because believe me, I do, and you know that. But it's just that, you know how Jason can be." 

Ensuring that they were still unobserved and noticing how close they were to the storeroom door, Aaron ushered her inside the storeroom and closed the door as he settled her in a chair and questioned; 

"Jemma, are you afraid of marrying me? Do you want to be my wife?" 

She found herself shocked that she didn't even hesitate before answering; 

"No, Aaron, I'm not afraid of marrying you, and yes, I do want to be your wife. But you have to know that this is not going to be something that Jason will readily give his consent or blessings to. I love you with all of my heart and soul, Aaron, but I'm sorry, I'm selfish, I don't want to lose my brother's either." 

Lowering her head slightly, as if the hardwood below her chair might hold the answer to her dilemma, she took a deep breath before lifting her head to bring her eyes up to meet his, her stubborn nature showing in their emerald depths as she stated her position; 

"But I can't be a little girl all of my life, hiding behind my big brothers and worrying that every action might bring them displeasure; can I?" 

Shaking his head as he reached out to brush the tears away from her cheeks, he agreed; 

"No, sweetheart, you can't." 

Feeling the need to press the point, he rose to pull her from her chair before taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. Lifting his head, Aaron stated, rather than asked; 

"Now, let's go out there and talk to Jason and get this settled, right now. If I have my way, by next week you're going to be Mrs. Aaron Stempel." 

Taking her hand he opened the door slightly and seeing that no one was paying attention, led her from the room as he searched the crowd. Finding Jason, he led her in the direction of Jason's location and waited until he had concluded his conversation with Mathew Bolden before asking; 

"Jason, could I speak to you for a second; in private?" 

His curiosity heightened, Jason nodded as he motioned towards the bar as he offered; 

"I don't see why not, Aaron. Let me buy you a drink."

Giving Jemma's hand a slight squeeze, he released his grasp as he followed Jason's lead and joined him at the bar. Before she could consider the enormity of what was taking place, Jemma found her attention distracted as Candy approached her with a cup of punch to inquire; 

"Jemma, are you alright?" 

Turning to the girl who had quickly become her best friend, Jemma shook her head; 

"I'm not really sure, Candy." 

Noticing Jason and Aaron in conversation, Candy wondered aloud; 

"I wonder what they're discussing, Mr. Stempel seems so serious, and, uh oh." 

Turning towards the bar, Jemma understood the wide-eyed look on Candy's face as she recognized her brother's scowl of anger. Closing her eyes, she muttered; 

"I have a fairly accurate idea as to the subject, Candy." 

Before she could say anything more, Jason's voice could be heard, booming over the sound of the music, which quickly came to an abrupt halt as he thundered; 

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!" 

Quickly, she pushed her cup into Candy's hand as she pleaded; 

"Here, hold this please, Candy." 

Making her way across the space, she joined the two men at the bar as she begged; 

"Jason, please, calm down." 

Turning, his eyes flashing with barely restrained anger, Jason demanded; 

"Calm down, calm down! Do you have any idea what he just asked me?" 

Realizing what her silence meant as well as the look he saw in her eyes and how incredibly pale she seemed to go, Jason accused; 

"You knew! You knew didn't you?" 

Taking her by her shoulders, Jason gave her a slight shake as he demanded sharply; 

"Pixie, don't you realize why he wants to marry you? He lost the bet and owning one-quarter of Bridal Veil Mountain is better than owning none of it." 

Finding her patience at an end as well as her frustration at its peak with her brother's callous assessment of her worth, Jemma's eyes flashed fire as she spoke in a tone that conveyed her extreme displeasure as she advised; 

"Then I guess my true value must be dwindling rapidly, Jason. Because by your standards, a little more than a year ago, when Aaron first proposed to me, I was worth all of Bridal Veil Mountain and now, a little more than a year later, I'm only worth one fourth as much." 

His anger with her statement evident, Jason's fingers dug into her shoulders in frustration as he fumed; 

"Jemma Elise Bolt, are you telling me that you've known for more than a year that this, man, wants to marry you, and you didn't say anything?" 

Noticing how she was wincing from the grip of iron that her brother had on her slight shoulders, Aaron grew angry as he snatched Jason's wrist in a grip of iron as he ordered; 

"For God's sake, Bolt, she's your sister, you're hurting her." 

Having heard the ruckus, Jeremy and Joshua rushed over to see what was taking place with their eldest and youngest siblings. Knowing the situation, Joshua rushed to his sister's aid as he pried Jason's other hand from Jemma's small shoulders as Jeremy turned to Candy to demand; 

"What happened?" 

Shrugging her eyes wide, Candy shook her head; 

"I'm not really sure, Jeremy. But from what I can understand, Aaron Stempel wants to marry your sister and Jason isn't very happy about it." 

Once Joshua and Aaron had gotten through to Jason and he had turned loose his hold on Jemma, Jason noticed how Aaron placed his arms protectively around his sister's shoulders as he turned to accuse; 

"For God's sake, Bolt, she's your sister. Was that really necessary? If you're so frustrated that you feel the need to strike out, then you strike out at me. And I don't care if she's your sister or not, NEVER again put your hands on Jemma the way that you just did, or you and I will be settling the matter on a more permanent basis." 

His temper having reached its end, Jason turned to Aaron to roar; 

"I never would have done that had it not been for you, Stempel. Despite all of our disagreements over the years, I never thought that you would have stooped this low, to use my sister in this manner." 

Noticing Lottie and Candy behind them, Aaron gently pushed Jemma into their waiting and protective embrace as he narrowed his eyes to slits of anger as he stepped closer to Jason and issued in a low and dangerous tone; 

"I would NEVER do anything like what you've just accused me of, Bolt. I want to marry Jemma because I love her, not because I want your damned mountain or anything else from you except your blessing and Jemma's hand in marriage." 

Crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, Jason shook his head emphatically as he accused; 

"I don't believe you, Stempel. I think that this is just another one of your schemes and my sister is the one paying the price for whatever it is that you have up your sleeve this time." 

Shaking her head, Jemma pleaded; 

"Jason, please, you really don't know what you're saying." 

Turning on his sister, Jason ordered sharply; 

"Be quiet, Jemma, this has nothing to do with you. This is between Stempel and me, you're just being used as a bargaining chip, you just don't realize or understand that." 

Jemma wasn't certain which one had reached its limit first; her anger or her pain at her brother's words. Slowly, she approached her brother, her feelings evident by the bright flash in her eyes as well as the tears that had begun falling from her eyes as she stated in a quiet, defeated voice; 

"That's all I've ever really been to you, isn't it, Jason? The baby sister that you have never believed had any worth, for anyone, and who, apparently, you also believe too stupid to think for herself or make her own decisions. I never thought, until tonight, that you thought that way or felt that way about me, I guess that really does make me a fool, doesn't it?" 

Turning as she lifted the hem of her gown in both hands, Jemma ran for the door and outside, leaving everyone shocked by what they had witnessed. Aaron was the first to recover his shock as he turned to follow until Jason grabbed his arm to stall him as he demanded; 

"And just where do you think you're going, Stempel?" 

Turning to glare heatedly at his adversary, Aaron shook Jason's hand from his arm as he thundered; 

"Obviously, Bolt, I'm going after her, she shouldn't be out there by herself and definitely not in the condition that she just left in." 

Relenting somewhat, hoping to ease the situation, if for no other reason than to help secure Jemma's peace of mind, Aaron stated emphatically; 

"Look, Bolt, Jason, I know that you and I have butted heads in the past and I also know that there are occasions when I've given you plenty of reasons to feel as you do. But I swear to you on everything that I hold dear, which includes your sister, I have no schemes or plans, save that of making Jemma, my wife. Now, I don't like the idea of her out there in the dark as upset as she is and, whether you like it or not, I'm going after her." 

Jason stood silent in indecision for a moment before taking a step as if to follow when Joshua stepped in front of him to put his hand against his brother's shoulder as he shook his head; 

"No, Jason, let them be." 

Turning on his brother, Jason demanded incredulously; 

"What do you mean, 'let them be', Joshua? Do you understand what he wants?" 

Nodding, Joshua replied; 

"Yes, Jason, although I didn't realize it until earlier tonight, but I do realize what it is he wants; he wants to marry Jemma. And, if you actually paid attention you would realize that she wants to marry him. I know that we've had differences with Aaron in the past, Jason, but where do we have the right to stand in the way of her happiness? I watched them tonight when they were dancing, and I don't know how we didn't see it before, but those two are the picture of love." 

Narrowing his gaze as he watched Aaron head for the door, Jason found that he had to put his anger and hurt aside as a scream could be heard a few moments before Biddie Cloom rushed through the door in a state of extreme agitation and near hysteria, screaming at the top of her lungs;

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!, THIS IS DREADFUL THIS IS TERRIBLE, THEY TOOK HER! THE BIG ONE JUST SNATCHED HER UP AND THEY RODE OFF!" 

Aaron was in the process of passing by her when her words set off an alarm of panic that sent his heart beating faster than a steam locomotive at full speed. Panic spurring his actions, he grabbed Biddie by the arms to turn her to face him as he demanded sharply; 

"TOOK WHO, BIDDIE? WHO DID THEY SNATCH! AND WERE YOU THE ONE WHO JUST SCREAMED?!" 

Although he asked the question, in the pit of his stomach he already knew the answer before Biddie wailed; 

"JEMMA! THEY TOOK JEMMA! IT WAS HER SCREAMING!" 

Rushing forward, Jason, Joshua, Jeremy, and Candy circled her as Candy asked, the panic for her friend evident in her voice; 

"Biddie, what happened?" 

Placing her hand over her chest to slow her heart as well as calm herself, Biddie began; 

"Well, I had just left the dormitory when I noticed Jemma running from here and I could tell that she was crying and upset. She ran towards the trail leading to the lake and I decided to follow to make sure that she was alright. I had almost caught up to her when four men on horses came out of the woods and circled her. She tried to fight them off but the big one snatched her up and they road off." 

His fear for Jemma's safety increasing, Aaron demanded; 

"Did you see who it was, Biddie, did you recognize any of them?" 

Nodding solemnly, Biddie swallowed the lump of fear in her throat as she explained; 

"Yes, Mr. Stempel, I did. It was that nasty old Mr. Harmon and his three sons, the one who didn't speak, the big one, he's the one who took her." 

Aaron and Jason exchanged twin looks that conveyed their fear and worry over Jemma's predicament, however, neither had time to speak as Jeremy demanded; 

"What are we going to do, Jason? You know how the Harmons are, and we have no idea why they would have taken Jemma." 

Before Jason could speak, Aaron fumed; 

"What's it matter the reason why they did it, let's just focus on getting her back before they can hurt her." 

Everyone, having gathered to assess the seriousness of the situation, Big Swede demanded; 

"We'll all go with you, Jason, we'll get her back." 

His mind racing, trying to formulate the plan that would see to Jemma's safe return, Aaron turned to Jason to venture; 

"We have to put our differences aside, Jason. You and I both know that if we take a big group to go after them the likelihood of surprising them and of getting Jemma back in one piece, let alone safe and sound, will be almost impossible." 

His temper rising in indignation, Jeremy interjected; 

"You're not going without us, Stempel. She's our sister and there's no way that we're not going; besides, there's four of them." 

Jason, having remained silent up to that point and intently scrutinizing Aaron's sincerity, nodded as he issued; 

"You're right, Jeremy, there are four of us. You and Joshua are coming with us, be ready and to go in the next ten minutes." 

Turning to Lottie and Candy, he requested; 

"Ladies, would you mind?" 

Shaking their heads in unison, Lottie simply asked; 

"Will four or five days provisions be enough, Jason?" 

Nodding, he motioned to his brothers and Aaron as he advised; 

"Let's get ready." 

Allowing the others to precede him out the door, Jason placed a restraining hand on Aaron's arm after they left the saloon to advise; 

"We're not finished with our discussion, Stempel. But we'll table that topic until Jemma is back safe, where she belongs." 

Even in the dark, Aaron's aggravation was evident as he issued; 

"Bolt, I could care less about your opinion, aside from how it affects Jemma. But I'm not so stubborn or bull-headed that I'm willing to put her at risk, and you're right, we need to table our discussion until we have her back where she belongs, safe and sound. But make no mistake, we WILL be having that conversation." 

Turning in the direction of his house, Aaron threw over his shoulder; 

"I'll be ready in five minutes, Bolt, if you and your brothers aren't then you can catch up." 

Jason watched as Aaron quickly stalked off and found himself absently wondering if he had not seriously underestimated his adversary in this case. Dropping the line of thought for the moment, he hurried to join his brothers at their cabin to prepare for their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finds herself the prisoner of Elijah Harmon's twisted revenge. Can Aaron and the Bolt brothers find her in time to stop Elijah's horrible plans for her? Or worse yet; before the Bolts find their sister, and Aaron finds his one true love lost to them forever?

Jemma sat, huddled, near the small campfire as she tried to fathom a way out of her current situation. All she could think of as she had run out of Lottie's was that she just wanted to get as far away as possible from her eldest brother at that moment and that she didn't want anyone seeing the tears that she couldn't contain any longer; however, she had no idea that, in her haste to escape, she would find herself a true captive. Trying to discreetly take in her surroundings, she realized that there was nothing familiar to her about the area and, that being the case, trying to escape in the dark would be, at best, foolish, if not dangerous with no idea of exactly where she was. She didn't have time to try and formulate any more theories as the eldest of the four men approached her to demand in a brusque voice; 

"Do you know who I am, little lady?" 

Offering a slight nod, Jemma stated softly; 

"Yes, you're Elijah Harmon and these are your sons." 

Nodding his affirmation of her statement, he continued; 

"Then if you remember who I am, I'm guessing that you might also remember that I hold your brothers responsible for my son, Will's, death." 

Staring at him in disbelief, Jemma tried to reason; 

"Mr. Harmon, that was an accident and not one that Josh or Jeremy could have prevented. Surely, you can't still hold that against them." 

Crossing his arms over his chest in stubborn defiance, Elijah stated; 

"Accident or no, the fact remains that, not only did two of your brothers contribute to my boy's death but your brother, Jason, kept me from being able to take my grandson, Joey, to raise. The way I see it, your family has cost me a son and a grandson." 

Seeing that the man's state of mind was determinedly fixed on a track, Jemma swallowed the lump of nervousness that had found its way into her throat before asking hesitantly; 

"That doesn't explain why you've seen fit to take me, Mr. Harmon." 

Chuckling in amusement, Elijah offered; 

"Just feel free to call me Elijah, little lady, although, Paw will do just as fine." 

Her eyes widening in disbelief of what she heard, Jemma countered; 

"I think that I'll stick to 'Mr. Harmon', if you don't mind, and you certainly aren't my father." 

Shaking his head, Elijah offered; 

"No, ma'am, you're right, I ain't your pa, but since I'm going to be your father in law, I give you leave to use it just the same." 

Stunned, Jemma sat for a moment before shaking her head vehemently; 

"While I thank you for your 'proposal', I'm afraid that I'll have to decline. I don't even know your sons, let alone have enough feelings for one of them to agree to spend the rest of my life with one." 

Lowering himself to be on eye level with her, Elijah shook his head as he observed; 

"You don't seem to understand something, little lady, you don't have no say in the matter. Your brothers cost me a son and a grandson so I'm aiming to get me a daughter in law and a whole bunch of grandkids, and since the Bolts were the ones responsible, I think it only a fair exchange that a Bolt be the one to help replace what I lost. And, it doesn't hurt anything none that you're real easy on the eyes." 

Staring at him in disbelief and anger, Jemma's temper flared as she declared; 

"You're the one who misunderstands, Mr. Harmon. I WILL NOT marry any of your sons and I certainly have no intention of giving you grandchildren. You would do better to just take me back to Seattle or turn me loose and I'll find my own way back." 

Before she realized his intentions as he stood, Jemma felt a sharp, painful blow against the side of her face, which knocked her off balance. Taking a moment to clear her head as she brought her hand to the spot that had immediately bruised from the force of the impact, Jemma stared at the man in true fear as she absently wondered how her cheekbone had not shattered given the force the man had used. Panic began to set in as Elijah pointed accusingly; 

"I don't stand no back talk from my boys, let alone a woman. Now, you're gonna do as you're told and if you want to keep that pretty face of yours looking pretty, I wouldn't rile me with any more of your sass." 

Reaching to one of the saddles Elijah snatched a blanket free and tossed it to her as he advised; 

"I'm not foolish enough not to know that those brothers of yours won't be on our trail looking for you, so I suggest that you get some sleep because we're going to be riding hard and fast come first light. We've got a lot of miles to put behind us before we reach those mountains, once we make that, ain't no way they can follow us." 

Turning to leave her in peace, Jemma was about to breathe a sigh of relief until, as if suddenly remembering, Elijah turned back to warn; 

"And don't think that you'll be sneaking off. We're going to leave you to your privacy, but me and my boys will be standing guard and you don't know where, and if we catch you, it's gonna go hard on you." 

At that, he turned and left her alone to ponder her options, something she quickly realized that she didn't have too many of. Trying to think rationally, Jemma began making a mental list of the pros and cons of her situation. The definite cons were that she had no idea where she was, Elijah Harmon was most definitely a violent man, the proof of which was now evident on her cheek, and if he had his way and they made the mountain range, the chances of her being found or escaping would become non-existent. All of the cons were more than enough to find her in a dejected frame of mind; however, she had yet to consider the pros that she felt she had going for her. 

She knew, without a doubt, that her brothers would have set out as soon as they learned of her disappearance, and thanks to Biddie, she knew the head start that the Harmons had wasn't a large one. She had no doubt that, despite everything, there was no way that Jason would not come to find her, and she had no doubts that even if they wouldn't agree to put their differences aside for her sake and allow him to come with them, that Aaron would strike out on his own to come search for her. Jemma hoped that Aaron and Jason would put their differences aside for her sake and join forces since they were two of the best trackers in Seattle. Giving some consideration to that fact, Jemma glanced covertly about her surroundings, and noticing the small piece of quartz near her hand she closed her fingers around it before turning over to face the boulder against her back, as if she were seeking solace, or at least giving the appearance of such. As quietly as possible, she began scratching out some symbols on the smooth, flat portion that was close to her, hoping that her plan would work. Deciding that she needed to leave some type of marker that would, hopefully, gain the right attention, she removed one of her earrings and placed it just beneath the scribbling, hoping that it would not be the last time that she saw it. 

To say that the ride from Seattle had been full of tension between the Bolt brothers and Aaron Stempel was, to say, at the least, an understatement. The only time that there seemed to be any relief of that tension was between Joshua and Aaron, something that Aaron couldn't help but question as he and Joshua rode slightly behind Jason and Jeremy. Deciding to satisfy his curiosity, Aaron addressed; 

"Josh, can I ask you a question?" 

Offering a slight nod of ascent as he scanned his side of the trail they were riding, just in case there was something on the trail that Jason or Jeremy might have missed, Joshua offered; 

"Sure, Aaron, go ahead." 

Motioning to their two companions riding ahead of them, just out of earshot, Aaron asked; 

"You seem to be the only one, out of you three, who hasn't seemed intent on tearing my head off at the idea of me wanting to marry your sister; is that because you feel differently about it or just a delayed reaction and I can expect the fallout later?" 

Continuing to scan his area with care and precision, Joshua spared Aaron a quick glance as he demanded; 

"Well, let me ask YOU something, Aaron; let's say that mine is a delayed reaction, is that going to change your mind about wanting to marry Jemma?" 

Joshua found himself shocked by the swiftness and force of Aaron's answer as he vowed forcefully; 

"NO, IT IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND!" 

Even in the darkness, Joshua could see the heated look of determination that lit Aaron's narrowed eyes as he vowed; 

"I love Jemma and she loves me and there's no earthly reason why we shouldn't be married unless it's by HER choice." 

Giving a slight shake of his head, Joshua observed; 

"Then, Aaron, why are you worried about my opinion on it?" 

His tone softening, Aaron explained; 

"Because, Joshua, I know how much she loves her brothers and how close you and she are and as much as I love her and as hard as I plan on working to ensure that she's happy and well cared for, I know that, without her brothers' blessings, there would be a sadness in her heart and I don't want that for her. I want her to be completely happy and to never feel any pain for having married me." 

Deciding to level with the man, Joshua stopped for a moment, causing Aaron to do the same as he explained; 

"Aaron, mine isn't a delayed reaction. I didn't realize it until I saw you and she dancing with each other, but, as you well know, one of the female arts that my sister never bothered learning was how to be coy and flirtatious. Watching the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you, there was no doubt in my mind that you love her and she loves you. The look I saw on her face last night, she was happy, really and truly happy and if you're the one who makes her that happy, then so be it, you'll get no fight from me." 

Motioning to his older and younger brother as he set his horse in motion again, Joshua advised; 

"But, I'm not the brother that you have to convince." 

Setting his own horse in motion to catch up, Aaron searched his side of the trail as he contemplated Joshua's words and the realization that, with or without Jason Bolt's blessing, he was determined that he would be placing his ring on the third finger of Jemma Bolt's left hand just as soon as possible. His thoughts were interrupted as Jason raised his hand and ordered; 

"Hold up." 

Aaron and Joshua set their horses into a slight trot to bring them up next to Jason and Jeremy as Aaron demanded; 

"What is it, Bolt?" 

Pointing towards a small bush, Jason advised; 

"Look." 

Following the direction of where Jason was pointing, Aaron narrowed his eyes to make out what Jason was referring to before they widened in shock as he jumped from his horse's back to rush over to the bush to get a closer look at the familiar piece of lace. Carefully, he lifted it from the shrub before turning to the Bolts to exclaim in certainty; 

"THIS IS JEMMA'S!" 

Quickly, the three brothers dismounted to surround him as Jason took the lace shawl to study it before turning to Aaron; 

"I'm inclined to agree, but how can you be so certain?" 

Taking the pile of lace from Jason, Aaron nodded to the piece as he explained; 

"Look at that lace, it's the EXACT same lace that trimmed her dress and," 

Pushing the shawl close to Jason's nose, he asked; 

"Tell me what that reminds you of." 

Inhaling sharply, Jason met Aaron's look of certainty with one of his own as he confirmed; 

"It smells like the woods just after it rains." 

Closing his fist around the lace shawl with a grip of iron, Aaron held the piece close to his chest as he nodded; 

"YES! You might not like hearing me say this, Bolt, but there isn't another girl in Seattle who wears a perfume that smells like that, and I know that for a fact." 

Narrowing his eyes, Jeremy cast Aaron a look of suspicion as he demanded; 

"And just how would you know THAT, Stempel?" 

Glancing around Jason's shoulder, Aaron confessed; 

"Because, when you three were gone to New Bedford, I gave it to Jemma for her birthday. And the reason that I know there isn't another girl who wears that perfume in Seattle is because it was something that I ordered especially for her from San Francisco." 

Seeing that Jeremy's temper was rising, Joshua placed his hand on his brother's shoulder before shaking his head as he advised; 

"Jeremy, not now. This is not the time or the place, the most important thing, the ONLY important thing right now is for us to find Pixie." 

Jason, placing his hand on his youngest brother's other shoulder spoke; 

"He's right, Jeremy, we know that we're on the right trail, now we have to hurry up and catch up to them." 

Nodding his agreement, Jeremy silently turned to make his way to his horse as Aaron turned to Jason to ask; 

"Jason, do you think that they intentionally took Jemma, or was she just unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?" 

Considering Aaron's question, Jason shook his head; 

"Aaron, I don't know. I thought that everything with the Harmon's had been settled, but I can't help but think that Elijah may well have had a specific reason for doing this and if that's the case then I'm also inclined to think that it was no accident that he took Jemma. But, I don't want to think about that possibility." 

Although he wasn't certain that he wanted the answer, because of his own fears, Aaron found himself asking; 

"Why, what are you thinking?" 

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Jason turned to meet Aaron's look of fear and worry with one of his own that conveyed the same feelings as he offered his theory; 

"Elijah blames us Bolts for his son, Will's, death and he blames me specifically for not being able to take his grandson, Joey, from his mother and raise him. I have the feeling that the reason he took Jemma was that, in some twisted way, he thinks that, by taking her, he can replace Will and Joey." 

Shocked by Jason's statement, Aaron demanded; 

"What do you mean by 'replace', Jason?" 

Aaron felt his heart sink as the look in Jason's eyes became sorrowful at the very thought as his voice seemed to take on a deflated tone; 

"What I mean, Aaron is that, if I'm right, Elijah may well plan to force Jemma into marrying one of his sons. I'm sure that you can guess the rest of his plans." 

Jason found himself shocked as Aaron's face took on a look of determined anger as he tucked the lace shawl inside of his vest before issuing; 

"He can go straight to Hell with his plans! I'm not going to see Elijah Harmon, his sons, or ANYONE, for that matter, do to her what you're thinking he has planned for her. I plan on making Jemma my wife and I refuse to let the Harmons or ANYONE stand in the way of that, I've been patient and waited for her and I'll be damned if I'll lose her now and certainly not to someone like the Harmons." 

Abruptly, he mounted his horse and issued; 

"Let's go!" 

The three brothers turned to each other in shock of his statement as Joshua reasoned; 

"You heard the man, let's go." 

Jemma glanced up at the sky, trying to get an idea of the time of day. She knew that it had to be late afternoon which meant that Elijah should be stopping to make camp fairly soon. Although her most fervent wish was to be back home safe and sound, after the riding that she had been forced to do, getting off of the horse she had been given to ride was coming in a close second. Elijah had woken her at daybreak and ordered her to make herself ready to ride, she had been riddled with anxiety that, either, he or one of his sons would notice her clues. However, when they had been overlooked, she breathed a reserved sigh of relief, although she was grateful the clues had gone unnoticed, there was no sense in rejoicing in her success unless her brothers and Aaron managed to find those clues, but, even the possibility that her efforts might be in vain didn't deter her from continuing her efforts by leaving small little clues when it seemed safe to do so. So far her luck had held but she knew that they were getting closer and closer to the mountains, which meant that her hopes for rescue were getting slimmer and slimmer. Her thoughts were interrupted as Elijah ordered; 

"We'll make camp here tonight, we've got a good head start so no sense in pushing harder than what we have to." 

Allowing a sigh of relief to escape her lips, Jemma went to slide from the saddle, to say that she was having a difficult time riding, something she generally did wearing a split skirt and boots. Although she could give most of the men in Seattle a run for their money when it came to riding a horse, that fact didn't exactly hold true at the moment in her evening gown and dress shoes. Before she could land on the ground she found herself being grabbed around her waist and held against the middle son, Dorne as he laughed maniacally, something that reminded Jemma of what a hyena must sound like, as he issued; 

"Why don't you let me help you down from there, pretty lady." 

Jemma found herself gasping for air as she tried pushing at him to gain her freedom as she demanded; 

"LET ME GO! I can assure you, I've been riding a horse since I could walk, I don't need your help." 

Continuing to laugh, the middle Harmon son turned in Elijah's direction to observe; 

"Look, Pa! Sure looks like we managed to find us a pretty little wildcat back there in Seattle." 

Dorne had seriously underestimated her determination, especially given the years of instruction in how to protect herself if the need arose, something he soon regretted as she began to kick, claw and slap wildly at him, which soon found him forced to release his hold as one of her kicks managed to connect with his knee. Jemma found herself landing on her backside on the ground and, noticing the frenzied look in her adversary's eyes, she felt certain she was about to find herself the recipient of his violence. However, much to her surprise, the eldest Harmon son, Job, stepped up behind his younger brother to take his arm in a grip of iron as he spun him around to order; 

"You heard what Pa said, Dorne, she ain't to be touched until she's married to one of us all proper. Now leave her be and go tend to the horses and help Stoker get some firewood." 

Although Dorne glared at his brother before turning to do the same to Jemma, he turned and stalked off to do as he had been told. Turning to Jemma, Job offered his hand as he issued; 

"I know that you don't want to be here, ma'am. I can't say that I much blame you for that, but the fact is that Pa has made up his mind and won't nothing do until he gets his way. If I was you, I'd just make up your mind to the fact that you ain't going back to Seattle. Now Pa told all of us not to touch you until you wed one of us proper, but I can't say that Dorne might not get out of hand, so if I were you, I'd stay away from him and try to stay by me, Stoker or Pa." 

Reluctantly, she took his hand to help her us as she offered; 

"Thank you." 

Nodding his acknowledgment he left her alone to wonder how on earth she was going to manage to get herself out of her current situation. She found herself annoyed by the fact that her thoughts were, once more, disturbed as Elijah approached to demand bluntly; 

"I'm gonna assume that since you got three older brothers, you know how to cook." 

Crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly, Jemma lifted her head in determination as she challenged; 

"I'm going to assume that you and your sons have managed to cook for yourselves for a considerable length of time. So, that being the case, you can continue to do so." 

Narrowing his eyes to mere slits in a look of anger as he issued; 

"You know, for a gal that was raised by men and lived with them your whole life, I would think that you would know your place." 

Raising one delicate eyebrow in sarcasm, she retorted; 

"I do know my place, Mr. Harmon. My place is in Seattle with my three brothers and, in case you care, my fiancee." 

She could see that she had achieved the reaction she was hoping for in the old man; a combination of shock, fear, concern, and worry as he demanded sharply; 

"You mean to tell me that you're spoken for?" 

Nodding, she confirmed; 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Mr. Harmon, I am, which means that it won't just be my brothers that will be looking for me, it will also be my fiancee as well." 

Pushing his hat back on his head as he scratched at his forehead in consideration, as if this new bit of information was adding a new aspect that he had not considered to his plan, Elijah's hand quickly snaked out to grab Jemma's wrist as he snatched her closer before twisting her arm in a painful grip to demand harshly; 

"Just who is it that you're promised to?" 

Her eyes widening in fear at the wild look that she saw in the man's eyes, a wildness that she could tell would border on violence at any moment, she found herself unable to speak until he threatened; 

"Answer me, damn you. Who are you promised to?" 

Unable to withstand the pain given that her shoulder felt as if it were about to be twisted out of joint, Jemma found herself practically screaming; 

"AARON STEMPEL!" 

Abruptly, he released her wrist which found Jemma sinking to her knees as she cradled her, now, injured arm. Looking up, her eyes full of terror, she could see that her declaration was one that disturbed Elijah considerably, especially when he glared at her before demanding; 

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" 

Disbelief was soon accompanying her fear, something which found her tongue considerably loosened as her temper began rising as she offered a scathing reply; 

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Harmon. I guess that being abducted in the dark of night and taken from my home, not to mention assaulted by you and your middle son, combined with your 'offer' that I marry one of your sons, against my will, I might add. It must have slipped my mind." 

Stalking off in the direction of his sons, Jemma couldn't help but notice just how close she was to the river, something that she noticed the Harmons had seemed intent to keep close to at the last two campsites they had made since her capture. Glancing at them covertly, she realized that their attention was not on her at the moment. Weighing her options she realized that trying to make it to the horse wasn't realistically possible, however, she was an excellent swimmer, even with the damage that Harmon had inflicted on her arm and, deciding to take her chances, she slowly rose to her feet before making certain that her captors' attention was still on each other as opposed to her, she took her skirt in both hands to lift it high enough to prevent her from tripping before sprinting towards the water. When she reached the edge, she dove in and began swimming with the current, which was moving swiftly. She knew that she was beyond the sight of the campsite before the Harmons realized what she had done, given the yelling and cursing that she heard. 

Jemma thought that she had a good chance of managing an escape, even more so when she realized that she had made it quite some distance down the river, thanks in combination to her swimming and the river's current. However, what she had forgotten in her desperation to escape was that, despite how well she could swim, doing so in an evening gown and underskirts was, to say the least, impractical, and, to say the most dangerous. She soon realized that she was in real danger of drowning as her skirts began to weigh her down when, suddenly, she felt a rope wrap around outstretched arm before she felt herself being pulled close to shore. Just as she reached the shallow part of the bank she felt a hand wrap around her outstretched arm to pull her closer before she was scooped up out of the water by the youngest Harmon son, who she recognized as Stoker, the one unable to speak. Carrying her to the group assembled, which included a seething Elijah Harmon, who was glaring fiery daggers at Jemma as he demanded; 

"Now just what good did that do you? The only thing that you managed to do was to push us further than I originally meant for us to go." 

Stepping forward, he motioned to his son to set her back on her feet. When he did, Elijah demanded; 

"I want the truth; what you said earlier about being spoken for; were you just saying that thinking it might change my mind?" 

Trying to catch her breath, Jemma shook her head as she answered; 

"No, I wasn't just saying that because I was trying to change your mind." 

His chest heaving with barely contained frustration, he continued his inquisition; 

"The man that's claimed you, you said his name was Aaron Stempel, ain't he the one that owns that sawmill that your brothers work with?" 

Swallowing hard, Jemma nodded as she offered a barely audible; 

"Yes." 

Suspicion filling his eyes Dorne approached his father to question; 

"I don't get it, Pa. What's it matter if she's spoken for or not? Spoken for ain't married." 

Turning in fury at, what he considered his son's stupidity, Elijah snatched his son by his shirt to demand; 

"Don't you understand something, boy? It's not just her brother's anymore, one of em being one of the two best hunters or trackers in Seattle; it's also a man who happens to be the other best hunter and tracker in Settle and add to that, he ain't one that gives up what he considers his none too easily. There's a big difference between some brothers looking for their sister that was taken and a man looking for his woman." 

Trying to help bring his father to reason, Job motioned to Jemma as he pointed out in an attempt to change his father's train of thought; 

"Pa, she's soaking wet, don't you think we should try to get her some dry clothes, especially since it's getting colder?" 

Studying the girl for a moment, Elijah shook his head as he issued; 

"No, the only thing we could get for her anyway would be a shirt and some pants. If she got this far in that dress with all those skirts, I'd be willing to bet that she would get a lot further if she wasn't weighted down. No, let her stay in that dress, that way we ain't got to worry about her trying to swim away again, she'll just have to suffer with the wet and cold." 

As she had feared when she had been caught, Elijah forced them to ride farther in an attempt to get a bigger lead and closer to the mountains. Finally, after hours of riding and well into dark, they reached the base of the mountain range when he called camp. Although the sight of the mountains would have normally found Jemma dejected, especially knowing what Elijah's plans were for her, but, thanks the hours of traveling in her wet gown as well Elijah's abuse, the last thing on her mind was the sight of the mountains. She had quickly realized that, between Elijah twisting her arm the way that he had and the incident with the rope in the river, her shoulder had been dislocated, something that found riding torturous. Adding to her already precarious state was the combination of her wet gown and the falling temperatures, factors that found Jemma severely ill by the time Elijah called for camp. She could only assume, in her state of mind, that Job Harmon must have noticed her condition as he helped her from her horse. Noticing her pallor, he turned to his father to advise; 

"Pa, there's something really wrong with her." 

Jemma was vaguely aware of the old man's approach as he scrutinized her carefully before decreeing; 

"She probably caught sick from that wet dress. Just start a fire and make her a bed by it and she'll be fine." 

After his father turned away to oversee some other task, Job quietly offered; 

"Just bear with me a second and I'll get you settled." 

With that, he snatched a blanket to make a pallet before helping her lie down, something that wasn't an easy task given the condition of her shoulder. Yet, despite the pain, as soon as she was lying down her vision began spinning as she dimly realized that she must be feverish. Yet, despite the surrealness that her surroundings seem to be taking on, she couldn't help but wonder if she were beginning to hear the familiar voices that she had been hoping to hear for the last couple of days, just before losing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for their opportunity to save Jemma, Jason, and Aaron find themselves with time on their hands; a fact that finds Aaron explaining his true motivation for some of his actions in the past. Jason finds himself surprised to learn of just how blind he's truly been where his sister is concerned, not to mention questioning how he had missed noticing what was taking place between Aaron and Jemma.

Jason sat by the campfire, studying Aaron in silent contemplation as he replayed the events of their search since finding Jemma's shawl the night before, which, he couldn't help but notice how adamant Aaron was to hold on to the piece of lace as if it somehow connected him with Jemma. He couldn't deny that his concern and fear of not finding his sister or of the condition that they might find her in had weighed on his mind heavily and found his hopes dimming until they had to stop and see to resting and watering the horses as well as seeing to filling their canteens. Jason and Joshua had known that Jeremy's temper was edging on a fine line of boiling over at the situation. While Joshua and Jemma were close, Jeremy and Jemma were just as close, only in a different way; Where Joshua's role in Jemma's life had always seemed to be that of best friend and confidant, Jeremy had always seen himself as his sister's protector; it was that mentality that found Jeremy's temper exploding and Aaron the recipient of the explosion's blast. Even Aaron had to admit that he had been impressed when Jeremy had belted him out of frustration.

The incident had begun simply enough, as they were resting, Joshua and even Jason couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Aaron as they noticed the faraway look of worry and fear on his face. What seemed to be even more telling and shocking to Jason was when he noticed how Aaron had reached inside his vest to pull out Jemma's shawl to hold it in an, almost, reverent manner before tucking it securely back inside his vest, next to his heart, before patting his vest to make sure it was secured. When Joshua had joined him, Jason asked quietly; 

"Joshua?" 

Motioning towards their companion, Jason continued; 

"We haven't had time to discuss it, but tell me something; you don't seem opposed to the idea of Jemma marrying Arron Stempel, or am I wrong?" 

Joshua sighed in resignation; he had known that this discussion with his elder brother would be coming sooner or later, and the possibility of facing his brother's anger over his opinion wasn't something that he was looking forward to. Leaning his head back against the boulder that was at their backs, Joshua advised; 

"You probably won't like what I have to say, Jason, but I'm not opposed to the idea of Pixie marrying Aaron." 

Noticing the semi shocked look on his brother's features, Joshua asked; 

"Hear me out, Jason. Look, I know our history with Aaron hasn't been the smoothest, but it's always been a case of us trying to outdo him in business or him trying to outdo us; it's never been out of anger. You can't deny that he loves her, I mean think about it, he was pushing to keep going; we had to make him stop for the horses to be watered and rested, he's willing to push himself till he drops to catch up with the Harmons." 

Deciding to share what he witnessed last night, he confessed; 

"And, I watched them when they were dancing last night, Jason. It's not just that he's in love with her, she's just as in love with him; I've never seen her look as happy as she did in his arms last night. Add to that, when you lost your temper last night," 

Seeing the stricken look on his brother's face at the memory of the pain and harm that he had inflicted on their sister, Joshua rushed to assure him; 

"Jason, I know that you didn't mean to be as rough with her as you were and that it was your worry for her that spurred it on, but when it became obvious that you were hurting her, he didn't think twice about stopping you or taking you on to protect her. Not to mention the fact that he asked you for your permission to marry her, something that couldn't have been easy for him given the history of clashing that you two have." 

Before Jason could respond, they heard Jeremy's voice raised in anger, accusing; 

"This is all your fault, Stempel, Jemma would be home safe and sound right now if it weren't for you." 

Knowing how Jemma would take it if he were to fight with one of her brothers Aaron rose from where he was seated on the ground near a large flat boulder to try and reason; 

"Jeremy, I know that you're upset over what's happened to Jemma, but placing blame, or you and I fighting won't help us get her back any faster if anything it will only slow us down in finding her." 

Seeing the combination of anger mixed with fear in the young man's eyes, Aaron had a fairly accurate idea of what to expect, and knowing that fighting would not be helpful to the situation, he decided to stand down, even when Jeremy glared before cursing; 

"Damn you, Aaron!" 

At that, he took a swing and caught Aaron across his jaw with a right hook that packed enough force to knock him to the ground. Despite his youth, Aaron had to admit that Jeremy packed a powerful punch, especially as he tested his jaw to ensure there was no damage. He was about to get to his feet when his eyes fell on some strange scribbles on the flat part, near the bottom, of the boulder, something he was about to dismiss as something a child might have done until he noticed the word 'PIXIE', in the scribbles, as well as catching a slight shimmer on the ground at the bottom of the boulder. Pushing the leaves and pine needles aside, Aaron's eyes widened in amazement as he found himself awed by Jemma's intelligence as he picked up the cameo earring before rising to his feet to quickly approach Jeremy, who looked shocked as Aaron gave him a quick embrace before stating; 

"JEREMY, I OWE YOU A HUGE THANK YOU!" 

Turning to Joshua and Jason who were staring at him as if they thought he was insane, he motioned wildly as he ordered; 

"JASON, JOSHUA, COME HERE, QUICK!" 

Jumping up from their perches on the ground as Aaron sat on his heels to point to the boulder as he pointed out; 

"Look!" 

All three brothers inspected the scribbles on the boulder as they realized the same thing that Aaron had, especially when he offered; 

"Look what I found just under it, that's one of Jemma's earrings." 

Jeremy studied the markings before asking; 

"Are you sure, I mean really sure?" 

Taking the earring from Aaron's hand Jason inspected it closely and nodded; 

"He can be sure, that's definitely one of her earrings. I had them made especially for her in Tacoma to match Mother's locket for her sixteenth birthday, not to mention," 

Motioning to the boulder, Jason explained; 

"When she was a little girl before she learned how to read, Jemma would get frustrated because she didn't know how to write yet, so she took to trying to draw the things that she wanted to remember. Like trees, rivers, and," 

Pointing to one of the scribbles, Jason continued; 

"Mountains. They're heading for the mountains." 

Panicked, Aaron pointed out; 

"Jason, if they get into those mountains..." 

Leaving the thought unspoken, Jason glanced at him to finish it; 

"We might never find them, or Jemma." 

Without a word, Aaron began gathering his horse and canteen as he demanded; 

"What do we do, Jason, we're obviously behind them and if they beat us..." 

Nodding his agreement, Jason thought for a moment before suggesting; 

"Aaron, do you remember that old trail, the one that you and I used to hunt that led to those mountains?" 

Comprehending Jason's plan, he nodded; 

"Yes, it cut's off a day and a half, easily, to get to the base of those mountains." 

Turning to Joshua and Jeremy, Jason advised; 

"They need to think that we're still on their trail. I want you two to keep following the trail, and keep a lookout for more of Pixie's markers, if she left this one, then she's certain to leave others." 

Motioning to the mountain range, Jason explained; 

"Aaron and I are going to take that trail, with a little luck and a lot of prayers, we'll beat them to the mountains." 

Bringing his thoughts back to the present as Aaron stirred from his sleep, he turned to Jason in frustration; 

"Why did you let me fall asleep, Jason?" 

Offering the pouch of hardtack to his companion, Jason shrugged; 

"Because, Aaron, you're exhausted, and, we've beaten them here so I saw no harm in you getting a little rest." 

Seeing that he was about to refuse the offer of food, Jason pressed; 

"Aaron, exactly how much good do you think you'll be to Jemma if you're exhausted and weak from hunger? Make no mistake about it, if Elijah Harmon's plan for Jemma is what I believe it is, then he and his three boys aren't going to give her up without a fight." 

The logic sinking in, Aaron took the bag and removed a piece of hardtack before vowing; 

"I don't care if I have to fight the devil himself, I'll do whatever it takes to get Jemma away from those animals and home where she belongs." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason decided to open the topic of conversation that had been occupying the back of his thoughts; 

"Aaron, can we talk, man to man?" 

Taking a bite of the jerky, Aaron nodded as he observed; 

"I guess that it's better we do this sooner as opposed to later, so go ahead." 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Jason asked; 

"Why Jemma, Aaron? You've known her since she was a little girl, not to mention the age difference between the two of you." 

Casting him a wry glance, Aaron pointed out; 

"Bolt, I'm a year older than what you are, that means that I'm sixteen years older than Jemma. As far as 'why Jemma', I would have thought that you, of all people, would be aware of your sister's attributes, but since you don't seem in possession of that information, I'll gladly point them out to you." 

Taking a drink from the canteen, Aaron recapped the container before offering; 

"As was proven, yet again, today, Jemma is one of the most intelligent people I've ever known, man or woman, and you can't deny it, Jason, because you're no fool and if you didn't think so too, you wouldn't have left her in charge of the logging operation when you went back East last year; which brings us to the next point. Not only is she intelligent, but she has guts and determination. How many other women, especially her size, do you know who can run a camp full of loggers and none of them give her any grief? Mind you, not out of fear of you and your brothers but out of respect for her and because they didn't want to raise that temper of hers." 

Jason was more than aware of his sister's attributes, what he needed to know was if Aaron was as informed. Seeking to encourage his confidences, he asked; 

"So she's smart and tough, but are you sure that what you feel for her is love? I know my sister, and, for her, a marriage without love, with just admiration, it would kill her, Aaron." 

Raising his knee to brace his arm across it, Aaron leaned closer as he confessed; 

"Jason, I know what you and your brothers think of me. I'm too serious, I'm too ambitious, I'm arrogant and I'm overbearing, and, for the most part, you're right." 

His tone relenting, he continued; 

"But, I'm also a man who, believe it or not, has a heart. You ask 'why, Jemma', do you know that I've asked myself that a thousand times over the years?" 

Jason couldn't help but notice as Aaron leaned back against the stone of the cave where they had sought their refuge, the wistful look that came to his face as he smiled ruefully; 

"You know what I find so amusing? Do you have any idea how it feels to find yourself hopelessly, desperately and so completely in love with a girl who has absolutely no idea just how fast she makes your heart beat or your pulse race just by seeing her smile, hearing her laugh or the sound of her voice? Not to mention when you close your eyes at night and all you can see is her face, and when you try to work during the day you can't concentrate because you find yourself daydreaming about her. THAT'S why Jemma." 

Shocked by the admission, Jason asked; 

"When did you know you felt this way?" 

Leveling his eyes with Jason's he admitted; 

"That's a hard question to answer. I remember thinking whenever I saw her when she was a little girl, 'she's such a pretty little girl, I'm willing to bet that, when she grows up, men will just fall in love with her', little did I know just how right I was and that I was going to be the one that fulfilled my prediction. Do you remember when she topped that tree and you decided that it was time that she start learning all the things girls should know from Lottie and Miss Essie?" 

Nodding, Jason offered; 

"Yes, she was fourteen at the time, I remember thinking that I must have lost at least five years off of my life when I saw her at the top of that tree. I knew that a logging camp full of men wasn't the place for her and that I had overlooked something that she really needed. Thank God for Lottie and Essie." 

Chuckling, Aaron admitted; 

"Would you care to guess who taught your sister how to dance?" 

Shaking his head, he continued; 

"Do you know what's so amusing talking about that? She and I discussed that at the dance; she remembers it as her being terrible and surprised that I would ever offer to dance with her again." 

Jason couldn't help but be touched by his companion's admissions as he asked; 

"And how do you remember it, Aaron?' 

Shaking his head as he offered a slight chuckle, he recalled; 

"I'll tell you the same thing that I told Jemma about that, what I remember was having the privilege of teaching a very lovely and special young lady the art of dancing. And, my reward for my efforts was to see what a beautiful, unique and wonderful woman she grew into and that I happen to have been blessed enough to fall in love with." 

Contemplating, Jason demanded; 

"I'm curious about something, you proposed to Jemma before tonight. When and why? I mean, what made you come to the decision that you wanted to marry my sister?" 

Although Aaron knew that Jason would probably not be very happy with the explanation, he began; 

"You asked when I knew for certain that I was in love with Jemma; I think that when it hit me, REALLY hit me, how I felt for her was when I was teaching her how to dance. She was such a serious little thing, she still is for that matter. I remember how, if she didn't get a step just right she would get frustrated with herself. I found myself enjoying her company and even looking forward to her lessons; Lottie begged and made me feel guilty until I agreed to teach her. You see, Lottie and Miss Essie thought that, at sixteen, she needed to learn how to dance and since you and your brothers were always busy and I was so close that it seemed only logical for me to help in her education." 

Realizing, not for the first time that evening, just how blind he had been to his sister as she had grown and matured, Jason offered; 

"I can understand Lottie's logic. But, what I don't understand, Aaron, why did you wait so long before deciding to ask her to marry you?" 

Emitting a deep sigh, Aaron admitted; 

"When I found myself offering to teach her bookkeeping just so I could have an excuse to spend more time with her, I knew then, for certain, that I wanted to propose. But, I didn't think that she was in love with me, and, admittedly, I wanted to give her a chance to mature a little more. I wanted her to be certain of her own mind if she agreed to marry me and I didn't want her to have any regrets." 

Leaning forward to toss a few more twigs on their small fire, he continued; 

"As far as when was the first time I proposed; do you remember when you had issues with the man, George?" 

Recalling the incident that he was referring to, Jason nodded; 

"Yes, he was trying to convince the men to strike." 

Nodding, Aaron explained; 

"Well, you weren't the only Bolt who had a problem with the man. Just after her eighteenth birthday, Jemma was on her way to my office, she had gotten so good with doing the books that her lessons turned into her helping me do my books. Anyway, this particular afternoon when she was on her way to the mill, George stopped her, he had, apparently, decided that he wanted more than just an increase in pay from the Bolts, he had decided that he wanted Jemma and was willing to assault her to get her." 

Shocked, Jason could only mutter; 

"She never said anything, how did you find out?" 

Jason could only stare in disbelief as Aaron admitted; 

"I found out because I was the one who stopped him. I noticed that Jemma was running late, something that, as you know, isn't at all like her, so I decided to head down to Lottie's to see if everything was okay. As I was halfway to Lottie's I heard something strange, it sounded like a muffled scream, something inside of me panicked because I couldn't help but think that, somehow, Jemma was in danger, and little did I know how right I would be. When I found them, she was fighting for all she was worth, to be honest, I think she could have bested him, but when I saw how he was abusing her I became furious and dealt with it myself." 

Shaking his head, Jason ventured; 

"You mean she didn't become upset with you for trying to fight her battles? She used to fly into Jeremy, Joshua and me if we did." 

Shrugging, Aaron confessed; 

"Actually? No, quite the opposite. I told George to leave Seattle and never return and that if he didn't I would make certain that Jemma never had to worry about his presence again because I would kill him. Once he was gone, I took her back to my office, she was upset and I knew that she wouldn't want anyone to see her that way so we went the back way" 

Offering a slight chuckle, he continued his story; 

"When I got her back to the office, she just sat there, very quietly, as if she could not believe what had just happened. I noticed that her face was smudged so I took a cloth and began wiping the smudges away when she grabbed my hand and looked at me with a look that can only be described as a combination of fear and confusion before asking me why had he wanted to attack her the way he did." 

Curious as to his answer, Jason asked; 

"What did you tell her?" 

Rising from the cave floor, Aaron leaned against the wall of the cave as he sighed heavily, despite the fact that the only other person who knew what he was confessing to Jason was Jemma and that he had held the memories that he was now pouring out to Jason as something to be kept and, in some cases, treasured, as confidences between himself and Jemma, he felt it important that Jason understand just how in-depth his and Jemma's feeling were for each other. Turning he replied; 

"I told her that, sadly, there are twisted individuals in this world, and that rather than looking at someone as beautiful as herself and treasuring and appreciating that beauty, they would rather cause pain and twist that beauty so that it would become just as twisted and distorted as they were. That's when I received one of the biggest shocks of my life; she looked at me with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers and, in all innocence, asked me if that was why I had spent so much time with her because I was trying to protect her." 

Jason couldn't help but realize that Aaron was sharing a trust and confidence with him that none other, save his sister, would ever come to know, something that seemed important, almost vital for his peace of mind. Bearing this in mind, Jason encouraged; 

"Go on, what did you tell her?" 

Taking a seat on the cave floor, Aaron seemed to focus on the flames of the fire, as if reliving the moment all over again as he continued; 

"The only thing that I could do when confronted as I was; I confessed the truth and prayed that I wouldn't frighten her off with my admission. I remembered wondering where I would find the words and even more shocked when I managed to do so. Looking back on it, all I can say is that when I looked into her eyes it just seemed so natural for me to say; 'yes, that's part of why I spend so much time with you. Another part of why I spend so much time with you is because I'm so much happier when you're near me and that's because I love you.'" 

His curiosity spurring his question, Jason tilted his head to the side as he queried; 

"How did she take the news?" 

Chuckling slightly, Aaron looked at him in amused disbelief as he recounted; 

"She sat absolutely still and silent for a few moments. I thought that I had truly frightened her and that she would run away from me, taking any happiness I might have with her. But then, she just smiled that serene little smile of hers and her face brightened just before she giggled and said; 'thank God, I thought I was imagining things.' I was shocked and when I asked her how long she had known, she told me that she had suspected it when I volunteered to teach her how to dance and she knew for certain when I offered to teach her bookkeeping." 

Shaking his head in amusement, Jason ventured; 

"She always has been a quick study." 

Nodding, Aaron agreed as he offered; 

"You wanted to know the first time that I proposed to Jemma; it was shortly after I told her that I loved her. The day that I told her, she asked me to take a walk with her, you know that small lake on the side of the mountain that hasn't been logged yet? Did you know that's her favorite spot?" 

Shocked, Jason shook his head; 

"No, I knew that there would be times she would wander away from camp or decide to go riding on the mountain but I never knew that there was one specific place." 

Meeting Jason's look of incredulousness with a knowing look of his own, Aaron nodded; 

"There is. She took me to see it and after we had sat there for a little while, she looked at me and told me that, other than her family, that place was what she loved the most in this world, up until that point. I guess she must have read the confusion on my face because she just shook her head before taking my hand and saying; 'what I'm trying to say, is that one of the reasons I'm so relieved that you love me is because I was afraid that I had managed to fall in love with someone who didn't love me in return.' Can you believe that she was afraid that I didn't love her?" 

Standing to stretch his legs as he took a drink from his canteen, Jason observed; 

"Aaron, there's one thing that has always been consistent with Jemma, and that's her humility. She's never tried to be anything but herself and she's never seen in herself what others see in her. She's always had a naturalness about her, no matter where she is; she's just as comfortable in an evening gown as she is climbing a tree or riding a horse." 

Turning serious, Jason pointed out; 

"I've asked you before, but you haven't exactly answered my question; when did you first propose to my sister?" 

Clearing his throat to break and uncomfortable silence, Aaron admitted; 

"I want you to listen to all of what I'm about to say before you fly off the handle. I told her that day that I knew she needed time to adjust to everything and, admittedly, I was worried about the age difference. She just shook her head and told me that, since there had always been the difference in our ages and it didn't seem to stop us from falling in love than she didn't see where it was a problem now. A couple of weeks went by and we continued in our same routine, of course, the only difference now was that we knew we loved each other and we had taken to walking to that spot she loved so much. This particular day, she seemed a little sad and when I asked her why she told me it was because you might have to start cutting on that section of the mountain soon and that she would miss her special place. On our way back to the mill there was just something about the way her eyes were shining and the way the sun was reflecting off of her hair that day that made me realize just how much I wanted her to be my wife. I couldn't help myself from pulling her to a stop so that I could steal a kiss and when I looked into her eyes I asked her to marry me." 

Unable to prevent himself from interrupting as his curiosity was peaked, Jason demanded; 

"Would I be right in assuming that she turned you down?" 

Shaking his head, Aaron chuckled; 

"Actually, quite the contrary, although she didn't exactly say yes either. She wanted your, Joshua and Jeremy's blessings and she knew that it was going to take some time because she didn't want to have to choose between all of you or me and I didn't want her to have to choose. So, I agreed to give her the time she needed, although I warned her that I wouldn't stop asking unless she flat out said no." 

Doing a quick calculation, Jason interjected; 

"Wait a minute, Aaron, you said that the first time you asked her to marry you was just a couple of weeks after her eighteenth birthday, didn't you?" 

At his nod of agreement, Jason continued; 

"Aaron, that was just about a month or two before I left for New Bedford." 

Sighing in frustrated dejection, he clarified; 

"Almost six weeks to the day to be exact." 

Seeing the look of suspicion in his companion's eyes, Aaron hastened to explain; 

"Before you become indignant, let me explain something; I know what you're thinking, Jason, and believe me that had nothing to do with the bet." 

Shaking his head ruefully, Aaron huffed; 

"You have no idea how much that damn bet has either tripped me up or come back to haunt me over the last year. I thought that, at the time, I was trying to do something good, but I soon found myself wishing I had tried to find another way." 

Staring at him in disbelief, Jason demanded; 

"How did you think that trying to take the mountain from us was doing something good? The only good that would have been accomplished would have been that you owned all that timberland and you would have become richer in the bargain." 

Nodding, he explained; 

"You're half right, I was trying to become richer, but not by taking your mountain. I never wanted your mountain, Jason, at least not for the reason you're thinking." 

Puzzled, Jason stared in disbelief as he questioned; 

"Then why did you make that wager, what were you hoping to gain?" 

Leaning his head back against the stone at his back, Aaron closed his eyes momentarily as he confessed; 

"I thought that everything was falling into place and that it was fate the way the timing of everything seemed to work out. I didn't want the mountain for myself or my business, I wanted it for Jemma. When I saw the look on her face and in her eyes when she told me that her favorite place by the lake might well be lost to her, I wanted to stop that from happening. Then, when she asked for more time to accept my proposal and you suggested the trip to New Bedford and the idea of the bet came up, I thought that, even if you lost, you weren't really losing." 

Comprehending his idea, Jason ventured; 

"You were going to sign Bridal Veil Mountain over to Jemma, which meant we still would have been able to continue our lumber business, but..." 

Nodding, Aaron continued; 

"But, Jemma could have added the stipulation that her special place be left untouched." 

Narrowing his gaze in speculation, Jason stated rather than asked; 

"She didn't know anything about it, did she?" 

Shaking his head, Aaron confessed; 

"No, she didn't. I wanted to surprise her, in the event I won, but I guess you could say that I tripped over my own arrogance and had I known at the time how she would have reacted, I would never have made that stupid wager." 

Certain as to the answer, Jason voiced; 

"Let me guess, when she found out she was furious, wasn't she?" 

His eyes growing serious at his recollections, Aaron shook his head, sadly as he admitted; 

"No, Jason, she wasn't mad, I would have rather that she had been mad; she was hurt, very, very hurt. When she came to my office that day, I could see the hurt in her eyes and all I could think of was setting whatever it was that had hurt her so much right, imagine my shock when I learned that I was the one who did it." 

Pinning Jason with his eyes, Aaron stated in self aggravation; 

"You know the old saying about the road to Hell being paved with good intentions, well I definitely did that. When I asked her to tell me why she was so upset, she began crying and asked me if I had any idea what that bet meant. I told her that it was just a good-natured bet between you and me, as usual, and she just shook her head and told me that it was a good deal more than that. She had made her mind up to accept my marriage proposal, but before she could tell me I made that stupid wager and until the bet was done, there was no way that she could marry me." 

Jason, suddenly, understood the reason for his sister's behavior before his departure, she had become so withdrawn and quiet and sad, but he had assumed that it was because her brothers would be away for so long. That and his faith in her capabilities had found him placing her in charge of the logging operation until he, Joshua and Jeremy's return, in the hopes that it would occupy her thoughts and raise her spirits. Now, he realized that the reason for her behavior was because she had been broken-hearted. Turning to Aaron, he pleaded quietly; 

"Aaron, why didn't you tell me, we could have called the bet off." 

Shaking his head, he explained; 

"I wanted to do that, Jason, but she refused to let me. She was afraid that if we canceled the wager and asked for your blessings that you and everyone else would think that she had either sold herself into marriage or that I blackmailed her into marrying me in exchange for canceling the bet. She was also afraid that, with your stubborn nature, you would see it as her having a lack of faith in you to do what you set out to do." 

Deciding to satisfy his own curiosity over the issue, given how much he knew that Jemma had been bothered by it, Aaron questioned; 

“Let me ask you something, Jason, you wouldn't make that bet without Josh and Jeremy's backing, but why didn't you ever ask for Jemma's? Was it because she's a woman? I don't think that you realize just how much that hurt her, even though she never said anything about it.” 

Stunned, Jason admitted; 

“I just never thought about it, Aaron, I mean when we made the bet she wasn't right there but Joshua and Jeremy were, and...” 

Leaving off he considered his real reason as he confessed; 

“And because I had been thinking that it was my place to make her decisions since Mother and Father died and I suppose that I just took it for granted that decision fell into that same category.” 

Shaking his head, Jason looked to Aaron to ask; 

“But she isn't a baby or a little girl anymore, is she Aaron?” 

Shaking his head, Aaron affirmed; 

“No, Jason, she's not a little girl anymore, she's a grown woman, and if you're honest with yourself you know that she has more sense than most of the men we know who are twice her age. Imagine how she must feel when someone as arrogant as I can be is able to realize that but her own brother doesn't. Although you're not totally at fault because I never questioned the fact that you didn't include her in the decision to accept the bet either; something that I came to regret not insisting upon later on.” 

Jason couldn't help but feel pain for what his sister must have suffered as he voiced those thoughts; 

"Poor, Pixie, she never said a word, she was hiding how heartbroken she was and never said a word." 

Shaking his head, Aaron pointed out; 

"She wouldn't, Jason. Unfortunately, I was just as stupid and lost my temper when she told me why we couldn't get married right then. I told her that I didn't give a damn what anyone, except for her, thought about why we decided to get married, bet or no bet and that if that was her concern than she was focusing on the wrong things." 

Chuckling because he knew what his sister's reaction to such a statement would have been, Jason asked in amusement; 

"Since I don't remember you wearing any bruises, tell me, Aaron, just how long was it before Jemma stopped giving you the silent treatment?" 

Offering his own amused laugh, Aaron observed; 

"You know your sister too well, you know that, don't you, Jason?"

Shaking his head, Aaron continued; 

"It took a couple of months after you left before she would even speak to me if she passed me in the street. Then, she would only carry on a conversation with me if it was related to the sawmill or the logging camp." 

Tilting his head to the side, Jason questioned; 

"Something obviously thawed out that stubbornness of hers, when she gets that determination of hers up an iceberg gives a warmer reception than my sister does. So, what happened to change it?" 

Deciding to stretch his legs, Aaron rose to walk to the mouth of the cave as he recalled one of the most frightening moments, up to learning that Jemma had been abducted. Turning, he asked; 

"Do you remember your man, Anderson?" 

At Jason's nod of affirmation, Aaron shook his head in stubbornness as he crossed his arms over his chest before he stated emphatically; 

"Jason, I won't apologize for what I did to that man. Jemma had asked me to come to the logging camp, something was going on with the flume that you were building at that time and the production was a little behind which meant a delay in shipments to the sawmill. One thing that she insisted on while you were gone was that the business between the logging operation and the sawmill be conducted just as it normally was when you and I dealt with each other." 

Finding some humor, Jason quipped; 

"I'm guessing that must have been a hard task for you, Aaron." 

Casting a sarcastic glance in Jason's direction, he returned; 

"Yes and no, I certainly didn't mind the time spent in her company, but, well, let's just say that I never had to fight the urge to take you in my arms and kiss you." 

Nodding, Jason offered; 

"Point taken and understood." 

Continuing, Aaron offered; 

"Anyway, when I got to the camp I heard a ruckus near the flume since I knew that she would, more than likely, be wherever the ruckus was I went down to see what was going on. When I got there it was just Jemma and Anderson, I found out later that she had sent the rest of the men to another site because the flume had to be reinforced. It seems that Anderson was trying to push the logs fast and closer together than what was advisable and it caused a breaking point that was going to have to be reinforced. When Jemma said something to him, he became defiant, something that I learned had been going on since you left, but she was determined to handle it all herself. 

Neither of them realized I was there, listening to the interchange. Jemma told Anderson that she was taking him off of the flume because he was costing them way too much time and cost in repairing the damages that he was causing because he refused to stick to the guidelines set for safety reasons. He told her that he wasn't going anywhere, he liked the flume work and that was where he was going to stay and that no woman, no matter what her last name was, would tell him any differently. She told him that she was not going to put up with his attitude, not because of how he felt about her being a woman and in charge, but because he was putting other people's lives at risk and he could pick up his pay immediately. You know the floating walkway you had out there at the time to help traffic the logs? Well, they had been standing on that and when she turned to leave he picked her up and tossed her in the pond." 

Seeing the look on Jason's face, Aaron nodded; 

"I know, she can swim like a fish, but, Jason, no woman wearing a full skirt like she was that day and certainly not when her skirt gets snagged on a log that's under the water's surface, keeping her under, nor when she hits her head on a log as she hits the water." 

His eyes widened in anger and fury at the audacity that Anderson had possessed to do such a thing to his sister. Even more frustrating was that he knew nothing of the incident, something that he expressed; 

"Why weren't we ever told about this Aaron; and just what happened to Anderson?" 

Meeting Jason's look of intensity with a level one of his own, Aaron admitted; 

"Truthfully? I tried to kill him. He stood on the dock, laughing, LAUGHING, Jason. As soon as I saw him pick her up, I ran to the pond and dove in, something that I'm very glad I did. Jemma's skirt had gotten caught on the underside of a log, not to mention she had hit her head when she hit the water and she was out cold." 

A cold shiver running down his spine, Jason realized aloud; 

"She would have died if you hadn't of been there, Aaron." 

Nodding his agreement, Aaron continued; 

"I know, Jason, and that's what made me so mad, not to mention just how scared I was by that very fact. When I got her out of the water, the big oaf was still standing there, laughing, and mind you, Jemma wasn't breathing. After I got her to cough up most of the water that she had swallowed as well as making sure that she was breathing again, before I knew that I had done it, I punched the hell out of him and knocked him into the opposite side of the pond. When he went in he hit his arm on a log and managed to break it, I offered him a hand out and told him that if he didn't leave immediately, I was going to kill him and considering that he had just tried to kill Jemma no jury in the territory would convict me of it." 

Taking in everything he had learned, Jason wondered aloud; 

"But Aaron, how did we never find out about this?" 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Aaron demanded; 

"Knowing your sister as well as you do, Jason, are you REALLY surprised that you never found out about it? No one knows about it except Jemma, Anderson and myself; and even Jemma doesn't know what I did to Anderson. Once I made sure that she was alive and breathing alright, I couldn't hold my temper any longer where he was concerned. Once he was out of the water he left without a word to me or anyone else. Given that there was no one else around to see what had happened, or to send for a doctor, I knew that the only thing that I could do was to get her out of there, so I picked her up and was heading towards the camp when she came to. When she realized what was going on, she begged me not to let the men see her like that, she wanted to go to your cabin so that she could get out of her wet dress. I couldn't understand her logic, she had come close to losing her life and if I hadn't of just happened to have been there, she very well could have, but all she was worried about was the men not seeing her in a wet dress."

Emitting a short laugh that was a cross between amusement, disbelief, and awe, Aaron continued; 

"But, as usual, I should have realized that there was a rhyme to her reason. When she had finished changing and came out of her bedroom, she shocked me, more I think than what she did the day she told me that she loved me. She just walked up to me and asked me to please take her back to the camp, mind you, after I changed my wet clothes and begged me to never say a word about what happened to anyone, especially you and your brothers. She said she would tell everyone that she fired Anderson and let it go at that because she was afraid that if the men found out what had happened, she would lose their respect and if that were to happen then her authority would always be challenged and running the logging camp would be impossible." 

Although he was fairly certain that he knew the answer, Jason pressed; 

"I have the feeling that wasn't the part that shocked you, Aaron." 

Offering a slight smile, Aaron shook his head as he confessed; 

"No, it wasn't. What shocked me was that once everything was settled, she asked me if I thought that, with all of the girls you were planning on bringing back, she might be able to find a suitable husband. I don't mind telling you, Jason, I couldn't help but feel my heart drop. I asked her what sort of a husband did she have in mind." 

Leaning back as he studied the look on his companions face, Jason prodded; 

"What did she say?" 

Chuckling, he related the incident; 

"She told me that she had been thinking about it and that she realized that the perfect husband for her was one who was serious, ambitious, overbearing, and sometimes temperamental, had a tendency to be arrogant, and could be very frustrating, and did I know of anyone who fit that description who was willing to put up with a woman who was stubborn, a little naive, had a bad temper, but just so happened to love me more than what she thought possible and was hoping that I still felt the same."

Seeing the light that had come to Aaron's eyes at the memory, Jason couldn't help but offer a warm smile as he ventured; 

"Pixie was never really one to keep her feelings hidden, she's always been a direct and to the point girl. So what did you do after she told you how she felt? I'm assuming you made up?" 

Nodding, he explained; 

"We did, I asked her did she remember when I told her the first time that I proposed that, until she said 'yes', it wouldn't be the last time she heard that question when she said yes, I dropped to one knee and asked her to marry me. This time, she said yes, but there was a condition to it. She wanted to wait until the bet was over, she also pointed out that, even waiting that year, she would only be a little more than twenty years old and any argument that you might be able to give about her maturity wouldn't really be valid." 

Suspicion clouding his eyes as he recalled something that had occurred just after the brides had arrived, Jason demanded; 

"Aaron, there's something I have to ask; just after the brides arrived, when you were 'courting' at least three different girls..." 

Leaving the remainder of his statement unspoken, Aaron nodded as he confessed; 

"Jason, I swear, I wasn't trying to two time your sister, I grew impatient. I wanted to marry Jemma and I was trying to do something, anything to bring the bet to an end, but, again, good intentions, pride, anger, and arrogance." 

Meeting Jason's look with an even one of his own as he praised; 

"As honest as you and I try to always be, Jason, your sister could teach us lessons in that quality. When she found out, I can tell you, I'm amazed I had any hide left when she was done with me, luckily for me, she wasn't mad at the idea of the girls. She told me that she knew good and well if I had waited for as long as I had to tell her I loved her and to ask her to marry me, then she had enough sense to know that I had some kind of scheme up my sleeve and she wanted to know what that was. I confessed. I told her that I was trying anything and everything to bring the bet to an end." 

Recalling all of the various schemes and plots that Aaron had put into place in the past year, as well as the expense, he demanded; 

"Aaron, by your own admission, your only interest in acquiring our mountain was to turn around and sign it over into Jemma's possession. Yet, you went to a lot of trouble and expense to try and cause us to lose the bet, and you did all of this to make my sister happy. By the way, what was her reaction when you admitted to what you were doing?" 

Laughing, he admitted; 

"She told me that I had made my bed and now I had to lay in it. She said that if you lost the bet on your own that was one thing, and she would never fault me for that. But, she also told me that if she found out I had done anything underhanded to cause you to lose it, not only would she not marry me then but she might not marry me at all." 

Piecing everything together, Jason recalled when Aaron's manipulations had stopped and surmised; 

"And that straightened everything out, didn't it?" 

Casting a sideways glance, Aaron asked; 

"Knowing Jemma, do you have any doubts?" 

Turning serious, Aaron reached into his pocket to pull out a small box before tossing it to Jason. Curious, Jason lifted the lid and couldn't help but be impressed as he studied the contents; inside was a square cut emerald ring, surrounded by small diamonds. Closing the box he tossed it back to Aaron as he speculated; 

"I'm assuming that would be for my sister?" 

Nodding, Aaron asked; 

"Do you know why I picked an emerald ring for her?" 

Shaking his head, Jason remained silent as he allowed Aaron to continue; 

"Do you remember me telling you how I ordered that perfume for her from San Francisco, do you know why?

Shaking his head, Jason replied; 

"No, although I am curious as to why you went to all that trouble." 

Securing the ring back in his pocket, Aaron offered; 

"Jemma and I went on a picnic while you were gone, to her special spot." 

Seeing a look of suspicion in the man's eyes, Aaron offered; 

"Jason, before you wonder; I've never touched your sister other than to hold her or kiss her." 

Nodding, Jason validated; 

"I know that, Aaron. I trust Jemma completely, and as much as I hate to admit it, I know that you're an honorable man and would never take liberties with any woman, not your wife." 

Feeling relieved, Aaron offered; 

"Thank you for that, Jason. As I was saying, when we went on our picnic it started to rain, but rather than trying to run for the buggy or hurry home, Jemma just started laughing and got up and started running through the meadow around the lake. I was so surprised I just sat there in amazement, and admittedly, enjoying the sound of her laughter and the joy I saw on her face." 

Offering a short laugh, Jason explained; 

"Ever since she was old enough to walk, she's loved the rain. Fair warning though, if it's thundering, lightning, and storming, she tends to become withdrawn; she's afraid of them, but she'd rather die than admit to that." 

Shaking his head, Aaron, offered; 

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. As surprised as I was by her running through the rain, I was even more surprised when she stopped and grabbed me by the hand to join her. I remember telling her how impractical it was to play in the rain in my jacket, she just took it off of my shoulders and laid it in the buggy before simply telling me that the problem was solved. Do you know something? I realized that I was enjoying the rain as much as she was. Anyway, I had a business trip to San Francisco a couple of weeks after that, and it so happens that a friend of mine is a chemist with a perfume company there. When I paid him a visit he was working on something new and asked my opinion on it; as it turned out the perfume I gave Jemma was that project. He was trying to capture the scent of fresh rain and when he handed me the bottle to ask my opinion, as soon as I opened the bottle and the scent hit me, I immediately thought of Jemma and that day in the rain. I bought the first bottle that he produced." 

Jason leaned against the wall of the cave before asking; 

"And the ring?" 

Having taken a drink from the water canteen, Aaron replaced the cap before answering; 

"I had made my mind up when I left on the trip that I was bringing back an engagement ring, and no offense to the brides but what I wanted for Jemma wasn't something that I would find in Ben's store, so I had the ring made especially to match her eyes. I gave her the perfume for her nineteenth birthday and I've kept the ring in my pocket, waiting for the day that I could give it to her." 

Turning to face Jason fully, his tone hardened somewhat; 

"And now you know everything, Jason, you know the how and the why. I wanted to ask for your blessing at the dance because I wanted to give her the ring then, despite your family's notoriety and full acceptance, Jason, that doesn't seem to include your sister." 

Puzzled, Jason demanded; 

"What do you mean?" 

Leaning forward, Aaron explained; 

"Jason, your sister has been raised by three brothers in a logging camp. Add to that, there's no denying that you have a sister who is one of a kind; she's beautiful beyond belief, smarter than most men I know, she's the kind of girl that you want to get to know and take a lifetime doing it. But didn't you ever wonder why none of the other men have tried to court her?" 

Sighing in frustration, Jason admitted; 

"I've always thought it was because anyone who might want to, were intimidated." 

Nodding, Aaron agreed; 

"Yes, that's a large part of it, but another part of the problem is that she doesn't feel as if she fits in; anywhere. She's been raised around men, but she doesn't fit into that world, and she doesn't fit in with the brides because she's not one of them. Everyone views her as something other than herself; she's a Bolt, but not a brother, she probably knows the timber business just as good as you or me, but she isn't a logger, she's a young lady but not one of the brides. Not only does she not really fit in, but she also doesn't really get to be just Jemma?" 

Sighing in resignation, Jason met his look with one of question; 

"Aaron, as much as I hate to admit it, you fall into a small, select group who have come to accept her as just that; herself. I think the only other ones who haven't tried to group her as you've described would be Lottie, Miss Essie, and Joshua." 

Nodding, Aaron confessed; 

"I wanted to make it as special for her as possible." 

Narrowing his gaze, Jason questioned; 

"Aaron, let me ask you something; suppose we find Jemma, but..." 

Unable to comprehend, let alone verbalize his thought, Aaron finished his statement; 

"Yes, Jason, even if that was to be the case, I would still want to marry Jemma. But we need to hope and pray that isn't the case, not because it would change how I feel about her, but because, we both know, it will kill something inside of her." 

Motioning towards the visible sky outside of the cave entrance, Aaron offered; 

"Since I had some sleep, I suggest that you get a little as well, I'll go out and watch for them." 

Watching as he left the cave, Jason knew that he had misjudged the man, for longer than what he cared to admit to. Closing his eyes to seek some rest, he asked a prayer for his sister's safe return and the hope that he was making the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jason and Aaron wait at the mountain pass in the hopes of rescuing Jemma, Jason begins to wonder if he misjudged his adversary. Meanwhile, Josh and Jeremy find more clues, thanks to Jemma's ingenuity, however, will Aaron and the Bolts be in time to save her?

Joshua and Jeremy sat, resting the horses for a few minutes as they gathered their bearings. The had managed to find several clues that their sister had left, each one finding the hopefulness of finding their sister increasing. They realized that they had stumbled onto something when they came across, what had turned out to be, the last campsite that the Harmons had left, and judging by how they had found things, it was apparent that they had left it in a hurry. Seeing the condition of the campsite, Jeremy questioned; 

"Joshua, what do you think happened?" 

Surveying the area, Josh noticed a much smaller set of footprints that he knew had to belong to their sister. Motioning, he called; 

"Jeremy, come here." 

When his brother had joined him, Joshua pointed out; 

"Look, those have to be Jemma's footprints, they're smaller and they weren't made by boots." 

Nodding, his agreement, Jeremy followed the trail of prints before realizing that she must have begun running at some point, a mystery he found quickly solved as the trail led to the river bank. Realization dawning, Jeremy summoned; 

"JOSHUA!" 

When he joined his brother, Josh demanded; 

"What is it?" 

Pointing out his discovery, he explained; 

"Her tracks end here, at the bank and judging by that last print, she dove into the water." 

His eyes falling on something in the grass, Josh snatched it up as he immediately recognized it. Turning to his younger brother, he wasn't surprised when Jeremy's eyes widened in recognition as he exclaimed; 

"That's Mother's locket!" 

Nodding, Joshua ventured; 

"Jeremy, I think what happened was that it fell off at she dove in and when she did, the Harmons broke camp to go after her." 

Considering, Jeremy speculated; 

"Josh, that means that they can't be too far ahead of us." 

Agreeing, Josh suggested; 

"I know, I think that what we need to do is split up. We take that trail that Aaron and Jason took and see about finding them to let them know what's going on, my guess is that, with her trying to escape, they will ride hard and fast. I don't see them going into the mountains because it will be dark by the time they get there, but I do see them making camp at the base." 

Seeing the logic of Josh's plan, Jeremy agreed, although he couldn't help but ask; 

"Josh, I don't want to think about it, but what if, since she went into the water..." 

Leaving the thought unspoken, Josh offered, unable to think about it himself; 

"Jeremy, you know that Pixie can swim better than anybody we know. Who else do you know that can fall into the water and take to it like a fish the way that she did. Don't you remember, she could out swim the rest of us by the time she was five." 

Nodding, Jeremy agreed; 

"Yeah, Josh, but she wasn't wearing an evening gown when she did that either." 

Shaking his head, Josh clasped his hand on his brother's shoulder as he advised; 

"Come on, Jeremy let's go find Jason and Aaron." 

With that they mounted their horses as Josh tucked the locket into his hip pocket for safety, determined to return the necklace to its rightful owner; his sister.

Jason sat just outside the cave, far enough back to stay hidden but close enough for an eagle view of the land just below which encompassed the entrance to the mountains. He and Aaron had taken turns on watch, waiting for the Harmons to appear, something that found them both on tenterhooks as each pondered their personal worries and fears for Jemma. Despite being preoccupied with his own worries for his sister, Jason couldn't help but feel even more sympathetic for Aaron's plight, especially after the confidences that he had shared regarding his feelings where Jemma was concerned. Not only had he been considering Aaron's confidences but he had also been repeatedly examining the fact that he had overlooked several clues of his sister's behavior that had been a clear indication of her feelings. He couldn't help but remember how he had, absentmindedly, thought that there was some man who was building up his courage to approach her big brother; however, he had never considered the possibility that man would turn out to be Aaron Stempel. A fact that he couldn't deny also eliminated the theory of a man building his courage before asking for the hand of Jason Bolt's sister in marriage. Despite there past differences, one fact that Jason could not deny was that courage was not something that Aaron lacked. Although he might not rush into anything rashly, he was also not one to back down from anything either. 

Rising to stretch his legs, as he noted the position of the sun, he could see that the afternoon was quickly approaching evening. Taking the canteens, he made his way to the small stream that was fed off the nearby mountains to refill them, when he returned it was to find Aaron up and awake as he was standing in an attempt to stretch and work the kinks out of his back and legs from sleeping on the stone floor. Holding his canteen out in invitation, Jason offered; 

"I refilled them, could you use some water?" 

Nodding, he took the canteen before taking a long drink. Once he was satisfied he replaced the cap as he observed; 

"Thank you, although I can't say I wouldn't have preferred a cup of good, strong coffee."

Chuckling, Jason nodded as he agreed; 

"I can't deny that I wouldn't mind the same thing. I assume that you slept well, at least given our accommodations." 

Searching through the sack that Lottie and Candy had provided for them, Aaron found the pouch of biscuits that had been packed for them. Taking one before offering the pouch to Jason, he asked before taking a bite; 

"I slept, at least enough to make sure I rested." 

Before taking another bite, he turned to look at Jason in curiosity as he demanded; 

"Why did you say that you assumed I had slept well." 

Taking a biscuit from the pouch for himself, Jason sat with his knee raised and his arm braced across it as if he was studying the pastry before offering in a neutral tone; 

"Oh, no reason, only that you must have been able to sleep hard enough to dream." 

Finding himself irritated, Aaron demanded in a sharp tone; 

"And just what makes you say that, Bolt?" 

Offering a knowing and slight smile, Jason quipped; 

"Because, Aaron, you were talking in your sleep." 

Slightly embarrassed by Jason's observations, Aaron huffed; 

"Plenty of people talk in their sleep, Bolt, especially when they have something on their minds." 

Taking a bite of his food, Jason muttered between bites; 

"That's true enough, Aaron, but I'm guessing that, since the only thing you kept saying was my sister's name, you must only have one thing on yours." 

His aggravation and determination showing, Aaron nodded as he agreed; 

"You're absolutely right, I do. That one thing, at this moment, is getting Jemma away from the Harmons." 

Moving to the mouth of the cave to observe the afternoon sky for himself and to get some fresh air, Aaron glanced over his shoulder as he asked; 

"Did you see anything while I was asleep." 

Shaking his head, Jason related; 

"Not yet, I figure that if they aren't here by dark then we can look for them tomorrow." 

Seeking to ease the mood, Jason ventured; 

"You know, Aaron, since you mentioned it earlier, Pixie makes a really good cup of coffee." 

Leaning against the mouth of the entrance of the cave, Aaron crossed his arms over his chest as he admitted; 

"I'm quite well aware of just how talented your sister is in the kitchen, Jason. Didn't you know that she used to do a great deal of cooking when she stayed with Lottie? Lottie said that she's never seen anyone make cooking look as easy as Jemma does." 

His curiosity peaked, Aaron queried; 

"But since we're on the subject, there's something that I've always been curious about but I've never asked." 

Replacing his canteen cap after having drunk from the container, Jason nodded his encouragement; 

"Go ahead and ask." 

Approaching his companion, Aaron sat across from Jason as he asked; 

"Why do you, Joshua and Jeremy call Jemma 'Pixie' sometimes?" 

His mind flashing recalling just how his sister had come by her nickname, Jason began; 

"You know that our parents died when Jemma was very little." 

Nodding, Aaron offered; 

"Yes, she was a little more than a year or so old, wasn't she? I know that she doesn't remember anything about your parents except the stories that you and your brothers have told her over the years." 

Taking a deep breath as he recalled, Jason continued; 

"Our mother died a few months after Jemma was born and our father died just before she turned two years old. She was such a small thing when she was born, she still is, anyway, mother and father would tell us the fairy tales that they had been brought up with, in Scotland and, according to those tales, there were these little fairy-like creatures who flitted to and fro that were full of joy and happiness called the pixies. The first time she laughed when she was a baby, Mother said that the sound reminded her of what the pixies must have sounded like, and then when she began walking she seemed to be everywhere, Father said that not only did she sound like a pixie but she also flitted about like one too, so we all took to calling her Pixie." 

Offering a slight smile, Aaron turned to Jason before observing; 

"It still fits her, doesn't it? That how she is, even now, she always seems to be full of happiness and joy and laughter." 

Turning serious as he pinned the man with his eyes, Jason issued; 

"I don't want that to change about her, Aaron, EVER. I never want to see her sad or hurt or unhappy." 

Accepting the obvious challenge of his statement, Aaron nodded his agreement as he vowed; 

"Neither do I, Jason, which is why I plan to make certain that she never is." 

Before they could say more, they found their attention drawn by a noise outside. 

Jeremy and Joshua were riding as quickly as possible, following the trail that Jason and Aaron had left for them should the need arise. Despite the desperation of the current situation, Jeremy couldn't help but find his thoughts split between the more immediate issue at hand of his sister's abduction, and the news of Aaron Stempel's intentions to marry Jemma. Turning to his older brother, Joshua, he began hesitantly; 

"Josh, there's something that I'd like to ask." 

Joshua knew that, given the talks he had already had with Jason, Lottie and even Aaron, it was only a matter of time before Jeremy sought him out about the subject. Bearing that thought in mind, Joshua nodded; 

"Go ahead, Jeremy." 

Choosing his words carefully, Jeremy asked; 

"Do you really think that Jemma's going to marry Stempel? I mean do you think that Jason's going to let that happen?" 

Turning to his brother, Josh countered; 

"Jeremy, let me ask you something; can you remember our sister ever asking for anything for herself, ever?" 

Searching his memory, Jeremy shook his head; 

"No, not really." 

Nodding, Joshua decided to share with Jeremy what he had shared with Jason; 

"Jeremy, I understand why you feel the way you do about it. I know our history with Stempel hasn't exactly been a smooth one, but I watched them at the dance and I don't doubt that he loves her, and even more importantly, she loves him. I could see it in her eyes, she wants to marry Aaron just as much as he wants to marry her and given just how unselfish Pixie has always been, don't you think the least we can do is to support and back her about this?" 

The concern obvious in his eyes, Jeremy expressed his greatest concern aloud as he demanded; 

"But do you think that he'll take care of her? I mean this isn't about the mountain is it?" 

Shaking his head, Joshua ventured; 

"No, Jeremy, truthfully, I'm not sure that it really ever was about the mountain. At least not in the way that we originally thought it was." 

Processing his brother's observations, Jeremy sighed in resignation as he admitted; 

"I guess that she could do worse. I mean it's not like he isn't the richest man in town." 

Shaking his head, Joshua ventured; 

"Actually, Jeremy he won't be that unless he DOES marry Pixie." 

Motioning just up ahead, Joshua pointed; 

"Look, there are their horses." 

Glancing about, Jeremy noticed the almost hidden cave, as well as the copse of trees where Aaron and Jason had sheltered and secured their horses. Following suit with their own horses, Joshua and Jeremy made certain that all four animals were far enough back and out of sight to afford them the element of surprise before making their way to the cave entrance. Trying to be as quiet as possible, they found themselves shocked as they were jerked inside the mouth of the cave to be pushed against the side of the cave wall. However, they breathed a sigh of relief as they faced their brother and Aaron Stempel, who's own relief showed as they released the fistful of a shirt that each had been clutching. Worry showing on his features, Jason demanded; 

"What's going on, what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be trailing them, why are you here?" 

Fishing in their pockets Jeremy and Joshua dropped the clues they had picked up into Jason and Aaron's hands as Joshua explained; 

"We did, Jason they are heading this way and they're doing it a lot faster then what we thought they were." 

His worry for Jemma obvious, Aaron demanded; 

"Why do you say that, Joshua?" 

Reaching into his other pocket, Joshua held the last clue that they had found by its chain as Aaron took it to study it just before turning to Jason to observe; 

"Jemma sets a lot of store by this locket, she wouldn't ever just leave it unless she was desperate." 

Holding up the matching earring to the one they had found at his sister's marker, Jason countered; 

"And here is her other earring." 

Facing his brothers, he demanded; 

"Where did you find the locket, Joshua?" 

Catching his breath, Joshua explained; 

"The last campsite, Jason. We followed her tracks and they led to the river, we found the locket in the grass next to the river." 

Offering his observations, Jeremy stated; 

"Jason, judging by the tracks, it looks like she dove into the river and tried swimming for it." 

Shocked, Aaron demanded; 

"Do you mean to tell me, Jeremy, that you think she tried to get away by diving in the river and trying to swim away, in an evening gown?" 

Nodding, Joshua rushed to explain; 

"Yes, but, in her defense, I don't think that she was exactly thinking about that fact when she dove in. We followed until we came to where they must have pulled her out, and we found her tracks." 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aaron offered; 

"Thank God, that means she's still alive." 

Jeremy nodded as he informed them; 

"Yes, and it wasn't too hard to figure out where they were heading. It looks like they were going to make camp and when Pixie decided to go for her swim, they broke it up pretty quick to try and catch her and, by the looks of it, they're riding hard and fast, so I figure that we'll see them by nightfall." 

Turning to Aaron, Jason vowed; 

"We'll be ready for them." 

Turning to his brothers, he ordered; 

"Make sure that the horses are out of sight and that you have your guns ready." 

Swallowing hard, Jeremy asked; 

"Jason, I know that we don't like the idea of it, but.." 

Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, Jason finished the statement; 

"Jeremy, we do whatever we have to, to get Jemma back. I don't want to have to take their lives, but if it's a choice between their lives or our sister's, there really isn't a choice, is there?" 

Shaking his head, Jeremy agreed; 

"No, Jason, not when you put it that way." 

Having settled that aspect of their situation, Aaron asked; 

"Jason, how do we want to do this?" 

Thinking for a moment, he ventured; 

"We wait for them, out of sight, and when we see how they situate themselves, then we'll know better how to handle it." 

It wasn't long before Aaron and the Bolt's vigil was rewarded as they heard the sound of horses being ridden hard and fast. They watched as the four Harmon's dismounted as well as noticing that something, aside from her situation, wasn't quite right with Jemma. Studying the distant figure that he would recognize anywhere, Aaron motioned as he spoke in a hushed tone; 

"Jason, something isn't right, besides the situation, with Jemma. Look how she's sitting that horse." 

Studying his sister's figure, Jason nodded; 

"She's been able to sit a horse since the first time that she was put on the back of one." 

Shaking his head, Jason advised; 

"Aaron, we can't worry about the small things like that right now. We have to worry about getting her away from them and then we can deal with everything else." 

Motioning to Jeremy and Joshua, he advised; 

"Jeremy, Joshua, you circle behind in the direction they entered from. Aaron, you and I will come from this one, we're lucky that we have that river to one side and the mountains to the other. Now, let's go." 

Easing their way closer to tighten the circle that they had formed around their adversaries, Jason and Aaron waited until the Harmons had gathered at one of the two campfires that had been made. Noticing how they had laid their rifles to the side, Jason motioned to Jeremy and Joshua as he turned to Aaron to advise; 

"Now!" 

Rushing on the group to surround them, Jason advised; 

"You know, Elijah, I thought that we had everything settled the last time that we met. But apparently, considering that you saw fit to abduct our sister, I must have been mistaken." 

Sneering in contempt, Elijah growled; 

"Considering that you cost me, my boy and grandson, I think that one useless female, no matter how pretty she may be, is more than a fair trade." 

Noticing Aaron's presence, Elijah snickered as he observed; 

"So I guess she wasn't lying when she said that she was already spoken for, even though I had to force a name from her." 

His contempt and hatred for the man increasing, especially after what he had just implied, Aaron's eyes narrowed in a look of hatred as he confirmed in a low and dangerous tone; 

"No, she wasn't lying." 

Leveling his rifle at Elijah's chest, he demanded; 

"Now, where is she?" 

Despite having followed along with his father's plans, Job found that he couldn't stomach any more of his father's cruelty as he pleaded; 

"Pa, this isn't right, it hasn't been from the start. What happened to Will was an accident and he could have just as well been killed if he was a trapper, and trying to take the boy from his mama, that was wrong. This has to stop Pa, the only reason I went along with it was because of Stoker and because I knew that if I didn't come along that poor girl would have been hurt worse than what she is now." 

His attention immediately drawn by Job's last statement, Aaron's eyes widened in a combination of fear for Jemma and hatred for Elijah as he demanded; 

"Where is she, Harmon?" 

Seeing his adversary's temper and thinking he could use it to his advantage, Elijah pointed to the side, and seeing Aaron's attention diverted, he grabbed for his rifle, but not realizing that Joshua and Jeremy were behind them, he found himself shocked as Josh warned; 

"AARON LOOK OUT!" 

His instincts kicking in, Aaron swung around and pulled the trigger on the rifle that he was holding, sending a bullet into Elijah's heart. Jason found himself momentarily shocked until he noticed Dorne raising his pistol in Aaron's direction and pulled the trigger on his own pistol. He watched as the man fell next to his father and Joshua and Jeremy ran out from their positions to level their rifles at Job and Stoker. Turning to Jason as he let out the breath that he had been holding since he had pulled the trigger, Aaron nodded; 

"Thanks." 

Turning to the two remaining Harmons, they found themselves shocked as Job shook his head; 

"You can put them away, you ain't gonna have no problems out of us." 

Motioning to his brother, Job explained; 

"Me and Stoker, we always knew that this was gonna happen someday, especially the way Pa was." 

Crossing the space, Aaron jerked the man from his place to demand; 

"I don't give a damn about your father and brother right this second." 

Snatching him by his collar, Aaron held him in a death grip as he bellowed; 

"WHERE IS SHE?!" 

Seeing the frenzied look in the man's eyes, Job realized the truth of his father's earlier concern over this man's determination to find the girl. Motioning towards the second fire, he advised; 

"She's over there, but, well I think she's sick." 

Pushing the man away from him, Aaron hurried in the direction and stopped short at what he saw as well as understanding the reason for the second fire; Jemma was covered with a thin blanket and appeared to be unconscious. Hurrying to her side, he placed his arm behind her neck to lift her slightly as he pleaded; 

"Jemma, Jemma, sweetheart." 

He breathed a reserved sigh of relief when she opened her eyes slightly, although he could see that something wasn't right as she asked in a whispered frail voice; 

"Aaron? What are you doing here?" 

Offering a slight chuckle at her question, he replied; 

"I've come to escort you home, Miss Bolt." 

With that, he placed his lips against her forehead and realized that her condition was much more serious than what he at first realized. Panic lending volume to his voice, Aaron called out; 

"JASON, JEREMY, JOSHUA!" 

As all three appeared with the remaining Harmons, who were now secured, Aaron shook his head as he stated; 

"Jason, she's burning up with fever."

Pulling the blanket away from her, Aaron's temper and frustration rose as he turned to Job and seethed; 

"Do you mean to tell me that you left her in a soaking wet dress and it getting colder by the hour?" 

Touching the gown and feeling the chill it seemed to hold in its dampness, Aaron turned to Jason to demand; 

"What's the chance that one of you brought one of her dresses?" 

Josh broke and ran to return a few minutes later to toss a dress towards Aaron as he offered; 

"Here you go, Aaron." 

Nodding, Aaron began shrugging out of his coat as he addressed Jason; 

"Modesty is something that we can't afford right now, Jason." 

Agreeing with his observation, Jason offered; 

"I told you before, Aaron, I trust you." 

Pushing her long hair out of her face, Aaron explained; 

"Jemma, love, we have to get you out of this dress and into a dry one. I'm going to set you up so I can unfasten the back." 

Placing his arm behind her shoulders, he felt her flinch as well as moan in pain as he felt the possible reason for her discomfort. Raising his eyes up to meet Jason's, both men's looks full of concern, Aaron turned to Job to demand; 

"Would you care to explain to me just how her shoulder came to be dislocated?" 

Exchanging twin looks of disbelief and anger, Joshua and Jeremy glared at their two prisoners as Joshua railed; 

"What did you animals do to her?" 

Hanging his head in shame, Job explained; 

"It's no excuse, but I tried to keep Pa and Dorne from hurting her as much as I could. She told Pa that she was spoken for and he got real mad and snatched her arm, hard, then, when she went into the water, Dorne roped the same arm to pull her from the water and after that, I noticed that she was having a hard time with it." 

His face a scowling mask, Jason demanded; 

"And the wet dress?" 

Shaking his head, Job confessed; 

"I asked Pa couldn't we get her some dry clothes at least and he said no. He said that leaving her in the dress would keep her from trying to swim again since all of them skirts would weigh her down and since she was the one that dove in the water, she could just suffer with it." 

Even though he had done so out of self-defense, any regrets that Aaron might have had over ending Elijah Harmon's life had just evaporated at Job's explanation. Seething with anger, he turned to Job to ground out; 

"Not that you care, but you might be interested in knowing that she's burning up with fever." 

Turning to Jason, he demanded; 

"Jason, we can't leave her with her shoulder like this, what do we do?" 

Jason was stroking his chin in consideration, he knew when Aaron had discovered the condition of her shoulder that there was only one way to rectify the situation, but he also knew just what that was going to mean in terms of pain. Doing what he had in mind when it came to a big, burly logger was vastly different when it came to performing the same action on a woman, especially his own sister, and that was before taking in the consideration of her small size. Turning to Aaron, he asked; 

"Aaron, have you ever had a dislocated shoulder?" 

Shaking his head, he admitted; 

"No, but I have had to help put one back in place." 

A pleading look in his eyes, Aaron shook his head; 

"Jason, isn't there any other way, one that won't cost her as much pain as that will?" 

Sighing in aggravation at what he was about to have to do, Jason shook his head; 

"No, Aaron, we can't leave it like it is, you and I both know that." 

Despite his loathing the idea of doing so, Jason took a deep breath as he offered; 

"I'll do it, Aaron. You're going to have to hold her, she's too weak to brace herself." 

Kneeling next to his sister and careful of the bruise, Jason touched her cheek as he pleaded; 

"Pixie, can you hear me, sweetie?" 

Opening her eyes slightly as she swallowed hard, she issued in a rasping voice; 

"I've heard all of you, I know, Jason, I know that you don't have any choice. Do what you have to do." 

Jason helped Aaron to turn her onto her good side as Aaron slipped one arm under her good arm and the other over the top of her waist to hold her firmly. Jason braced himself as he took hold of his sister's arm just before Job spoke up; 

"I wouldn't do that." 

Angrily, Aaron glared at the man before stating; 

"There's obviously a lot that you wouldn't do, which has a great deal to do with the shape that she's in." 

Hesitating a moment as he recalled Job's reluctance to be a part of his father's dealings, Jason ventured; 

"Wait a second, Aaron." 

Turning to Job, Jason asked; 

"Why do you say you wouldn't do this?" 

Nodding towards Jemma, Job explained; 

"Cause she's too small for the way you're trying to do that. Me and Stoker, we've had more than our fair share of having to do what you're about to. If you try doing it that way, you might just break a bone that can't be healed up and she won't be able to use her shoulder or arm proper after that." 

Locking eyes, the same thought in their minds, Jason and Aaron seemed in agreement as Aaron questioned; 

"Do you think you can do this, without breaking any bones or costing her the use of her shoulder or arm in the future?" 

Nodding as he motioned to his silent brother, Job offered; 

"Yes, Sir, I believe that I can. I need Stoker to help me though, he makes sure that it pops into place in the back while I pull her arm from the front." 

Jeremy had remained silent up to that point, but hearing what these men were proposing, he spoke his peace; 

"Jason, Aaron, you aren't really going to let them touch her, are you?" 

Before they could answer, Jemma placed her hand over the clasped hands that Aaron had wrapped around her to gain his attention. Raising her head as much as she possibly could she opened her eyes to look into his as she pleaded; 

"Let them do it." 

Shocked, he unclasped his hands to place one over her much smaller one as his eyes reflected his concern before asking; 

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" 

Nodding, despite the pain she felt, she begged; 

"Yes." 

Sparing a glance at Job, she admitted; 

"He tried to protect me from his father and brother, I trust him." 

Meeting each other's stares of disbelief, Aaron and Jason both shrugged as Jason stood before motioning for Job to take his place while Stoker positioned himself behind Jemma and Aaron. As Job took her arm, Aaron narrowed his eyes as he advised; 

"You two need to understand something." 

Certain that he had both men's attention, he turned from one to the other as he vowed; 

"If you hurt her any more than absolutely necessary, I swear, I'll kill you both." 

Job shook his head as he replied; 

"We wouldn't do that, this is gonna be hard enough on her, you just make sure you hold her real still." 

Looking at his brother, he asked; 

"Stoker, you ready?" 

At his brother's nod, he took Jemma's forearm in one hand and then her upper arm in the other as he advised; 

"Miss Bolt, I ain't gonna lie to you, this is gonna hurt you some, but it's got to be done. You ready?" 

At her silent nod, Job motioned to Stoker as he advised; 

"On the count of three, Stoker; one, two, three." 

With that he jerked Jemma's arm forward as Stoker pushed her shoulder blade forward, both going back into their proper place. Feeling the shudder of pain that shook her small frame, Aaron held her tighter as she screamed just before passing out. Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy rushed forward as Joshua demanded; 

"Aaron, is she alright?" 

Feeling the rise and fall of her chest as well as inspecting her shoulder and feeling that it was, indeed, back in its proper place, he looked up at the three brothers to verify; 

"She's fine, I think that the pain was just too much and she passed out." 

Motioning to the two men, Joshua demanded; 

"What do we do about these two, Jason?" 

Considering the question, Jason, as well as Aaron, Joshua, and Jeremy found themselves shocked as Jemma ordered; 

"Let them go, Jason." 

Turning, Jason knelt next to his sister as he took her hand to ask; 

"Pixie, we did that before, remember? I made that mistake and you're the one who paid the price for my stupidity." 

Swallowing to try and ease the dryness and pain in her throat, Jemma shook her head; 

"No, Jason, you had no idea that he would do this. You did what you thought was right." 

Despite the pain in doing so, she motioned towards the two men as she defended; 

"They're not completely blameless, but they did try to protect me from their father and brother. Job tried to help me as much as he could. That's provided that we won't have to worry about the Harmon family anymore." 

Shaking his head, Job addressed Aaron and Jason as he vowed; 

"We didn't want no part of this to start with, but me and Stoker didn't want to see her hurt none either. We know we don't belong down here, we'll be taking Pa and Dorne and burying em up in the mountains and making our way on into Oregon." 

His anger seemed boundless at the thought of what she had been made to suffer, but once he looked down into her pleading eyes, Aaron sighed in resignation as he turned to Jason; 

"Jason, you heard the lady." 

Turning to Joshua and Jeremy, Jason asked; 

"Joshua, Jeremy?" 

Lowering their rifles, the two looked at each other as Joshua nodded before turning to Jason; 

"If that's what Pixie wants and they won't be a threat anymore. Then we're fine with it." 

Motioning towards the mountain range, Jason ordered; 

"Jeremy, Joshua, go with them and see to it that they mount up and go." 

Turning to make their way back to the site, Job stopped as he motioned to Jemma before addressing Aaron; 

"You're a mighty lucky man." 

Holding Jemma closer, Aaron shook his head as he corrected; 

"No, I don't believe in luck, you make your own luck in this world, you get what you want by going after it. What I am is a blessed man, because she and her love are a gift that I never even hoped to find in this life." 

Offering a slight nod, Job advised; 

"By the way, you'll be wanting to put that arm in a sling and she needs to be easy on it for a few days." 

At that, he turned and left as Joshua and Jeremy escorted the men away. Glancing over his shoulder, Jason motioned towards his sister as he ventured; 

"Aaron we need to get her out of that dress, it's still damp and it's getting colder by the minute." 

Motioning to the fire, he suggested; 

"I'm going to go gather up some wood so she'll be warm enough." 

Turning, Aaron stopped him; 

"Jason, you realize that she can't do this by herself." 

Shrugging, he pointed out; 

"So help her, Aaron, I trust you." 

Watching as he walked away, leaving them in privacy, Aaron shook his head in amazement as he turned his attention back to his more immediate concern. Placing his hand across Jemma's forehead his concern increased as he explained; 

"Alright, love, we need to get you out of this wet gown and into a dry one. How much do you think you can do for yourself?" 

Despite her relief at having been rescued by her brothers and Aaron, Jemma also knew just how weak and ill she already was as well as how fast her condition was deteriorating. Giving a slight shake of her head, she whispered weakly; 

"Help me stand and I'll do as much as I can." 

Unsure as to just how wise doing so was and against his better judgment, Aaron helped her to stand, careful of her arm and shoulder. Seeing her sway, he shook his head as he stated; 

"Jemma, I don't think that this is such a good idea, there's no earthly reason, under the circumstances, that I can't help you." 

Finding her balance, she held her hand out for the dry dress as she stared at him stubbornly before issuing; 

"Aaron, my love, the sooner you hand me my dress the sooner I will be out of this wet one." 

Seeing the determined look on her face, he shook his head at her show of stubbornness as he relinquished his hold on the garment before asking; 

"Now, exactly how are we going to accomplish this?" 

Despite a dense copse of trees as well as some boulders that would offer privacy, Jemma knew that she was too weak to make it that far. The truth was that she was pushing her luck just standing, but she also knew that she needed out of her wet clothes, especially considering how ill she was quickly becoming. Using the last of her strength and determination, she pointed away from her as she instructed; 

"Turn around." 

Doing as told, Aaron turned his back to her as he folded his arms over his chest before stating in an exasperated tone; 

"You are, without a doubt, the most stubborn, willful and headstrong woman that I have ever met in my life, Jemma Bolt."

Despite her condition, he wasn't surprised when he heard her quip in response; 

"It's not like I ever hid that from you, you know." 

Having managed to remove her wet things, Jemma had gotten into her dress more easily than what she thought she might have, grateful that, whoever had thought to bring her a dress had brought one that fastened in the front. Something that her arm and shoulder appreciated giving the throbbing she felt. When Aaron felt her tapping his shoulder, he turned around to face her and, noticing how she was cradling her arm and remembering Job's advice, he issued; 

"Wait just a minute." 

Reaching inside his vest, he pulled out her lace shawl, much to her shock. As he was using it to construct a sling for her left arm, she voiced; 

"I can't believe that you have that." 

Tying the ends of the shawl together to secure the sling, he leaned closer to her ear as he stated quietly; 

"I couldn't very well leave something that belongs to someone as precious to me as you are hanging on a bush out in the middle of the Washington territory wilderness, now could I?" 

With that, he placed a kiss on her cheek. Noticing that she had begun to shiver, he took his coat from where he had dropped it earlier to place it over her shoulders in an attempt to warm her up. Noticing that she had begun to sway slightly, Aaron placed his hand against her face as he placed his lips against her forehead. Pulling back he studied her face and eyes carefully in the firelight and realized that she was much more ill than what he had originally thought. He knew that she had been running a fever, but she was even hotter now than before and he couldn't help but notice how flushed her face was as well as how bright her eyes seemed. Any doubts that he had as to just how serious her condition was were soon eliminated as her face took on a strange look as Aaron asked cautiously; 

"Jemma, sweetheart, are you..." 

Before he could finish asking his question, her eyes closed and her body went limp. Wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling to the ground, Aaron swept her up into his arms as he hurried to where Jason, Jeremy, and Josh were tending to the horses. As they turned, the looks on their faces changed from relief to fear as they noticed their sister's condition. Rushing forward, Jason demanded; 

"What happened?" 

Placing his hand against her flushed face, he looked up into Aaron's face which wore an expression of concern similar to his own as Aaron confirmed; 

"Her fever has gotten worse, Jason, she collapsed. That's not all, listen." 

All four men remained quiet as they heard the last sound in the world that they wanted to at that moment, the slight rattle as well as the sound of her shallow breathing. His face determined, Aaron declared; 

"Jason, we can't afford to make camp. She'll never survive if we do, we have to get back to Seattle." 

Turning to Jeremy, Jason ordered; 

"Jeremy, get the horses ready, Josh put out the fires. We're riding out of here, NOW!" 

Turning back to Aaron, Jason pointed out in his quiet, serious tone; 

"Aaron, you know that she can't ride, not like that." 

Nodding, he agreed; 

"I know, Jason. My horse is a heavy one, he can handle mine and her weight." 

Josh, having put out the campfires, rushed to help Jeremy lead the horses forward as Josh asked; 

"Jason, she can't ride in her condition, what are we going to do?" 

Seeing that the horses were saddled and ready, Jason approached Aaron and took his sister in his arms as Aaron hurried to mount his horse. Turning to Josh, Jason explained; 

"Aaron's horse is the biggest, he can handle both their weights." 

Once he was sure that Aaron was settled securely in his saddle, he motioned to Josh and Jeremy for assistance as they handed Jemma up into Aaron's waiting arms. Situating her securely against him, he realized that, even as heavy as his coat was, she needed something more for warmth. Looking to Jason, he pointed out; 

"Jason, we need to keep her as warm as possible and I don't think that my coat will be nearly enough to do that." 

Reaching into his bags, Josh produced a blanket as he explained; 

"I knew we'd have to camp and I know she gets cold." 

Gratefully, Aaron took the blanket and, with their help, had Jemma securely wrapped up and satisfied that she was as warm as possible, he motioned towards the others as he suggested; 

"One of you needs to ride ahead and tell Lottie what's going on and get the doctor." 

Turning to Jeremy, Jason issued; 

"Jeremy, you're the fastest, you go on ahead and be careful. Take the same trails that we did so that we're right behind you." 

Jason couldn't help but feel an ache in his heart for his youngest brother as the nervous habit he had of stuttering came back as he motioned towards their sister; 

"Ja, Jason, what if sh, what if she, di, di, dies?" 

Before Jason could answer his brother, Aaron's voice rose in volume as he demanded angrily; 

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, JEREMY BOLT! SHE IS NOT GOING TO DIE! THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" 

Jason couldn't help but notice how Aaron's hold on Jemma became much tighter and much more possessive as he fumed at Jeremy. Reaching across to place his hand on his brother's shoulder, he assured; 

"Jeremy, just do as I told you. Aaron's right, Pixie will be just fine. Now go on." 

Jason offered his brother a look of sincere honesty as Jeremy searched his face, seeing that he was satisfied, he ordered; 

"Now, go Jeremy." 

Setting the horse in motion, Jeremy hurried in the direction of Seattle. Satisfied, Aaron turned to Josh and Jason as he advised; 

"Keep up as best you can." 

With that, he set his horse in motion and urged it to speed. Staring after him, Josh observed; 

"Jason, if he rides like that, he's liable to end up breaking their necks." 

Shaking his head, Jason corrected; 

"No, Josh, he won't. He's carrying something that's much too precious to him to take that chance." 

Setting his own horse in motion, Jason followed as Josh shook his head in amazement before following suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron waits for news of Jemma's condition as Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy discuss what direction their sister's future might be taking.

Jason sat at the table, drinking his coffee as he watched Aaron pace back and forth at the foot of the staircase, pausing to glance up in the hopes of seeing Lottie, Candy, or the doctor. When no such event occurred he resumed his well-practiced path once more. Pouring a strong cup, Jason advised; 

"Aaron, your pacing isn't going to speed them up any more than if you were to sit down and drink your coffee." 

Reluctantly, he took the chair across from Jason as he took a sip from the cup before glancing in the direction of the stairs. Frustrated, he demanded; 

"Just how long does it take?" 

Before Jason could answer, Jeremy and Josh rushed in the door as Josh offered; 

"We saw to the horses, yours too, Aaron." 

Sparing him a quick glance, Aaron nodded as he offered; 

"Thank you, Josh, you too Jeremy." 

Hearing the sound of a door opening and closing, Aaron and Jason rose from their chairs as Dr. Wright came down the staircase to demand; 

"Just whose idea was it to ride in the night with her, in the condition that she's in." 

Swallowing the lump of fear that had worked its way into his throat, Aaron admitted; 

"It was mine, I didn't think that she would survive if we didn't get her back here as fast as possible." 

Nodding, she confirmed; 

"Mr. Stempel, you were absolutely right. As cold as it is out there tonight, she could well have died from exposure." 

Relief showing on his face, Aaron demanded; 

"Will she be alright?" 

Offering a tender smile as she nodded, Dr. Wright ventured; 

"Yes, now that she is dry, warm and comfortable. I checked her shoulder and she will have to take it easy with it for a few days, but it will be just fine. Her breathing has even cleared up, and her fever has come down, she's very tired and she'll be weak for a few days, but she will be just fine." 

Jason, seeing the look of anxiousness written so clearly on his face, placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder as he motioned towards the staircase before ordering; 

"Go on." 

Without a word, he took the steps two at a time as he raced upstairs. Shaking his head, Jeremy observed; 

"He sure is anxious, isn't he?" 

Shaking his head, Jason corrected; 

"No, Jeremy, what he is is a man in love." 

Turning to face his brothers, Jason continued; 

"And we had better learn to accept the fact that it just so happens to be with our sister." 

Aaron stood just outside the door before knocking timidly and waited until Candy opened the door. He could see that she was somewhat shocked as she greeted; 

"Mr. Stempel." 

Before standing to the side as Lottie ordered; 

"Come in, Aaron, I don't want to lose the heat out of this room." 

Doing as he had been instructed, Aaron entered the room as Candy left, pulling it closed behind her. Approaching the bed as Lottie was tucking quilts around her, Aaron couldn't help but feel relieved as he noticed how much healthier she seemed to appear then what she did just a few hours beforehand. Seeing his hesitancy, Lottie admonished; 

"For Heaven's sake, Aaron, it's alright, she won't break, I promise." 

Seeing the look of concern on his face as he studied Jemma to assure himself that she would, truly, be alright, Lottie relented as she offered; 

"Aaron, why don't you sit in the chair, if she wakes up and sees you standing over her bed she's liable to think that she's dying." 

His face taking on a look of deadly seriousness, he chastised; 

"Don't ever say anything like that, Lottie, not even jokingly." 

Doing as she had suggested, he pulled the chair closer to the bedside as Lottie placed her hand on his shoulder before offering comfort; 

"Aaron, she's going to be just fine you know?" 

Nodding, he reached up to take the hand she had placed on his shoulder before asking; 

"Lottie, how long have you known?" 

Making certain that she wouldn't disturb Jemma, she brought a chair closer to Aaron's as she asked; 

"How long have I known for sure, or how long have I suspected?" 

Offering a slight chuckle of amusement at her statement, he gave a slight shrug as he clarified; 

"Both, I guess." 

A warm smile lighting her face, Lottie offered; 

"I suspected after I no longer had to guilt you into teaching her how to dance, I started suspecting a little bit more when you began making excuses to be around whenever you knew she would be. I thought it when you volunteered to teach her bookkeeping and had her help you with YOUR books. But when did I know for sure? When I saw how you looked at her when you didn't think anyone else was looking." 

When she rose from her chair, he was afraid that she would chase him out as well until she placed her hand on his shoulder before suggesting; 

"You know something? I think that what she will need most when she wakes up is to see a friendly face." 

As she turned to leave, Aaron called out; 

"Lottie." 

When she turned to look at him in question, he nodded; 

"Thank you, for everything." 

Offering her own nod, she left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Lottie stood outside the door, trying desperately hard to forget the sight of Aaron and the Bolt brothers rushing through her door as he hurried up the staircase to the room she specified to place Jemma on the bed before she, Candy and Dr. Wright had ushered him and the Bolt brothers from the room. Lottie couldn't deny that she had felt her heart sink at the sight of Jemma looking so ill, but, gradually, she felt her fears ebbing away as Dr. Wright was able to help Jemma, although she couldn't help but hurt for Aaron, Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy as she could only imagine the worry that they must have gone through and were still experiencing. Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she offered a small prayer; 

"Lord, thank you for letting them find her and thank you for making her well." 

At that, she made her way downstairs to join Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy. 

Aaron had not known just how tired he was until he realized that he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Jemma's bed, something he became acutely aware of as he felt her small hand brush against his arm in an effort to wake him. Quickly, he oriented himself as he noticed that she was studying him intently as she greeted softly; 

"Good morning." 

Rising from the chair, he stood over the bed to place his hand against her cheek and forehead as he sighed in relief before nodding; 

"Good, the fever's gone." 

Although it was evident that she was still tired, he could see that her color was much better than it had been just hours before, the rasping sound that he had heard in her breathing was gone and her breathing was normal once more. Motioning towards her shoulder, he asked; 

"How does your shoulder feel?" 

Moving it slightly, she winced a little as she offered; 

"It's a little sore, but much better than it was." 

Looking into his eyes, she offered softly; 

"By the way, thank you." 

Confused, Aaron looked at her strangely as he sat on the side of the bed to take her small hand in his own before demanding; 

"Sweetheart, what are you thanking me for?" 

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jemma retorted; 

"Oh, I don't know, let me think; putting your differences with my brothers aside to help find me, putting yourself in danger to stop the Harmons, oh and I almost forgot, saving my life." 

Bringing her hand to his lips, Aaron placed a kiss on the back of her hand as he informed her; 

"Let me assure you, you don't need to thank me. Compared to what I'd be willing to do to make sure you're safe, this was nothing." 

Squeezing his hand, she looked at him knowingly as she shook her head; 

"No, it is not 'nothing' as you put it. You and my brothers have been going at each other for years and the fact that you were willing to put all of that aside for my sake means everything to me." 

Gently, he pushed her hair away from her face as he suggested; 

"Since you're so intent on thanking me, I'd gladly call us even if I could have a kiss." 

Offering him a slight smile, Jemma nodded; 

"I think that's a more than fair exchange, although I might need a little help sitting up." 

Despite his eagerness, Aaron was careful of her injured shoulder as he slipped his arm under her good shoulder to place pillows behind her back so that she was in a reclining position before asking; 

"Is that better?" 

Nodding, she reminded; 

"I believe you said something about wanting a kiss?" 

Laughing slightly, Aaron slid closer to take her in his arms before claiming her mouth. However, it was only a few moments before the door opened admitting Lottie, Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy who all stopped to stare in shock. Lottie, being the first to recover, smiled broadly as she quipped; 

"Well, it seems as if someone is feeling a good bit better." 

Clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment, Aaron observed; 

"You people have the worst timing that I have ever seen." 

Being the first to recover from his shock, Jason quipped; 

"Actually, Aaron, I think that our timing seems impeccable."

Turning to his youngest sibling, Jason demanded; 

"Jemma Bolt, just what is it that you think you're doing?" 

Offering a slight shrug as her face took on a look of absolute innocence, Jemma theorized; 

"Thanking Aaron properly?" 

Noticing Jason's silent sarcasm as he rolled his eyes and Lottie's attempts not to laugh, Jemma knew that the mood of amusement was not going to hold over the group for long and realizing that he had probably had no rest since she had been abducted, she suggested; 

"Aaron, I know that you must be tired and I'm still feeling a little sleepy, why don't you go on and get some rest." 

Guessing the reason for her suggestion, he nodded as he took her hand before offering; 

"I'll be back in a bit, alright?" 

At her nod of agreement, he leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek before leaving. Once Lottie had assured herself that her charge was doing well and comfortable, she stated; 

"Alright, I'm making some stew and I want you to eat every bite of what I bring you, young lady." 

Shaking her head at the woman who had been the mother that she had never had, Jemma offered a small laugh of amusement as she agreed; 

"Alright, Lottie I promise?" 

Once Lottie had left, leaving the Bolt siblings in privacy, Jemma, as usual, came straight to the point; 

"Alright, I knew that this was coming sooner or later, and since I can't exactly go anywhere at the moment, we might as well address it now." 

Turning to her eldest brother, she offered; 

"You have the floor, Jason, so please, go ahead." 

He had known that she would address the issue directly, as had been her habit since learning how to speak, but even Jason found himself shocked by her directness before beginning his inquiry; 

"This isn't an inquisition, Pixie, there are just some things that we'd like to clear up, that's all." 

Taking a deep breath to brace herself, Jemma nodded as she agreed; 

"Alright, that's fair enough, ask me whatever you'd like to." 

Taking a seat on the side of the bed, Jason was thinking of the best way to word his questions when Jeremy surprised them all by demanding; 

"Jemma, why Aaron, of all people?" 

Folding her hands in her lap as she looked down at them as if studying them for a moment before lifting her eyes to meet Jeremy's as she retorted; 

"I don't know, Jeremy, but let me ask you this; why Candy?" 

She could see that her response had shocked him, but she pushed her point as she continued; 

"Jeremy, you and Candy didn't choose to fall in love with each other, and neither did Aaron and I. It just happened, but the fact is that I do love him and I know that he loves me." 

Turning to each of her elder brothers in turn she addressed; 

"Jason, Joshua, Jeremy, I'm more than aware of the fact that Aaron Stempel is stubborn, he's ambitious, arrogant and overbearing, but he is also a good and decent man, despite it all." 

Despite his determination that he wanted his sister to be happy, Jeremy couldn't help but ask; 

"Pixie, I know that you'll be upset with me for asking this, but are you sure that your share of the mountain isn't one of the reasons he wants to marry you?" 

Facing her brother, Jemma offered calmly; 

"I highly doubt it, Jeremy, especially considering the fact that I've decided to sign my share of the mountain over to you, Jason and Joshua." 

Shocked by the admission, Jason demanded; 

"Does Stempel know that?" 

Offering a slight nod, she informed him; 

"Yes, Jason, it was Aaron's suggestion." 

Jason studied his sister carefully as he placed his hand over hers before asking in a voice full of concern; 

"There's only one question that I want to ask and I want you to be honest with me and with yourself; do you REALLY love him?" 

Leveling her eyes with her brothers, Jemma's voice was full of certainty as she vowed; 

"Jason, I REALLY do love Aaron and just as importantly, I have no doubts that he REALLY does love me." 

Deciding that he needed to know for his peace of mind, Jason ventured; 

"Pixie, what if I were to refuse to give you my blessing or my permission to marry him?" 

Sighing heavily, she lifted her head in the all too stubborn way that he recognized as she declared; 

"I would hope that wouldn't be the case, but if it is, then I suppose that our two choices are to either elope or wait until my next birthday when I'm twenty-one and your permission won't be necessary." 

Having remained silent, Joshua ventured; 

"Jemma, are you saying that, even if we don't give you our blessings, you would marry Aaron anyway?" 

Meeting Joshua's eyes, she nodded as she affirmed; 

"Yes, Joshua, I would marry Aaron, even without all of your blessings." 

Spreading her hands in a pleading manner, she stated her position; 

"Look, I love you all and that will never change. But I also happen to love Aaron and that is something else that will never change." 

Before they could discuss the matter any further Lottie entered the room with a tray and ordered; 

"Now, since she still has a little way to go until she's fully recovered, I want you three out of here so that she can eat and then get some rest." 

Following Lottie's dictates, Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy made their way downstairs. Fixing themselves a cup of coffee they settled at one of the tables before Jeremy opened the door for their discussion; 

"Jason, she's serious." 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Jason nodded as he agreed; 

"Yes, Jeremy, she most definitely is serious." 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jeremy couldn't help but exclaim; 

"I can't believe that she would choose him over her brothers." 

Staring at his younger brother in disbelief, Joshua corrected; 

"Jeremy, she isn't choosing Aaron over us, nor is she choosing us over Aaron. She's choosing to love all of us and to let us make peace with it ourselves." 

Turning to Jason, Joshua speculated; 

"What Jemma is doing, Jason is refusing to be put in the middle or to be torn apart between her brothers and the man she loves." 

Taking his own cup in hand, he leaned back in his chair as he stated emphatically; 

"Nor should she be." 

Having heard the last of Joshua's statement as she was coming down the stairs with Jemma's tray, Lottie placed the tray on the bar before pouring herself a cup of coffee and joining Jason and his brothers as she informed them; 

"Not that it's been asked for, but considering just how much that girl means to me, I'd like to offer my two cents, gentlemen." 

Nodding, Jason offered; 

"Please, Lottie, by all means." 

Before she could start, Candy rushed in to grab a chair next to Jeremy as she greeted; 

"How is Jemma?" 

Motioning towards the stairs, Lottie offered; 

"She's doing just fine, she just had some nice stew and when I left her she was about to fall asleep." 

Lifting her coffee cup, she pointed out; 

"Of course now, we're discussing her future." 

Puzzled, Candy turned to Jeremy to demand; 

"What do you mean, 'her future'?" 

Staring into his cup as if the answer might be inside, Jeremy explained; 

"Aaron Stempel wants to marry Jemma." 

Glancing at the faces gathered around the table, Candy questioned; 

"He actually did propose then?" 

Nodding, Jason explained; 

"Yes, apparently more than once." 

Curiosity spurring her question, she couldn't help but ask; 

"You don't think that he's only asked her for her share of the mountain, do you?" 

Leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table as he stroked his chin in consideration, Jason shook his head; 

"No, Candy, he didn't." 

Glancing about the table, she demanded; 

"But how can you be so sure?" 

Sighing deeply, Jason admitted; 

"Because, Candy, Aaron's suggested that she sign her share over to Jeremy, Joshua and I." 

Clasping her hands together in contemplation, Candy offered hesitantly; 

"Jason, you know I've never seen Aaron look the way that he looked when you all brought Jemma back, he was scared and worried about her, there was no mistaking that." 

Timidly, she ventured; 

"Jason, Joshua, Jeremy I believe that he truly does love her." 

Reaching across the table, Lottie placed her hand over Jason's as she questioned; 

"Jason, you seem to have the final say, but I'm sure that you already know that if you don't give your blessing or consent that that won't change how they feel for each other." 

Making up his mind, Jason pushed his chair back as he left the saloon, leaving everyone wondering how he intended to handle things. 

Once he had gotten a little rest Aaron decided to go to his office to catch up on some work after he had run into Candy as she was leaving Lottie's and learned the Jemma was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her, given what she had been through, he decided to leave her to rest while he checked in on the mill, although concentrating on the papers in front of him seemed to be something of a challenge at the moment. Giving in to the temptation, he pulled the jeweler's box from his pocket to open it as he studied the contents, not for the aspect of what the ring had cost but because the sparkling emerald reminded him of Jemma's eyes. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was surprised as he heard a familiar voice ask; 

"You don't seem as if you're getting very much work done, Aaron." 

Closing the box before shoving it back into his pocket, he turned back to his paperwork as he grumbled; 

"I'd get a lot more done without all of these interruptions." 

Crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned negligently against the door frame, Jason asked; 

"Aaron, are we always going to do this?" 

Laying his pen on the desk, Aaron leaned back in his desk chair as he demanded; 

"Do what, Bolt?" 

Spreading his hands in a sweeping gesture, Jason clarified; 

"This, Aaron, this, always dancing around each other the way we do." 

Taking a seat in front of the desk, Jason came to the point; 

"Aaron, I want a straight answer, I have my sister's answer, but I want yours. What if I don't give my consent for Jemma to marry or our blessings for her to do so; what do you plan to do then?" 

Shoving his desk chair back roughly, Aaron crossed to one of the windows to rest his arm across the sill before issuing; 

"For Heaven's sake, Jason, why would you ask me that?" 

Crossing over to the window to face him, Jason explained; 

"Because, Aaron, I need to know." 

Sighing in frustration, Aaron advised him; 

"I want to marry her, Jason. I would prefer to have your and your brothers' blessings, it means a lot to Jemma. As far as your consent, again I would rather it be with your consent, but if needs be, I'll wait until she's twenty-one when it's not needed." 

Turning to look him in the eyes, Aaron declared; 

"But, I want you to know this; whether you and your brothers give us your consent and your blessing or not. I will NEVER stop Jemma from seeing her brothers. You mean too much to her and I won't see her suffer for my sake." 

Studying the sincerity on the man's face, Jason countered; 

"So do you mean to say that, if I choose not to give my consent or blessing, you won't keep Jemma away from us?" 

Staring at the man in shocked disbelief, Aaron demanded loudly; 

"BOLT, HAVE YOU TOTALLY LOST YOUR MIND?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA JUST WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO HER?!" 

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron's tone remained hard, although his volume was considerably softer as he admitted; 

"I couldn't and wouldn't do that to Jemma, it would hurt her too much, I'd just as soon not marry her at all before I would marry her and torment her like that." 

Tilting his head to the side in contemplation, Jason ventured; 

"But then you'd be losing twenty-five percent of Bridal Veil Mountain, wouldn't you, Aaron?" 

His temper good and riled, before he realized it, Aaron struck Jason across the jaw with a left hook that found Jason looking up from the floor in amazement as Aaron stood over him, glaring daggers of anger at him as he roared; 

"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN MOUNTAIN, JASON! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED JEMMA CAN SIGN HER SHARE OF IT OVER TO YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS AS LONG AS SHE CAN STILL HAVE ACCESS TO HER LAKE!" 

Aaron was prepared for retaliation, but instead, he found himself staring at his adversary in shock as Jason tested his jaw before leaning his head back to roar with laughter before extending his hand to order; 

"Help me up, Aaron." 

Still somewhat shocked, Aaron did as asked, his confusion evident as Jason slapped his back good-naturedly before venturing; 

"Aaron, I think that you and I need to have a talk of a different nature, how about a cup of coffee." 

Offering him a wary glance, Aaron poured him a cup of coffee before settling in his desk chair to give Jason his attention. 

Helen Dalton, the self-appointed head of the Ladies' Betterment League of Seattle hurried to see what and who could be the reason for the incessant knocking on her front door. Opening the portal she chastised; 

"Why, Maude Burns, what on earth is the matter? I thought that you would beat my door down." 

Skittering inside and pushing the door closed behind her, Maude's eyes widened in excitement of the news that she had to share, although she deemed the chore as 'doing her civic duty for the Betterment League', the truth was that there was nothing that Maude enjoyed more than gossip and given that there was nothing that Helen Dalton enjoyed more than hearing gossip, the two were naturally close companions. This was especially convenient for both as they both had an affinity for using the gossip they heard as ammunition to push their opinions of self-righteous indignation on others in the name of the Betterment League. With that goal firmly in mind, when Maude had happened to overhear some recent gossip that she deemed too important not to share with her closest confidant, she had rushed to Helen's door to share the news, no matter how hurtful it might prove to be. Catching her breath, Maude gushed; 

"Helen, you simply will not believe what I just learned in town." 

Noting the look of intensity that Maude wore as well as the underlying glee in her eyes, Helen lifted her head in an imposing and haughty manner as she ordered; 

"Take off your bonnet and we shall have some tea while you tell me." 

Leading the way into her formal parlor, Helen settled herself in her chair as if she were a queen seated upon a throne to pour the tea as she directed; 

"Now then, Maude, what is it that you learned?" 

Leaning forward she eagerly began; 

"Well, do you remember when Jemma Bolt was abducted a couple of weeks ago?" 

At Helen's silent nod, Maude continued; 

"You will be absolutely shocked when I tell you what I learned about her time with her captors." 

With that, she began telling the tale that she had heard as Helen's mind began formulating just how the issue of, as she saw it, Jemma Bolt's lack of morals and fall from grace should be dealt with, something that she could not deny was the fact that it brought a certain satisfaction to her at the thought of bringing, what she considered to be, Jemma Bolt's wildness into check.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jemma has recovered, Seatle has decided to celebrate her safe return, as well as Candy's decision to remain with her young brother and sister after their mother's death. Jason and Aaron have a surprise for Jemma, but will the Helen and Maude, Seattle's answer to Hedda Hopper, spoil what is supposed to be a special night? Can Aaron put a halt to the women's vicious gossip with a show of his own?

Candy stood back to admire her handiwork, having helped Jemma arrange her hair for the dance. Given how the celebration from a couple of weeks prior had been marred by Jemma's abduction as well as learning of the death of Candy's mother, everyone had decided to hold another dance to help lift their spirits as well as to celebrate Candy's decision to remain in Seattle with her brother and sister, and of course Jemma's safe return. Although she couldn't be considered vain, Jemma couldn't deny satisfaction as she looked into her dressing table mirror to see that the bruise that had marred her face from Elijah Harmon's abuse had completely faded with no scarring. She couldn't help but shake her head in amazement as she studied Candy's handiwork; she had pulled her long hair up to secure it at the top of her head and allowed the naturally curling length to cascade to just below her shoulders. 

Turning she took Candy's hand as she offered her gratitude; 

"Candy, you are truly a magician, thank you." 

Offering her a sincere smile, she complimented; 

"It's not hard to work magic when you're working with what you have to work with, Jemma." 

Taking the locket from the top of the dressing table, Candy fastened it around Jemma's neck while Jemma secured her earrings. Stepping back as Jemma rose from her chair, Candy couldn't help but shake her head at the picture her friend made with the contrast of her unique shade of auburn hair and emerald-green eyes, something made more obvious by the dark royal blue shade of the gown that she had chosen to wear, with its rounded neckline and full capped sleeves that ended at her elbows. Candy couldn't help but notice the small smile that crept to Jemma's lips as she touched the cameo locket around her neck. Offering a sincere smile, Candy complimented; 

"Jemma, you look absolutely beautiful." 

Tilting her head to the side in contemplation, she ventured; 

"I would even say radiant." 

Placing her hands on her hips, Jemma lightly admonished; 

"Candy, I look no more beautiful than you do." 

Deciding to bring up the subject that she had been curious about, Candy asked timidly;

"Jemma, could I ask you a personal question?" 

Already having a fairly accurate idea as to her future sister-in-law's inquiry, Jemma simply nodded as she searched for her wrap as Candy asked quietly; 

"I know that it's none of my business, but, would you really marry Aaron Stempel without your brother's blessings or Jason's consent?" 

Taking a deep breath, Jemma motioned to the side of the bed in a silent invitation as she and Candy sat next to each other as she explained; 

"Candy, let me explain something; do I want to marry without Jason's consent and my brothers' blessings? No, I don't. But, am I willing to do just that? Yes, I am." 

Candy couldn't help but notice the look in her friend's eyes as Jemma turned to face her before confessing; 

"Candy, I don't want to go against my brothers, but I love Aaron and I don't want to go against him either. Even if I marry Aaron without Jason's consent and his, Josh's, and Jeremy's blessings that won't change the fact that I love my brothers very much. But by that same token, if I didn't marry Aaron to make my brothers happy, it's not going to change the fact that I still love Aaron. Do you understand?" 

Nodding, Candy admitted; 

"Yes, I do, Jemma, no matter what you choose, you may well lose something very precious to you." 

Her face taking on a decidedly determined look, Jemma ventured; 

"I'm hoping that it might not come to that, Candy. As far as I'm concerned my feelings for Aaron and my brothers will not change, how the parties involved choose to deal with that fact is strictly up to them." 

Motioning towards the door, she suggested; 

"Shall we go, I'm sure that Jeremy is chomping at the bit waiting for you to show up." 

Nodding, Candy followed as she hoped everything would work out for the best for her friend's happiness.

Glancing at his watch, Aaron scanned the room as Jason approached before asking; 

"Aaron, are you sure that this is DEFINITELY what you want?" 

Seeing the scathing look that he was receiving from Aaron, Jason held his hand up in surrender as he offered; 

"I just had to ask, Aaron, I just wanted to make sure." 

Sighing in impatience, Aaron stated; 

"The answer hasn't changed from what it was before, Jason and it never will. I will just be glad when they get here, the idea of Jemma out after dark..." 

Having heard the beginning of Aaron's statement as he approached, Jeremy advised; 

"Don't worry, Aaron, we have those patrols now, not to mention, Candy is coming with her." 

Carrying a tray of drinks, Lottie approached to offer them one as she demanded; 

"Does she have any idea, Jason?" 

Shaking his head, Jason offered; 

"No, the only ones who know anything outside of us is Josh, not even Candy knows." 

Hearing the doors open, Aaron found his heart beating in anticipated excitement until he heard Captain Clancy's gruff voice greeting; 

"I'm back, Lottie me love and here ya threw old Clancy a party to surprise him." 

Aggravated at the possible idea of the night's agenda being ruined, Lottie's face took on a look of frustration as she motioned for him to join the group before admonishing; 

"This party isn't for you, fish face, it happens to be a celebration. Now, if you want a drink you'll close that trap of yours and keep still." 

Offering a scowl, he placed a kiss on her cheek before issuing; 

"It's nice to see you too, darlin." 

Scanning the room, Clancy demanded; 

"So where would the two prettiest maids in all of the Washington territory be hidin theirselves?" 

Slinging back his drink, Aaron pointed out; 

"I'm assuming that you're referring to Jemma and Candy, they haven't arrived yet." 

No sooner had he made his statement then Aaron heard the sound of the swinging door opening to admit the very ones that he had just mentioned. He couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked or the fact of how easily his heart lifted and a smile found its way to his face at the sight of her, something that Clancy hadn't failed to notice either as he remarked slyly to Lottie; 

"Oh ho, I see that there's somethin besides money that can make Mr. Stempel smile." 

Jabbing him in the ribs, Lottie warned; 

"I mean it, Clancy, if you don't keep quiet I'm cutting you off." 

Ignoring Clancy's jib, Aaron was about to make his way towards Jemma when she and Candy found themselves set upon by Helen Dalton and Maude Burns. Motioning towards them, he turned to Jason to wonder aloud; 

"I wonder what that's all about?" 

Narrowing his gaze as he studied the scene in front of him, Jason gave a slight shake of his head as he admitted; 

"I don't know, but wherever the Seattle Ladies' Betterment League goes, trouble generally follows." 

True to Jason's prediction, he and Aaron watched in curiosity, which soon turned to concern as they noticed Jemma's chest begin to heave with the effort to keep from bursting into tears as her face fell just before she took her skirt in her hands to run in the direction of Lottie's back room. Everyone's concern was evident as they all turned to each other as well as the angry look that Candy was wearing, Jason and Aaron turned to each other in silent agreement before crossing the room in quick strides as Jason addressed; 

"Ladies, would you mind telling me what that was all about?" 

Lifting their heads in a self-righteous manner Helen explained; 

"Well, Jason, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but it has come to the League's attention that your sister's reputation may well be 'questionable'." 

Turning to face each other in disbelief, not at the idea that the woman's words might be true, but at the idea that anyone would dare spread such a lie about Jemma. As history would have suggested, Joshua, having heard the statement, demanded sharply; 

"And just who has suggested this?" 

Huffing in frustration, Maude supplied; 

"Well, we're not at liberty to divulge our sources, Joshua." 

His anger rising quickly, Aaron placed his hands on his hips in frustration as he demanded; 

"You can't say who said it, but you're more than willing to go around spreading what you heard at the cost of an innocent girl's reputation." 

Her eyes flashing, Helen issued; 

"Well if you knew what has been said, then you would understand our concern, Aaron." 

Giving Aaron a quick glance, Jason questioned; 

"Alright, ladies, just what is it that you've heard?" 

Clasping her hands together in a pious manner, Helen began; 

"Well, Jason, apparently, for quite some time, back to before you left for New Bedford, your sister was seen walking in the woods, in the company of a man and unchaperoned. She was also seen near a lake on your mountain running in the rain, with another man and unchaperoned. Add to that she was seen leaving your cabin while you were away, with a man and who knows what else that wasn't seen. And now, with this business of her in the company of four men for two days, well you can see that her reputation can hardly be considered lady-like." 

Indignant, Jeremy fumed; 

"She was abducted by those four men and as far as our sister being seen in the company of a man..." 

Placing his hand on Jeremy's arm to halt him, Aaron demanded; 

"Tell us, who is this man or men, as you seem so eager to want to believe, was it that she was seen with." 

Turning uncomfortable, Maude stammered; 

"Well no one really knows for certain, there isn't a clear description of the man or men." 

Turning to her companion, Helen ventured; 

"Considering that there was more than one man, getting a comprehensive description of just one would be, at best, difficult." 

Jason could see that Aaron's temper was being pushed to the limits as he seethed; 

"Why don't you ladies just be honest with yourselves and all of us; you aren't concerned with 'protecting' Seattle from those with loose morals. What you're REALLY concerned with is taking the gossip that you manage to gather and then using it as a weapon, just as you're doing now to this poor girl. Then you hold up the Ladies' Betterment League to justify your actions when the truth is that you two are the only members of that league and this is how you manage to entertain yourselves; by striking out in jealousy." 

Shocked by Aaron's show of anger, Helen blurted; 

"JEALOUS, JEALOUS! And just exactly what do we have to be jealous of in this case, Aaron Stempel?" 

Meeting his challenger, he stated knowingly; 

"How about the fact that you resent Jemma Bolt's independence and this is your way of taking her to task, at least according to your standards." 

Lifting her head to offer a look of haughty disdain, Helen smirked; 

"Well, call it what you will, but the fact remains that that with the possibility of having such a reputation, there isn't one man in all of Seattle who would be willing to give that girl his last name." 

Turning to Jason, who offered a slight nod, Aaron stalked off in the same direction that Jemma had gone in her earlier escape as he threw over his shoulder; 

"The hell there isn't." 

Jemma stood in the darkened back room of Lottie's staring out the window into the darkness as her tears fell unchecked. Despite everything that had taken place when she had been abducted, she had hoped and prayed that it had not been for nothing. Her selfish hope was that Aaron and her brothers would have worked out their differences, at least enough so that the idea of her marrying Aaron wasn't something that might divide her and her brothers. Given their behavior towards each other since she had recovered and the fact that her brothers didn't seem to have any qualms with the time that she had spent with Aaron, she felt optimistic that Jason would give his consent to their marriage, although her stand on the matter was the same as it had previously been. 

But now, thanks to the Ladies' Betterment League, otherwise known as Helen Dalton and Maude Burns, her hopefulness had been replaced with hurt, shame, and anger, although those emotions weren't quite for the reasons that most would assume. She felt hurt for the idea that there were those who so wanted to believe the worst of her, the shame was because she knew there would be talk and it would touch her, Aaron, her brothers and those she loved like Lottie, Clancy, Candy, and others, and her anger was for the pettiness of the two women who had approached her. Hearing the door open and already knowing who it was, she didn't bother turning around, not wanting him to see her tears, as she continued staring out the window with her arms crossed, as though she were hugging herself for comfort. Shaking her head, Jemma stated in a soft, sad voice; 

"It's not true, Aaron, I swear to you, not one word of it." 

Aaron couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in his heart for the sadness that he saw wrapped around her like a smothering cloak as he stepped up behind her to wrap his arms around her as he held her close; 

"Jemma, my love, don't you think that I know that? Those two women are nothing more than a couple of busybodies who like to cause trouble and have nothing better to do, but, I'm afraid that some of what they said IS true." 

Turning in his arms to look up into his eyes, and seeing the horrified look in her eyes at the thought that he might believe the hateful gossip, he rushed to assure her; 

"Sweetheart, the man they are referring to having seen you with was me, in every instance." 

He could see that she was considering his statement by the look in her eyes and wasn't shocked when they took on a puzzled look as she shook her head before asking; 

"But, how? I mean, we were always careful and discreet." 

Having taken his handkerchief from his pocket, he began wiping the tears from her cheeks as he shrugged; 

"Jemma, darlin, that I don't know but whoever it was, they even saw us the day that I pulled you from the log pond." 

Placing his hand against her cheek, he demanded; 

"Does it really matter, at this point, who saw us?" 

Considering a moment, she shook her head before acknowledging; 

"I don't suppose it does." 

Her eyes darkening with worry, she reminded; 

"But, Aaron, what about the rumors they will have started, what about my reputation?" 

Hooking his finger under her chin, he lifted her face a bit as he pointed out; 

"Jemma, the people who know you and love you know better than to listen to what those two gossips say and those who do, well to hell with them. I know everything I need to know about you and that's all that matters." 

Placing his lips against hers, he kissed her gently before pulling back and offering; 

"But, I think that what just might help this situation would be to just give the gossips and everyone else in this town something a little more newsworthy to talk about." 

With that, he took her hand, and Jemma found herself forced to almost run to keep up with the long strides that Aaron was taking as he pulled her behind him. 

Having remained silent under Lottie's threat, Clancy turned to Lottie and cast her a look that begged silent permission. Sweeping her hand in Helen and Maude's direction, Lottie offered; 

"By all means." 

Approaching the two self-righteous harridans, Clancy demanded; 

"Just who do you two think you are to besmirch an innocent girl like Jemma Bolt's reputation? Why I outta take you two nosy old magpies out to sea and toss you over into the drink, you'd be just the right kind to keep the sharks' company." 

The shock of Clancy's insult evident on their faces, they railed; 

"WELL! Perhaps Maude and I should just leave." 

Nodding, Clancy directed; 

"And for certain that don't sound like a bad idea to me." 

Before they could turn to leave they heard Aaron's voice from the back offer; 

"Actually, ladies, I think that you should stay, at least until after I get to the bottom of the situation with Miss Bolt's reputation." 

Concern lighting his eyes, Jason stepped up to demand quietly; 

"Aaron, what are you doing?" 

Sparing him a quick glance, Aaron patted his shoulder as he issued; 

"Relax, Jason, for the betterment of all involved, I think it's my job to get to the bottom of this matter regarding your sister." 

Leading Jemma to the center of the room, Aaron motioned for a chair and once one was provided he held it for her to sit down, and as she did so he leaned close to her ear as he whispered; 

"Trust me, sweetheart." 

Tilting her head, she eyed him somewhat suspiciously but offered a slight nod of consent as she waited for him to begin. Stepping around to stand in front of her, he began as if conducting an inquiry; 

"Now, Miss Bolt, these fine women have brought something to our attention that bares investigation and I'd like to think that I can count on your cooperation in the matter." 

Jemma found herself fighting the urge to giggle at the way that Aaron had stressed the word fine in reference to her two accusers as she placed what, she hoped, was a look of serene seriousness on her face as she nodded and offered; 

"By all means, Mr. Stempel, I have the feeling that the sooner this matter is settled the happier I might be." 

Jeremy, Joshua, and Candy all turned to Jason as Candy demand; 

"Jason, do you have any idea what he's doing?" 

Shaking his head, Jason admitted; 

"I have no idea, this is strictly Aaron's show." 

Shaking her head, Lottie interjected; 

"Actually, Jason, I have the distinct impression that this is Aaron and Jemma's show." 

They turned their attention back to the couple in the middle of the floor as Aaron began pacing back and forth in front of Jemma's chair, as he began; 

"Is it true that there have been times that you were out, walking in the woods with a man, without a chaperone?" 

Remaining strangely calm to all observing, she nodded as she replied; 

"Yes." 

At the shocked oohs and awes, Aaron continued; 

"And is it also true that, while your brothers were away in New Bedford, there was a man who paid a call on you at your cabin, again without a chaperone present?" 

The look in her eyes never wavering, she calmly replied; 

"Yes, it's true." 

Amid the shocked gasps, he pushed forward; 

"Do you deny that you and this man were caught in a sudden rain and rather than seeking shelter, you decided to run in the rain with this man?" 

Offering a slight shrug of her small shoulders, she confessed; 

"No, I don't deny it." 

Once the expressions of shock had died down, she looked up at him to add; 

"As it so happens it was one of the happiest days of my life." 

His temper rising at what he was considering an insult to his sister's honor, Jeremy hissed; 

"Jason, what is he doing, he's making her look like a..." 

Turning to shake his head in denial, Jason explained; 

"No, Jeremy, I know what he's doing, just let him finish." 

Turning to observe Maude and Helen, Jason couldn't help but notice the smug looks of satisfaction that they wore before his attention was focused back on Aaron as he continued; 

"Now, Miss Bolt, these people can't seem to identify the man that you've been accused of being seen with, but I think I have a pretty good idea as to just who this man is. Shall I tell you?" 

Remaining calm, she invited; 

"Please, by all means." 

Turning to face everyone, he offered: 

"I believe the man that would be able to fit the description of Miss Bolt's mysterious admirer would be, oh just a little more than six feet tall with dark hair and dark eyes and that he is, more than likely, prone to be self-righteous, overbearing and arrogant. But," 

Stopping in front of her chair, he reached into his pocket to take out the ring box as he dropped to one knee, amid shocked gasps and awes as he opened the box before venturing; 

"Despite his faults, he hopes and prays that she will agree to become his wife. Jemma Elysia Bolt would you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Turning to Maude and Helen and noting, with satisfaction, that their mouths were hanging open in shock, and for the sake of personal satisfaction he directed towards them; 

"AND, make no mistake, I want to give you my name." 

The three Bolt brothers and Clancy stood shocked as Lottie and Candy's eyes widened in astonishment as they brought their hands up to cover their opened mouths as they waited on bated breath as Jason, Joshua and Jeremy stepped forward. Ignoring everyone else's presence, Aaron found himself somewhat concerned by her reaction as she stared at the ring in shock before bringing her eyes up to look into his as she asked softly; 

"Aaron?" 

Seeing her brothers' approach, she slowly turned towards them, her hope and prayers evident in her eyes. Jason, seeing her silent plea, turned to Joshua and Jeremy as he ventured; 

"I say that this calls for a family vote; I vote yes." 

Turning to Joshua, he demanded; 

"Joshua, what do you say?" 

Meeting his sister's look with a sincere one of his own for his hopes for her happiness, Josh offered; 

"I say, 'yes.'" 

Looking at Jeremy and Candy, he asked; 

"Jeremy?" 

Before Jeremy could reply Candy eagerly replied; 

"YES!" 

Offering her a wry look, Jeremy turned to see the pleading look in his sister's eyes, as he smiled lovingly at her before nodding as he offered; 

"Yes." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason stated in an authoritative tone as head of the family; 

"Well, Pixie, it seems the final say seems to be yours, what do you say?" 

Despite the shock that she felt, looking into Aaron's eyes, she knew what she wanted most in the world. Swallowing the lump of nervousness that had found its way lodged in her throat back down, she offered a small smile as she wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes before offering a slight nod as she ventured; 

"Yes, Aaron, I'll marry you." 

Although he had no doubts that she would agree, Aaron realized that he had been holding his breath waiting for her answer. Taking the ring from the box, he took her left hand and slid the emerald ring into place on her third finger as he rose to his feet before pulling her from her chair to wrap his arms around her waist to lift her to kiss her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dimly, he realized that they had drawn a crowd as he felt Jason slap his shoulder. Ending the kiss, he noticed Helen and Maude staring, flabbergasted by the door, seeing that they were about to leave, he called out; 

"Oh, Maude, Helen?" 

When they turned, still holding Jemma close to him, he suggested; 

"Please make sure that when your 'league' reviews the events that took place here tonight, you relay those facts accurately, especially Jemma's last name." 

Seeing the looks on their faces as they hurried out the door, their faces blood-red from embarrassment, Aaron and Jason both roared with laughter as Jason congratulated; 

"Aaron, I have to admit that you had everyone going for a moment, but seeing the looks on those two busybodies faces, it was worth it." 

His face turning serious for a moment, he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder as he asked in deep concern; 

"Pixie, are you all right?" 

Turning to meet Aaron's gaze, she placed her hand on his cheek as a loving, happy smile lifted the corners of her lips before turning to her brother to confirm; 

"I am now, Jason. Thank you." 

Turning to Aaron, Jason requested; 

"May I?" 

Nodding, Aaron stepped back as Jason placed his hands on his sister's shoulders before kissing her forehead as he offered; 

"It's not me you have to thank, baby sister, you need to thank your fiancee for fighting for you; literally." 

A thought suddenly occurring to her as she remembered the mysterious bruise that her brother had suddenly acquired, during her recovery, her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with both hands in shock as she looked from Aaron to Jason before demanding; 

"YOU DIDN'T?!" 

Both men looked sheepish as she placed her hands on her hips before admonishing; 

"Aaron Stempel, Jason Bolt, do you mean to say that the two of you..." 

Seeing that they were about to receive a tongue lashing, Jason turned to Aaron to ask quietly; 

"Isn't there any way that you can calm her down before she REALLY gets started?" 

Offering a slight shrug, Aaron ventured; 

"Well, there is one way that I know of that might work." 

Noting the sparks in her eyes, Jason nodded towards her discreetly as he issued; 

"Well then for heaven's sake, man, I suggest you try it." 

Chuckling slightly, Aaron agreed; 

"Alright, but just remember, it was your idea." 

With that he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her before claiming her mouth in a deep and lengthy kiss, lifting his head he inquired; 

"Now, do you REALLY want to spend the evening fussing at your brother and me?' 

Placing her hand against his chest she offered an amused giggle as she admitted; 

"Well now that you mention it, I suppose that there are much better ways to spend our evening." 

Before she could say anything more, they found themselves surrounded by several of the girls who were eager to see her ring as well as congratulate her as Aaron stepped back and Jason offered him a drink before bringing the side of his own glass against Aaron's as he offered; 

"I would thank you for saving us from the sharp side of my sister's tongue but I have the feeling that doing so didn't exactly prove a hardship for you." 

Downing the drink that Jason had offered him, Aaron admitted; 

"No, that was definitely not a hardship." 

Excitedly, Candy ventured; 

"I know it's a little early, but do you have any idea when you're going to set the date." 

Aaron and Jason exchanged conspiring looks as Jason motioned towards his sister before offering; 

"By all means." 

Approaching her, Aaron placed his hands on her shoulders as he asked; 

"When would you like to get married, love?" 

Jemma couldn't help but shake her head as she admitted, somewhat embarrassed: 

"I really don't know. I mean, I've known ever since the first time that you proposed that I wanted to marry you, but..." 

Finishing her statement, Aaron offered; 

"Now that it's finally going to be a reality you can't quite believe it?" 

Nodding in agreement of his observation, she ventured; 

"Aaron, can I ask you something?" 

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but laugh as he offered; 

"Sweetheart, considering what I just asked you in front of, almost, all of Seattle, you can ask me anything that you want to." 

Pulling her closer, he ventured; 

"Besides, who has a better right to ask me anything that they want to, if not you?" 

Lifting her eyes to meet his with a look of serious intensity, she demanded softly; 

"Why did you ask me to marry you the way that you did? You've asked me before and I agreed, you could have just left it at that?" 

Nodding, he agreed 

"Yes, I could have, but, to be honest, this party was planned, in part, to celebrate our engagement. Your brother and I worked everything out and wanted to surprise you, however, thanks to the 'betterment league' deciding to be so public with their 'concerns' I decided that, rather than allowing everyone to gossip over your reputation and since I was the man that you were seen with, I'd shift the talk of the town from their gossip to how everyone was shocked to learn that the serious and stoic Aaron Stempel had been secretly courting the lovely Jemma Bolt in the hopes of winning her brothers' approval so that he could propose." 

Touching the tip of her nose, he demanded; 

"Now that we've satisfied that curious mind of yours when would you like to get married?" 

Tilting her head to the side in consideration, she asked half-jokingly; 

"Out of curiosity, just how long would you like to put it off?" 

Shaking his head in quick denial, Aaron issued; 

"I wouldn't, I've waited for two years to make you my wife and I've carried that ring in my pocket for more than a year waiting for the moment I could place it on your finger. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner we get married the better." 

Although she realized that it was an impossibility, Jemma couldn't help but sigh longingly as she confessed; 

"Truthfully? I wish that we could be married tomorrow, but I know that it would be impossible." 

Noticing how Jason was standing nearby, watching, as if waiting, Aaron signaled him to join them. Complying, Jason inquired; 

"Well, since all of Seattle, including myself, now has the answer to 'if', have we settled on the 'when'?" 

Despite his attempts to remain serious, Aaron couldn't help the slight smile that turned up the corners of his mouth as he explained; 

"Believe it or not, Jason, your sister and I are in complete agreement on the 'when', although she seems to think that it would impossible." 

Tilting his head to the side in puzzlement, Jason, demanded; 

"And just why would you think that, Pixie? I mean you've always been such a reasonable and practical girl, I just can't imagine you trying to reach for the moon if you knew it was impossible." 

Her eyes flashing in disbelief as her voice took on a sarcastic tone, she quipped; 

"Well, Jason for one thing, there's a certain document that we need; a marriage license. Believe me, I'm as anxious as Aaron to be married as soon as possible, but we can't do so without a marriage license." 

Jason and Aaron glanced at each other as if engaged in a conspiracy before Aaron speculated; 

"So, what you're saying is, if we had a license you would agree to marry me tomorrow?"   
Nodding, she stated decidedly; 

"Yes, I would love nothing more. I wish with all of my heart that we could get married tomorrow  
but without a license it's impossible." 

Aaron motioned towards Jason who reached into his inside jacket pocket to withdraw a piece of paper to present to his sister as he ventured; 

"Nothing is impossible, Pixie, not if it means enough to you." 

Glancing between her brother and Aaron, confusion clouding her face, especially as Lottie, Clancy, Joshua, Jeremy, and Candy gathered around them, Jemma took the document from her brother as she opened it to scan it quickly before her eyes widened in amazement as she looked from Aaron to Jason to ask in a shocked, quiet voice; 

"How; how on earth did you two manage this?" 

Curiosity pushing her forward, Candy squeezed in between Jason and Jemma to ask; 

"Jemma, what is it?" 

Handing the paper to Candy, who scanned it quickly, her excitement for her best friend became obvious as she handed the document back to Jemma before clasping her own together in excitement as she exclaimed excitedly; 

"It's a marriage license!" 

Her confusion obvious on her face, Jemma questioned; 

"Not that I'm not happy about this, but I don't understand how you did it without me being there." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason pulled his shoulders back as he offered; 

"Well, little sister, do you remember the business trip that your intended and I went on last week?" 

She couldn't believe that he thought that she wouldn't remember, especially considering how surprised she had been when they had informed her they were going to be making the trip together. Nodding, she confirmed; 

"Yes, what about it? I thought that you went to deal with some sort of business dealings and the sawmill; are you saying that this was the REAL reason that you went?" 

Shaking his head, Jason explained; 

"No, not exactly. You see we did go to take care of some business but I have a friend who happens to be a territorial judge and I wired him about a particular legal question. As it turned out, he was able to help Aaron and I arrange for your marriage license; I knew that, once the matter of your getting married was solved, you would, more than likely, want to do so as quickly as possible." 

Motioning towards Aaron, he pointed out; 

"At least I knew that Aaron would, and, I was pretty sure that he wouldn't have to twist your arm to get you to agree. That being the case, I thought that I would make it as easy for you to do so as possible." 

Taking the paper and folding it carefully, Aaron placed it in his pocket as he inquired; 

"So now, my lovely Miss Bolt, soon to be Mrs. Stempel, did you mean what you said about marrying me tomorrow if it were possible?" 

Although she nodded, she couldn't help but point out; 

"Yes, but, Aaron, did you forget that Reverend Adams is in Tacoma? I want to marry you, don't misunderstand, but how on earth can we do that if we don't have a minister?" 

Aaron and Jason looked at each other in shock as they realized that they had forgotten to ensure that there was someone who could legally perform the ceremony available to do so. Seeing the disappointed look in her eyes, Aaron couldn't help but pull her closer to his side as he apologized; 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I guess that we were so anxious to surprise you with the party, the proposal and the license, that we forgot to make sure Reverend Adams would be available too." 

As if a flash of lightning had suddenly struck, Lottie raised her hands in excitement slapping Clancy on the arm as she exclaimed excitedly; 

"CLANCY!" 

Everyone turned towards the weathered old sea captain who was in the middle of raising a glass of whiskey to his lips when Jason turned to study him as a light entered his eyes before turning back to the couple to remind them; 

"THAT'S RIGHT!" 

Placing his hand on the captain's arm, Jason explained; 

"He's a sea captain and as long as it's on his ship on the water it's perfectly legal for him to perform a wedding." 

Considering the suggestion, Aaron met Jemma's questioning look with one of his own as he offered a slight shrug before venturing; 

"Well, what do you think? Whatever will make you happy as long as the result ends with our marriage." 

Seeing the sincerity of his statement, Jemma approached Clancy to place her hand over his own as she asked in her quiet tone; 

"Captain Clancy, would you be willing to marry Aaron and I?" 

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, Clancy couldn't help but put his glass on the bar before turning to put a hand to her cheek before offering her a fatherly look as he nodded; 

"Jemma, me darlin, if it will make you happy, then ole Cappin Clancy will be more than happy to say the words over Aaron and yourself so's that ye can be married." 

Hugging the old man in happiness and kissing him on his weathered cheek, Jemma turn and asked cheerfully; 

"Would anyone like to attend a wedding tomorrow?" 

Shaking his head at his sister's inquiry, Jason motioned towards the musicians as he ordered. 

"Eddie, play something, my baby sister is getting married tomorrow and we need to celebrate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's excited! The day that no one thought would ever arrive finally has; the day Aaron Stempel says; "I do". Little did anyone expect that it would be to Jason Bolt's baby sister, Jemma.

Glancing about the deck of Clancy's ship, Aaron couldn't help but find himself impressed by the work that had been put into scrubbing it spotless as well as decorating the old tub. Although he truly appreciated the time and trouble that everyone was going to just so he and Jemma would have a beautiful wedding day, he knew, without a doubt, that what he would remember most would be the fact that Jemma had become his wife and just how beautiful he knew she would look. Hearing a slight commotion from the direction of Clancy's cabin, Aaron approached and could hear Jason admonishing; 

"Clancy, you can wait just a little while longer for a drink." 

Aaron couldn't help but close his eyes as he shook his head in frustration, although he wasn't surprised as Clancy pleaded; 

"Oh come on now, Jason. Just a wee bit to loosen up me tongue." 

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Aaron jerked the door open as he fussed; 

"So help me, Clancy, if you get drunk and ruin this day for Jemma, I'll hang you from that mast out there myself." 

Shaking his head in quick denial as he looked from one man to the other, Clancy offered; 

"Aw now come on, Aaron, I'd not ruin this day for that girl for all the whiskey in the world. Why I think of that sweet child as if she were me own daughter, that I do." 

Clasping the man's shoulder, Jason advised; 

"Calm down, Aaron, Clancy will behave himself, at least until after the wedding." 

Finding his nerves reaching their end, Aaron nodded as he glowered slightly before demanding; 

"Well, just see to it that he does." 

Realizing that his, soon to be, brother in law's nerves were getting the better of him, despite his determination not to admit to that fact, Jason suggested; 

"Aaron, why don't you go and get yourself a drink at Lottie's with Jeremy and Joshua and calm down a little." 

Irritated at having Jason point out that he was anxious, Aaron griped; 

"I don't need a drink and I don't need to calm down, I'm perfectly fine." 

Not wanting to raise the man's ire, especially knowing how his sister would take him to task if he were to do such a thing, Jason hid his amusement as he nodded; 

"No offense intended, Aaron, it was just a suggestion." 

Just as Jason had been considering how needling him would affect his sister, Aaron realized that allowing his nervousness to get the better of him and his temper could easily find him in a mood that would do injury to his bride to be's feelings if he weren't careful. Relenting somewhat, he nodded as he offered; 

"I'm sorry, Jason, you're right." 

Turning to Clancy he apologized; 

"I know that you wouldn't spoil this day for Jemma, Clancy. Tell you what, I don't see the harm in one small drink beforehand. Come on, I'll buy." 

Staring after him in disbelief, Clancy turned to Jason before observing; 

"You know something, Jason, I always did think it possible that Jemma might well be a little angel of some sort. But I got's to tell you, it's for sure that I am thinking I was right about that because she sure has worked some miracles where Aaron Stempel is concerned." 

Offering a slight chuckle, Jason patted the man's shoulder as he confirmed; 

"It certainly seems as if she has done that, doesn't it, Clancy?" 

Shaking his head in amazement, Jason motioned towards the door as he offered; 

"Come on, Clancy, let's take him up on his offer before he changes his mind." 

Candy had just come downstairs for another kettle of warm water as Lottie entered the dormitory. Glancing up she greeted; 

"Good morning, Lottie, how is everything for the reception coming?" 

Shrugging slightly, Lottie explained; 

"Everything is ready. How is the bride to be doing?" 

Offering a slight giggle, Candy admitted; 

"She's doing just fine, she's finishing with her bath upstairs and then we'll help her get dressed. By the way, I noticed Aaron, Clancy, and Jason heading for the saloon just a little bit ago, how is the groom doing?" 

Following the younger woman up the staircase, Lottie admitted; 

"Well, considering that he bought Clancy a whiskey as well as Jason and looks as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, I would say that he's doing just fine." 

Once Candy had helped her to finish rinsing her hair, Jemma greeted Lottie as she was towel drying the long tresses; 

"Hi, Lottie." 

Taking the towel from her hands, Lottie offered; 

"Here, let me help you." 

Giggling a little, Jemma glanced over her shoulder as she sat down on the corner of one of the beds as Lottie began applying the towel briskly to the wet strands as Jemma observed; 

"This reminds me of when I was a little girl and you would help me wash my hair." 

Nodding, Lottie couldn't help but remember the little girl that the woman sitting before her had been as she pointed out; 

"Yes, but you're not a little girl anymore, Jemma, you're about to become a married woman." 

Nodding as her lips curled in a happy, serene smile she nodded as she replied; 

"I know, Lottie and I'm very grateful for that fact." 

Having remained, relatively, quiet, Biddie spoke up; 

"Well, Jemma, every woman's grateful when she finally gets married." 

Glancing about, she demanded; 

"Aren't they?" 

Offering her a knowing smile, Jemma explained her own opinion on the matter; 

"I can't speak for anyone but myself, Biddie, but the reason that I'm grateful isn't that I'm getting married, but it's because I'm getting married to the man that I love and because I know that he loves me. Marriage without love, Biddie just boils down to two people sharing a house and keeping each other company, that's not what I wanted when I got married." 

Curious, Biddie couldn't help but ask; 

"Do you think that you'll have the type of marriage that you're hoping for, Jemma?" 

Blushing slightly as her smile grew, she nodded eagerly as she ventured; 

"Yes, Biddie I do." 

Having finished with drying the girl's hair, Lottie observed; 

"I think that's it's time we get you dressed, don't you?" 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Jemma nodded as she glanced between Lottie and Candy as she confirmed; 

"Yes, I do, let's get to it." 

Standing back to admire their work, Lottie could only shake her head at the picture Jemma made. Rather than using an iron, something that she hardly needed, given the curls and waves that her hair possessed naturally, Candy and Biddie had simply piled most of her hair atop her head and left the remaining curls to hang loose in a cascade down her back. Although she appeared the picture of calmness at the moment, Lottie couldn't help but find amusement as Jemma had adamantly refused Biddie's attempts to apply any type of makeup to her face. Finally, after several attempts at applying some rouge to her cheeks, Jemma had taken hold of Biddie's hand to state firmly; 

"No, Biddie. I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do, but I've never worn anything more than a little perfume and I have no desire to start now." 

Yet, even then, Biddie had tried to argue; 

"But, Jemma, every girl wants a little something extra special on her wedding day." 

Shaking her head, Lottie stepped in to take the container from Biddie's hand to place it in Candy's as she advised; 

"Biddie, not every bride needs such things, especially when she has so much natural beauty and if you're worried about her having a blush to her cheeks." 

Gently, Lottie pinched at Jemma's cheeks before stepping back to declare; 

"There, that's all the help that she needs." 

Offering a slight shake of her head, Jemma admitted; 

"Well, there is one other thing." 

With that, she took up the bottle of perfume that Aaron had given her for a birthday present the year before, she applied a few drops in the appropriate places before nodding; 

"There, that's all I need." 

Lottie found her thoughts brought back to the moment as Candy remarked; 

"Jemma, that dress is marvelous." 

Lottie couldn't help but agree as she studied the garment, it was a shimmering shade of white, reminding Lottie of a glittering star, with a full, slightly, hooped skirt and a laced up bodice that had a sweetheart neckline and sleeves that were fitted to the elbows before flaring out in silver-colored lace which matched the lace that adorned the neckline and hem as well as the fall of lace that made up the veil that had been attached to her hair, just under the curls that had been piled up at the top of her head. Blushing slightly at the compliment, Jemma explained; 

"I know, Candy. Jason surprised me with it this morning, I was just going to wear my best dress but he brought it to me and explained that it belonged to our mother, it was her wedding dress." 

Eager to ensure that the tradition was observed, Candy pointed out; 

"You're almost ready, but there's just one more thing that we need to do." 

Motioning to Lottie, she explained; 

"The something old is your dress and veil. The something new, we figured that would be the ring that Aaron gave you last night." 

Taking her hand, Candy pressed a lace handkerchief into Jemma's hand as she advised; 

"This is your something borrowed, it was the handkerchief that my mother carried when she married my father." 

Touched by Candy's generosity, she pressed her cheek against her best friends as she offered; 

"Thank you, Candy." 

Lottie smiled mischievously as she held up a little blue garter to advise; 

"And THIS is your something blue." 

Blushing slightly as she realized what the item was she laughed slightly as she advised; 

"Well, you'll have to help me put it on." 

Somewhat confused by the item, Biddie demanded; 

"But how will you get that thing off if you have to have help to put it on?" 

Giving her a somewhat amused look, Lottie explained; 

"THAT, Biddie, will be Aaron's problem to figure out." 

Jemma blushed as everyone laughed in amusement of Lottie's observation as Lottie placed her hand on the girl's arm as she asked; 

"Are you ready?" 

Taking a deep breath, she eagerly nodded her head as Lottie embraced her to whisper in her ear; 

"I know that you'll be happy, Jemma. And never forget, I love you, sweetie." 

Touched by the older woman's admission, Jemma returned the embrace as she replied; 

"I love you too, Lottie. Thank you for being the mother that I never had." 

Pulling back to place a kiss on the girl's forehead, she nodded as she wiped an uncharacteristic tear from her eyes as she offered; 

"I'll go tell them that you're ready." 

Although Joshua and Jeremy took the subject of their younger sister's marriage very seriously, they still couldn't help but find amusement at the picture of nervousness that her prospective bridegroom made, even more so given the fact that it was Aaron Stempel. They had been just about to comment on that fact as they watched him pace back and forth nervously while waiting for Jemma to finish making herself ready for her wedding. They knew that he would, more than likely, be a little nervous, but given how stoic he normally seemed to appear, the picture he made as he entered the saloon was finding them hard put to contain their jibs. Once she had served Aaron, Jason and Clancy, as she was leaving to check on their sister's progress with her preparations, Lottie had made it a point to glide by their table and place a hand on each of their shoulders as she issued; 

"Now, you two behave while I'm gone." 

Her eyes widening in a decided look of promised retaliation, she decreed; 

"I mean it." 

With that, she left to make her way across to the dormitory. However, as they watched Aaron pacing back and forth after having declined a second whiskey, not to mention consulting his watch at least a half a dozen times in a matter of minutes, their mirth was becoming more and more evident. Seeing the situation, Jason poured his brothers a glass of beer and using it as an excuse to approach them, he offered; 

"Joshua, Jeremy, why don't you two have a glass of beer while we wait?" 

Placing the glasses in front of them, he lowered his tone of voice as he placed a hand on each of his brother's shoulders before leaning in closer to order; 

"Not one word and I mean that. I realize the temptation, however, as I'm sure you must also realize, this is a day that a girl looks forward to for most of her life and considering that he and Jemma have been looking forward to this for more than two years I'm certain that their anticipation is even more heightened. Now, is it really worth it at the possibility of ruining such a special day for our sister and Aaron or for anybody for that matter?" 

It wasn't difficult to see that his words had hit their mark at the matching looks of contrition that they wore as Jeremy offered; 

"We're sorry, Jason, we won't say one word, we promise." 

Nodding his silent agreement with their promise, he turned as Aaron observed in a tone full of anxiety; 

"When will those brides be done with their fussing and be satisfied that she's ready?" 

Seeking to try and ease the man's restlessness, Jason placed his hand on his shoulder as he offered; 

"Well, Aaron, every woman wants to look her best on her wedding day, I'm sure that the brides are just eager to make certain that Jemma looks as beautiful as possible." 

Turning a look full of wry amusement on his companion, Aaron shook his head; 

"Jason, your sister needs no help in that department, I can assure you." 

Before he could elaborate, the saloon doors opened as Lottie entered and approached to link an arm through Jason and Aaron's arms as she addressed; 

"Aaron, are you ready to see the prettiest bride to ever walk down an aisle?" 

The reality that the moment that he had been hoping and praying for was finally at hand, Aaron nodded soberly as he confirmed; 

"Yes, Lottie, I've been ready for that sight for quite some time." 

Motioning towards Joshua, Jeremy, and Clancy, Jason suggested; 

"Josh, Jeremy, why don't you go with Aaron and Clancy and we'll be along in just a moment." 

Leaving their table, Josh motioned towards the door as he ventured; 

"Come on, Aaron, you and Pixie have waited a long time for this." 

As Clancy made to follow, Lottie put a hand on the old sea captain's arm to stall him as she placed a kiss on his cheek before stating; 

"And Fish Face, so help me, if you mess this up and ruin this day for those two, I'm going to..."

Nodding his head, Clancy finished; 

"I know, I know, Lottie, me darlin, you'll skin me alive." 

Nodding she added; 

"Yes and THEN I'll cut you off." 

Patting the hand on her arm, Clancy promised; 

"Lottie, I'd not ruin this moment for any bride and especially not the one what's getting hitched today." 

Hurrying to catch up Clancy left the saloon as Lottie turned to Jason; 

"Well, are you ready to give your sister away, Jason." 

Lottie couldn't help but notice the look in Jason's eyes as he sighed in resignation before confessing; 

"No, Lottie, I'll never be ready or able to give Jemma away, but I am ready to let my sister find her happiness, and I know that she'll find that with Aaron." 

Chuckling slightly as he found some humor, he looked down into Lottie's eyes as he ventured; 

"Besides, I know he'll take very good care of her because if he doesn't he knows that there are too many people who are willing to take him to task about it, even Clancy would keel haul him." 

Laughing at his statement, Lottie ventured; 

"Why don't you escort me to Clancy's ship before you escort your sister down the aisle."

Candy stood with Jemma downstairs as they waited for Jason to come for Jemma. Barely able to contain her excitement, Candy couldn't help but marvel at her friend's calm demeanor as she demanded; 

"Jemma, aren't you nervous? I mean you're standing there the picture of calmness and you're about to get married, how can you be so calm?" 

Offering a slight, soft laugh at Candy's statement, Jemma couldn't help but look at her best friend before explaining; 

"Candy, I've spent the better part of more than the past two years nervous, waiting on pins and needles about getting married; as far as I'm concerned the hard part of that is over with." 

Before they could say anything more, there was a soft knock on the door just before Jason opened it to ask; 

"Are we ready ladies?" 

Quickly, Candy gave her friend a hug before observing; 

"Well, I'll see you in a minute." 

Before she could walk past him, Jason offered; 

"Candy, you make the prettiest maid of honor that I've ever seen." 

Offering a slight curtsy, she remarked; 

"Thank you, Jason, but I'm not the star of this show." 

Once she had pulled the door closed behind her Jason turned to his sister and found he could only stand there, silent as he took in her appearance, softly, he offered; 

"Pixie, you're the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen, you look just like Mother." 

Blushing at the compliment, Jemma couldn't help but smile as she shook her head before venturing; 

"I'm sorry, Jason, but I've seen the picture of Mother and Father and I think that I come up lacking when it comes to comparing me to Mother." 

Jason couldn't help but shake his head as he corrected her impression of herself in comparison to their mother; 

"That's where you're wrong, Jemma, you're more like Mother than what you seem to think you are." 

Curious, she encouraged; 

"How so?" 

Taking her hand, he led her to a chair and settled her in it for a moment as he lowered himself to sit on his heels to put him on eye level with her as he recalled; 

"Your courage and your spirit for one thing; you never let the fact that you're a woman stand in your way of doing anything, she was like that too." 

Covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a slight giggle, she ventured; 

"Although I can't help but think that she and Father might not have been thrilled that I paid so much attention when it came to topping a tree." 

Offering his own chuckle of amusement at the recollection, Jason offered; 

"Maybe not, but deep down inside, they would have been proud of the fact that you were successful at it, just like I was." 

Seeing the shocked look on her face, Jason asked; 

"What's the matter?" 

Swallowing the lump of emotion, she offered a timid smile as she asked; 

"You were proud of me?" 

Jason found himself amazed by her question as he demanded; 

"Was there ever any doubt about that, Pixie?" 

Shyly, she admitted to her doubts; 

"I never knew, you never said anything. I always knew that you loved me, but I always thought that I was more in the way than anything." 

Shaking his head as he put his hand on her cheek, he confessed; 

"Baby sister, you were never and still are not in any way 'in the way, as you put it. There aren't too many girls who can meet every challenge that's been put to them and surpass it the way that you always have, and surely there are none like you. I happen to be very proud of you, Jemma." 

Having said his piece, Jason stood and offered his hand as she rose from her chair before venturing; 

"Now, I think that we've kept a certain gentleman, who by the way is more nervous than Clancy when he's harbored in a dry port, waiting quite long enough. Do you agree, baby sister?" 

Jason couldn't help but notice the smile that found its way to her lips as at the mention of Aaron as she nodded before agreeing; 

"Yes, I think that we've both waited for this for long enough." 

Lifting an eye in speculation, Jason inquired; 

"Long enough to be sure, Pixie?" 

Giving it a moments consideration, Jemma nodded as she took the arm that her brother presented as he handed her the flowers that Biddie and some of the other girls had picked for her bridal bouquet, before affirming; 

"More than long enough, and QUITE sure. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Jemma realize their dream as all of Seattle celebrates.

Standing at the altar with Aaron as they waited for Jemma, Joshua couldn't help but find himself amused by Aaron's ever-increasing nervousness as he asked, for the countless time; 

"Joshua, you have the ring, don't you?" 

Patiently, Joshua nodded as he sought to put the man's mind at ease as he produced the small band of gold before confirming; 

"Yes, Aaron, I've got the ring." 

Deciding to try and distract him a bit, Joshua offered; 

"By the way, Aaron, thank you for asking me to be your best man." 

Nodding, Aaron explained; 

"You don't have to thank me, Josh, the fact is that, with Jason giving your sister away, I couldn't think of anyone better to be my best man. Especially considering that I know we have you to thank for convincing Jason and Jeremy to give us their blessings." 

Offering a slight bob of his head, Joshua explained; 

"I could see it the night that you two were dancing just how much you and Pixie love each other and I know that you'll take good care of our sister." 

Chuckling as he offered a smile, Josh continued; 

"Of course I also know that YOU know that if you don't take good care of our sister, there's no shortage of trees to hang you from." 

Offering his own small laugh, Aaron pointed out; 

"Oh I'm quite aware of that, but quite frankly, Josh, I would be more worried about your sister being the one to hang me from one of them than what I would be about one of you three." 

Glancing to his watch again, he couldn't help but exclaim; 

"Blast this waiting, I wish..." 

Before he could finish his statement, they heard the sound of Clancy's first-mate's violin as he began playing the Bridal March. Turning, Aaron couldn't help but stare at the picture that Jemma made as Jason offered her his hand to help her descend the steps from the gangplank to step onto the ship before pulling her arm through his as they proceeded to the altar. Noticing his shocked look of awe, Lottie leaned closer to him to demand; 

"Well, Aaron do you think that all the waiting was worth it?" 

Turning to face her, Aaron couldn't help but smile as he ventured; 

"Lottie, all of that and much more would be worth it just for a glimpse of what I'm seeing right now, let alone the fact that I'm being blessed enough to spend my life with her." 

As Jason and Jemma approached, Aaron couldn't help but shake his head in amazement as Jason placed her hand in his as he observed; 

"I knew that the Lord had blessed me to be able to marry such a beautiful and amazing woman, but I had no idea that He had blessed me with an actual angel. You look beautiful, sweetheart."

Blushing at his compliment, Jemma shook her head as she looked down at the deck beneath them before softly muttering; 

"It's the dress, it was my mother's." 

Shaking his head, he placed his finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his as he stated in certainty; 

"No, love, it's not the dress that's beautiful, it's the woman wearing the dress." 

Pulling her arm through his, Aaron turned to face Clancy as he ventured; 

"Captain Clancy, I believe that we're ready when you are." 

Glancing down, he inquired; 

"Aren't we?" 

Offering him a sincere smile, she nodded as she issued; 

"I think that we've been ready for this day for quite some time, my love." 

Clearing his throat, Clancy began; 

"Well, seeing as how these two here are ready to have the words spoken over 'em, I suggest that we get down to business so that we can see these two wed right and proper." 

Thumbing through his book, Clancy explained; 

"Now, this here ain't something that I be doing every day like a regular minister you sees, but since Reverend Adams be away at the moment it's up to ole Captain Clancey to be fillin in the gap, so to speak, for these two people." 

Finding his patience wearing thin, Aaron found himself fussing; 

"For Heaven's sake, Clancey would you just get on with it." 

Glancing down and seeing the look of reproach on his bride's face, Aaron's tone softened as he cleared his throat before motioning towards the grizzled old captain as he relented; 

"If you would please continue, Captain Clancey." 

Seeing the look of nervousness on his face, Jemma handed her bouquet to Candy before placing her hand over Clancey's to offer in her soft voice; 

"Captain Clancey, just say whatever you feel needs to be said and everything will be just fine." 

Reaching out, Clancey patted her cheek as he nodded; 

"Alright, Jemma girl." 

Opening the book his manner brooked nothing but seriousness as he began; 

"We're here to see these two wed and if there be anyone that be having any objections." 

Despite his attempts to keep a somber tone, Clancey couldn't help from issuing in a gruff tone; 

"And if there be anyone here that might be having any objections to these two joining up in marriage together, you's can just keep em to yourselves and take it up with the groom and the bride's brothers afterward." 

Jemma brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that she couldn't help, especially as she noticed Jason rolling his eyes as well as Josh and Jeremy's chuckles, but the reaction that she found the most amusing was when Aaron sighed in frustration which reminded her of a growl. Seeing her look of amusement, he relented as he shook his head before chuckling in his amusement as he instructed; 

"Alright, Clancey, fair enough. Go ahead." 

Turning the page, his weathered face broke into a smile as he motioned towards Jemma as he ordered Aaron; 

"Well go ahead, man and take the girl's hands." 

More than happy to feast his eyes on Jemma' beauty, Aaron turned to face her as he took hold of both of her small hands in his own as Clancey instructed; 

"Alright now, do you, Aaron George Stempel, take Jemma Elysia Bolt to be your wedded wife? To love and honor, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, and in sickness and health, forsaken all others until death do you part?" 

Without hesitation, Aaron nodded as he promised; 

"I most assuredly do, with all of my heart and soul." 

Touched by the sincerity in his voice, Lottie and Candy couldn't help but turn to each other in their silent agreement of just how touching they found his declaration. Turning to Jemma, Clancey's tone softened as he ventured; 

"Now, Jemma dear, it's your turn. Do you, Jemma Elysia Bolt take Aaron George Stempel to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor and obey, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, and in sickness and health, forsaken all others until death do you part?" 

Lifting her eyes to look into Aaron's she spoke softly, calmly and deliberately as she vowed; 

"With all of my heart and soul, yes, I do." 

Aaron didn't realize it until he had slowly released it, but he had been holding his breath, waiting for her to affirm her vow. Finding himself lost in the depths of her beautiful emerald eyes, Aaron found himself slightly chagrined as he heard Jason trying to discreetly get his attention as he loudly whispered;

"Aaron." 

Seeing he wasn't having much success, he motioned to Josh who nudged his arm to bring his attention back to the present as he turned to Josh to demand; 

"Well, what is it?" 

Holding up the golden band, Clancey reminded him; 

"Uh, you do know, Sir that you're not officially married to the girl until you put that there ring on her finger, don't you?" 

Jemma couldn't help but offer a slight giggle as she looked down, trying to hide her amusement as Aaron stammered slightly; 

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Josh." 

Taking the ring as Clancey ordered; 

"Now, put that there ring on her finger and repeat after me; with this ring, I thee wed." 

Taking her left hand, he slid the emerald engagement ring from her finger to slide the wedding band into place as he looked into her eyes, a loving smile touching his own as he stated firmly; 

"With this ring, I thee wed." 

Sliding her engagement ring back into place behind her wedding ring, he held her hands tightly as Clancey smiled broadly before offering; 

"Now, this here, this here be my favorite part. I now declare that your husband and wife." 

Jemma and Aaron couldn't help but look at each other as if they could hardly believe that they had finally reached the day that they had been waiting for, for so long. Amused, Jason motioned towards his sister as he ordered; 

"Well, go ahead, Aaron; kiss your bride." 

Before he could take him up on it, Clancey blustered; 

"Oh no you don't, Jason, you did your job and this here be my job and you'll not be takin it over." 

Issuing the man a look of frustrated amusement, Aaron demanded; 

"Well, then do your job, Clancey." 

Nodding, Clancey motioned towards Jemma; 

"Well alright then, Mr. Stempel, instead of fussing at old Captain Clancey, why don't you kiss your bride." 

Taking Jemma in his arms, Aaron turned to Clancey to offer an amused grin as he quipped; 

"I think that's the best suggestion that you've ever made, Clancey." 

Lowering his head, Aaron eagerly claimed her mouth in their first kiss as husband and wife, an event that Jemma was just as eager for as he had been, a fact made obvious when Lottie admonished; 

"For Heaven's sake, Aaron, save something for the wedding night." 

Aaron found his embarrassment turning to amusement as he felt the corners of Jemma's mouth turn up in a smile as she began laughing softly before venturing; 

"I think we forgot that we're not exactly alone." 

Lifting his head as he held her close, he couldn't help but agree; 

"That's easy enough to do when I'm holding you like this." 

Before he could elaborate, all the girls rushed on Jemma as Biddie begged; 

"Come on, Jemma, you have to throw the bouquet." 

Leaning close to her ear, Aaron asked; 

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" 

Offering him an impish smile as she raised one delicate eyebrow in amusement, she observed; 

"You know something, my darling, you know me far too well." 

With that, she allowed the girls to lead her off to the rail of the ship as they departed to stand on the dock as they lined up, eager to catch her bouquet. Approaching Aaron, Jason motioned towards his sister as he ventured; 

"Any idea who she's going to aim at?" 

Offering him an amused look as he realized just how well her brother knew her too, Aaron chuckled slightly as he explained; 

"Take a guess." 

Nodding, Jason guessed; 

"Biddie?" 

Aaron nodded as he confirmed; 

"Biddie." 

Leaning closer towards Aaron so they couldn't be heard, Jason suggested in a soft voice; 

"Care to place a wager on whether or not her aim is on target?" 

Shaking his head, Aaron declined; 

"No thanks, Jason, I never take a sucker bet." 

Nodding towards Jemma, he observed; 

"You forget, I've seen my wife's talent with guns, axes and what have you. I KNOW just how accurate her aim is." 

Noticing the look that came to his face when he mentioned his sister's new status, Jason couldn't help but ask; 

"It feels good, doesn't it, Aaron?" 

Curiosity lighting his features, Aaron demanded; 

"What?"

Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder he observed; 

"Referring to her as your wife." 

Studying the picture she made as she carefully gauged Biddie's location before turning her back to the group assembled and tossing the flowers over her shoulder, Aaron couldn't help but shake his head in amusement as the bouquet landed, as he knew it would, right in Biddie's grasp. Little, in her excitement at having been the one to catch the bouquet, did Biddie know that Jemma had planned and succeeded in making it land just where she aimed it. He couldn't help but turn to Jason to admit; 

"I would say it comes in neck and neck with knowing that I'll spend the rest of my life with her." 

Both men found their attention diverted as Lottie and Clancy approached them as Lottie informed them; 

"Now, the brides and I have been up all night cooking and baking and there is a reception just screaming for a bride and groom to join it. So what do you say we get a certain beautiful bride and head to the saloon." 

Noticing the girls making their way towards the saloon, Aaron approached his bride to ask; 

"Are you ready to head to Lottie's for our reception?" 

Offering him a slight nod, he noticed that she wore a strange expression as he wrapped his arms around her to ask; 

"What's the matter, sweetheart, already regretting that you married me?" 

Shaking her head as she brought her hands up to straighten his tie, she quipped; 

"Hardly. No, it's just that we waited for so long for this day to arrive and now that it has and we're actually married, it all just seems so surreal, like a dream I guess." 

Nodding his understanding he leaned close to her ear as he observed softly; 

"Yes, love, but dreams do come true and this one has. And just in case I don't remind you often enough that it's real." 

Taking her left hand in his as he touched her wedding ring, he continued; 

"This will." 

With that, he kissed her before lifting his head to ask; 

"Now, since all of Seattle has helped us celebrate our wedding, what do you say we go to Lottie's for our reception." 

Nodding eagerly, she took the hand he offered to help her up the stairs and down the gangplank to the dock. Noticing the various mud puddles that lined the distance between the dock and Lottie's, Aaron stepped off the dock before sweeping Jemma up in his arms as he pointed out; 

"I would hate to see such a pretty wedding dress, especially one that means so much to you, get dirty with mud." 

Shaking her head in amusement, she demanded; 

"So is this what I can expect as your wife?" 

Offering a slight shrug, he countered; 

"This is just SOME of what you can expect as my wife, Mrs. Stempel. The rest, you'll discover later." 

Jason, Jeremy, and Joshua stood at the bar as Lottie, Candy, Biddie and a few of the other girls brought out the wedding cake that they had insisted on baking and decorating. Motioning towards the cake, Jason couldn't help but shake his head as he ventured; 

"You know something? I knew that it would happen someday, but I can't believe that our baby sister is a married woman." 

Offering a slight chuckle as he took a sip of his beer, Jeremy offered; 

"I can believe that she's a married woman, but, even though we made our peace with it, the part that I have a hard time believing is that she's married to Aaron Stempel." 

Despite his growing respect and like for his new brother in law, Joshua offered; 

"You know the part that I'm having a hard time believing; that we're all going to have to get along unless we want to see the bad side of Pixie's temper." 

Hearing the last of Josh's statement, Lottie interjected; 

"OR the bad side of my temper."

Motioning to the door, she suggested; 

"Maybe one of you had better go see what's keeping them." 

Turning from the table that held the wedding cake, Biddie offered; 

"Well, maybe they decided to skip the reception and go straight to the honeymoon." 

Her eyes widening in shock, Candy chastised; 

"BIDDIE CLOOM!" 

Chagrined Biddie offered; 

"Well, they did wait for more than two years." 

Her face a mask or irritation, Lottie demanded; 

"Biddie, do you know what's bigger than that mouth of yours?" 

Turning pink in embarrassment she shrugged slightly as she ventured; 

"Nothing?" 

Nodding, Lottie agreed; 

"EXACTLY, Biddie, nothing." 

Whatever further comments there might have been, no one knew as the doors opened and Aaron lowered Jemma to stand on her feet as Jason quipped; 

"Aaron, did my sister injure herself in some way?" 

Refusing to rise to his new brother in law's jibs, Aaron shook his head; 

"No, Jason, but I didn't want to see my wife get her wedding dress, especially when it means so much to her, splashed with mud." 

Seeing that provoking their sister's husband in good-natured fun wasn't going to be as easy as it once was, Joshua noted; 

"You know, she really is a good influence on him. Of course, if he pays attention you realize that he's going to get just as good as she is at sarcasm." 

Deciding to head off anything that might possibly erupt, Candy suggested; 

"Well come on you two, let's cut the cake." 

Leading them to the table, Jemma couldn't help but gasp as she saw the work that had been done on her behalf as she hugged her best friend, Lottie, and Biddie before offering her gratitude; 

"Thank you all so much for this, I didn't even think that anything like this was possible, not this quickly." 

Offering a slight laugh, she admitted; 

"To be honest, I thought that we would simply stand on the deck of Clancy's ship and I'd be in my best dress." 

Making a sweeping gesture with her hand, she continued; 

"I never expected anything like this." 

Piping up, Biddie observed; 

"Well, Jemma, every girl's wedding day should be special." 

Placing her hand on Biddie's arm, Jemma explained; 

"Oh it is, Biddie, it is, but even if we couldn't have had all of this, it still would have been special." 

Turning to look into her husband's eyes, she continued; 

"Just for the fact that I was marrying the man I love would have made it special. But knowing that everyone thinks so much of us and loves us enough to do this, just makes it even more special knowing that all of you wanted this for us as much as we wanted it for ourselves." 

Handing Aaron a knife, Lottie demanded; 

"Alright you two, let's cut the cake." 

Once they had cut the first piece, which they shared, Candy stepped forward to finish cutting the cake. Clearing his throat, Jason raised his voice to request; 

"Everyone, could I please have your attention." 

Once he was sure that everyone was focused on him, he began; 

"Usually the best man would do this, but Joshua and Jeremy decided that I should in this case." 

Approaching the couple he took a glass as Biddie and Lottie began passing them around, before continuing; 

"The first thing that I want to say is that I didn't give our baby sister away today." 

Seeing her eyes widen in shock, Jason hastened to explain; 

"Because, Pixie, giving something away means that you're giving up your claim to it and we could never give up our claim on you as our sister, I'd rather think of it as stepping aside to let you find your happiness." 

Turning to Aaron, he offered; 

"Aaron, I know that we've had our differences, but I also know that you'll take very good care of Jemma." 

Seeing the tears of happiness brightening her eyes, Jason reached out to brush them from her eyes as he chastised lightly; 

"No tears in those pretty eyes of yours, baby sister." 

Reaching inside of his jacket he pulled out an envelope to hand to her as he explained; 

"This is your wedding present from me, Joshua and Jeremy. We want you to have this." 

Glancing to Aaron in puzzlement, she could see by the slight shake of his head and shrug that he was no more aware of the contents then what she was. Taking the envelope she opened it carefully before pulling out the documents to scan them quickly. Lifting her eyes, which were full of shocked amazement, to look into her brother's face, she offered in a voice barely above a whisper; 

"But, Jason, we always said that..." 

Shaking his head as he cut her off, Jason explained; 

"Jemma, I know what we've always said and this doesn't change that. Even though you're married now, you're still a Bolt, just as your children will be part Bolt. This is not just for you, but it's also to help ensure the future." 

Curious, Aaron asked; 

"Jemma, what is it?" 

Handing the documents to him, Jemma remained silent as he read their contents before looking up to demand; 

"Jason, I don't understand, Jemma signed..." 

Shaking his head as Jeremy and Joshua joined him, Jason offered; 

"Well, we needed something to start a fire with and that silly document seemed the perfect kindling." 

Motioning to the papers in Aaron's hands, he continued; 

"We had a surveyor come and mark the boundary lines. That's approximately one-quarter of Bridal Veil Mountain, which happens to include a certain lake that I understand you're rather fond of." 

Turning slowly to look at her husband, an accusing look gracing her features, she issued sarcastically; 

"And I wonder just how you happened to have learned THAT?" 

Aaron tried to focus his attention on Jason to avoid meeting the accusation in his wife's eyes, but finding the task at best difficult as her gaze never wavered, he finally sighed in resignation as he confessed; 

"Alright, I told him, but, sweetheart, in my defense..." 

Unable to keep from doing so, Jemma found herself laughing as she put her hand against his cheek to ease his discomfort as she offered; 

"It's alright, my love, I promise." 

Turning back to her brother, she ventured; 

"Jason, you don't have to do this, there's no reason...

Holding his hand up to silence her protest, he explained; 

"We WANT to do this, Jemma. This way, no one can EVER cut any trees or do anything on that section without your approval, and it can also serve as a refuge for the animals to relocate when we clear a section. There is nothing, NOTHING that can be done on that section without your permission, Pixie. Fair enough?" 

Taking the deed from her husband's hand, she stared at it a minute before hugging her brothers tightly before wiping away her tears as she expressed her gratitude; 

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me." 

Curious, Jeremy asked; 

"What do you mean, Jemma?" 

Placing her hand on her brother's arm, she explained; 

"Jeremy, this means that you, all of you, accept Aaron as my husband and into our family. You wouldn't deed part of the mountain to me if you didn't, not after that idiotic bet last year." 

Casting a sideways glance towards his brother in law, Jason confessed; 

"That, dear little sister, is a confession that your husband needs to make." 

Confused, she turned to look at her husband as she demanded; 

"Aaron, just so we're all up to date, would you care to explain what my brother is referring to." 

Trying to diffuse his wife's temper before it could really be ignited he tried cajoling her; 

"Jemma, darlin, it's our wedding day, we can discuss it later." 

Lifting her head to look him dead in the eyes she decreed; 

"Aaron, darling, I'm aware that it's our wedding day. I'm the one standing here in my mother's wedding gown, remember. Now is just as good a time as any for us to discuss this." 

Seeing the look in her eyes, Aaron cast his brother in law a look of irritation as he shook his head before growling; 

"Bolt!" 

Placing her hand on the side of his face, she directed his gaze back towards her as she stated; 

"Wrong, Bolt, dear." 

Pointing towards Jason, she pointed out; 

"THAT Bolt knows what he's talking about." 

Placing her hand on the center of her chest to emphasize her point, she continued; 

"THIS Bolt isn't as knowledgeable. However, I'm certain that you're about to rectify that situation by enlightening me, aren't you, my darling husband?" 

Placing her hand on his arm she stated in a determined tone; 

"Aaron, despite everything that took place between you and my brothers you and I have always been completely honest with each other. I had hoped that we would continue that trend in our marriage." 

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Aaron sighed in resignation as he surrendered; 

"Alright, but I want you to let me say everything that I have to say BEFORE you form an opinion. Fair enough?" 

Nodding she agreed; 

"Fair enough." 

With that, she listened as he explained his reasons for having initiated the bet with Jason and her brothers for the mountain. Once he had finished his explanation, he couldn't help but notice how the look in her eyes never changed, something that left him clueless as to what she might or might not be thinking. Finally, she crossed her arms over her chest and, pinning him with her eyes, she demanded; 

"So, let me see if I have this completely straight. The reason that you suggested that ridiculous bet with my brother was because you were concerned that I would lose my lake?" 

At his silent nod, she continued; 

"And the idea was that, if you won the bet then you were going to deed the mountain over into my name, which meant that my brothers could continue the logging business but that no one could touch that area unless I allowed it?" 

Choosing to offer another silent nod, he allowed her to continue; 

"And, the reason that you tried so hard to cause them to lose the bet was because I told you that I couldn't marry you as long as that bet was in place and you wanted to bring it to an end as quickly as possible?" 

Tilting her head to the side, she questioned; 

"Aaron Stempel, are you saying that everything that you did where that idiotic bet was concerned was done..." 

Nodding, he finished her statement; 

"For you."

Shaking his head, he declared; 

"I never wanted that mountain, Jemma, love, I only wanted you. But, it seemed like the more that I did to try and make that happen the more of a mess that I made of it all." 

Seeing that she was mulling over everything that he had said, but not seeing any indication of her feelings about the matter, Jason, Jeremy, and Joshua glanced at each other before turning to their sister, but before they could say anything, Clancey offered; 

"Well if you want my opinion, dearie." 

Jabbing him in the ribs, Lottie exclaimed; 

"Only if you DON'T want a drink, EVER." 

Turning towards the group, Clancy shook his head as he waved his hand; 

"Never mind, go ahead, continue." 

Placing his hand on his sister's shoulder, Jason offered; 

"Pixie, if you want my opinion..." 

Turning to face her brother, Jemma shook her head as she stated, decidedly; 

"No offense, Jason, but I DON'T want your opinion." 

Turning to face Aaron, she stepped closer to him as she lifted her eyes to meet his as she vowed; 

"I don't need your or anyone else's opinion about this, I trust my husband and know that he's telling me the truth." 

Shaking his head in amazement of his good fortune, Aaron pulled her closer to kiss her before questioning; 

"You're not mad then?" 

Shaking her head as she chuckled slightly she advised; 

"I was mad when I found out about the bet. But even I can't hold a grudge that long, as you're more than aware, my love. Actually, I'm a little flattered, you had nothing to gain by financing Jason's trip, other than trying to make me happy." 

Pulling her closer, he brought his hand up to push her hair over her shoulder as he offered a slight shrug of amusement, he ventured; 

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, sweetheart. I mean I did rather enjoy those times at the lake and the walks in the woods, not to mention those times that we spent together that we normally wouldn't have been able to spend had your brothers been here. Even the time spent dealing with the business of the sawmill and the logging operation." 

Amusement lighting her eyes, she demanded; 

"You mean I wasn't as difficult to deal with as my brothers are when it comes to business." 

Offering a slight shrug, he confessed; 

"Well, yes and no. You can prove difficult, but not for the reasons that your brothers do." 

Confused, she demanded; 

"What do you mean?" 

Laughing lightly, he explained; 

"Let's just say that I've never had the urge to do this to one of your brothers." 

With that, he held her close as he gave her a long, deep kiss before Aaron felt a tap on his shoulder. Lifting his head both he and Jemma turned towards the interloper and found Lottie standing there with a slightly amused look on her face as she offered in a quiet voice; 

"The sooner that you two satisfy everyone by dancing and socializing, the sooner you two can get to your wedding night." 

Her eyes widening in shock as Aaron couldn't help but laugh in amusement, Jemma chastised lightly; 

"LOTTIE! I can't believe that you just said that." 

Shrugging, Lottie pointed out; 

"Well, Jemma, sweetie, you had a wedding day so it only stands to reason that you'll have a wedding night." 

Seeing his brides embarrassment and hearing the music starting, Aaron decided to offer her a rescue as he took her hand in his and issued; 

"Come on, sweetheart, let's dance." 

The next few hours were both the fastest and the slowest that they had ever known, to say that they enjoyed themselves was an understatement, but, at the same time, despite their love and appreciation for everyone who had celebrated their wedding day with them, what they desired most was to be able to be away from everyone and by themselves. Noticing just how tired his bride was growing, Aaron decided to enlist some assistance in the form of Jason, Joshua, Jeremy, Candy, and Lottie; sitting Jemma at their table with the excuse of getting them something to drink, he approached the bar to confide in the group; 

"Jason, as much as I hate asking for one, I need a favor." 

Shocked, Jason admitted; 

"I guess my sister is a miracle worker, Aaron." 

Casting a wry look at his brother in law, Aaron issued; 

"Actually it happens to be a favor for your sister." 

Motioning towards where he had left her sitting, he explained; 

"She won't say anything, but unless I miss my guess, she's getting worn out. I don't want to insult anyone and I don't want to cause a fuss because you know how she'd feel about that, but I'd like to go ahead and take her home." 

Leaning forward, Lottie offered; 

"Jason, Aaron has a point, I mean it's only been just a couple of weeks since everything with the Harmons and you know what the doctor said about making her rest." 

Nodding his agreement, Jason asked; 

"Alright, what can we do to help?"

Motioning towards the people dancing and drinking; 

"Just help us slip out of here, please. We appreciate everything that everyone has done for us today, but..." 

Finishing his statement, Jason observed; 

"You'd like to be alone with your new bride." 

Nodding, he admitted; 

"I'm not going to deny that, Jason. But she really is getting tired." 

Motioning towards the backroom, Lottie advised; 

"Aaron, why not use the side door in my back room, it's close to your house anyway." 

Kissing the woman's cheek, he offered; 

"Lottie, you're a genius." 

Watching as Aaron returned to where he had left Jemma, Jason remarked; 

"I hate to admit it, Lottie, but I don't believe that we're going to have anything to worry about where Pixie is concerned." 

Pouring him a drink, Lottie demanded; 

"And why is that, Jason?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason explained; 

"Because, Lottie, that's a man who knows exactly what he's lucky enough to have in my sister and I have no doubts that he will take very good care of her." 

Lifting her glass, Lottie observed; 

"Jason, do you realize that if you had asked me that two years ago, you would, more than likely, have a couple of nieces or nephews by now and, if I'm any judge, possibly another one on the way." 

Raising his glass in a silent toast towards his sister and Aaron, Jason ventured; 

"But would they appreciate what they truly have as much as they do if they had not had to fight for it as hard as they did, Lottie." 

While she was enjoying the party, Jemma had to admit that she was beginning to feel the strain of the excitement of the day, although she didn't want to injure anyone's feelings, especially given all the hard work that had been put into making her and Aaron's wedding day as special as possible. Seeing her husband's approach, she couldn't help but offer him a smile full of love and happiness as she observed; 

"I'm guessing that you changed your mind about that drink?" 

Leaning down he placed a kiss on her lips as he offered; 

"THAT was more enticing than the idea of a drink." 

Placing his hand on her cheek he studied her face for a moment before venturing; 

"Jemma, love, come with me." 

Taking her hand, he pulled her from her chair and led her to the back room. Once the door was closed, he suggested; 

"I've already talked to Lottie and Jason and everyone knows how grateful we are to them for everything they've done. But, sweetheart, what I would like now, more than anything else in this world, is to be alone with you; let's go home." 

Jemma couldn't help but look at him, somewhat shocked, something that worried Aaron as he demanded; 

"Jemma, what is it?" 

Offering a slight shake of her head, he confessed; 

"It's just that, I didn't realize it until just now when you said that, but my home is no longer at the cabin with my brother's; is it?" 

Taking her in his arms, he offered; 

"Well, that will always, in a way, be your home. But your home is wherever you and I are together; do you understand?" 

Nodding, she admitted; 

"Yes, logically I know that. It's just that the reality..." 

Finishing her statement he offered; 

"Is a bit overwhelming right now?" 

Seeing the answer in her eyes, Aaron ventured; 

"Jemma, love, it's going to take us some time to adjust to everything. Marriage is new for both of us, but I don't have any doubts that we will adjust to the day to day aspect of it all." 

Seeing that she was processing everything, he suggested; 

"Now, are you ready to go to OUR home?" 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she nodded as he took her hand in his before sweeping her up in his arms as she offered him a wry look before observing; 

"Aaron, I can hold my dress up, you don't have to carry me." 

Opening the door and stepping onto the path that led to their home, he offered; 

"Sweetheart, you weigh less than a feather, so you're not heavy, I don't want you to get your dress all muddy and, quite frankly, I happen to like holding you in my arms like this. Besides, it's a tradition for a groom to carry his bride across the threshold." 

At his admission, Jemma wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and laid her head on his shoulder as he crossed the space from Lottie's to their home. She couldn't help but marvel at just how easily she was beginning to connect the idea that wherever Aaron was, that was her home. As he stepped onto the porch and reached for the doorknob he paused for a moment to ask; 

"Are you ready, Mrs. Stempel?" 

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she offered a slight nod as she answered in a tone that held nervousness; 

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Stempel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event's of Aaron and Jemma's first night as man and wife.

Entering the house Aaron carried her through to, what was now, their bedroom. Setting her on her feet, he explained; 

"Your brothers and I brought most of your things here earlier today, I thought that if there was anything that we missed that we could deal with it later on." 

Offering a slight silent nod in acknowledgment of his statement, Aaron couldn't help but notice the mask of nervousness that she wore as she sat on the edge of the bed. Understanding her trepidation, he knelt in front of her to take her hands in his as he asked softly; 

"Jemma, darlin, are you nervous or afraid?" 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she admitted hesitantly; 

"A little bit of both, I think." 

Seeing that something was playing on her mind he opened the door for her curiosity; 

"Is there something that you'd like to ask me?" 

Lowering her eyes as if studying the floor beneath her feet, she admitted; 

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I should ask it and I'm not certain that I really want the answer to the question." 

Placing his finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his, Aaron stated decidedly; 

"Jemma Elysia Bolt Stempel, you have the right to ask me any question that you want to ask. I promise you, love, I'll always tell you the truth." 

Accepting his assurance, she nodded before asking; 

"Aaron, I know that it's really none of my business, but, well." 

Frustrated with her botched attempts to ask what she had been wondering for quite some time, she finally found herself just blurting out; 

"Aaron, was there ever anyone before me that you loved?" 

Her eyes widened in horror at her thoughtless curiosity as she brought both her hands up to cover her mouth as if that might prevent her from saying something else foolish. Seeking to ease her fears over his reaction or the possibility that she might have hurt him, he took her hands in his as he met and held her gaze before offering; 

"Jemma, sweetheart, it's alright, I promise. There's nothing wrong with you wanting to know about your husband, especially given the difference in our ages, your curiosity is completely natural." 

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, he took her hand and led her to the rocking chair by the window. Settling himself in the large, padded rocker he pulled her to sit on his lap as he began; 

"There was a girl when I was about your age. You knew that I spent some time in the Arizona territory, didn't you?" 

At her silent nod, he continued; 

"There was a young girl named Ellen, that I had met and cared for a great deal. She was coming by stage to Tucson and we were going to take a look at some ranch land with the idea of settling down, anyway, her stage was overdue and after five days we finally found the stage. It had been attacked by Apaches and she had been killed." 

Closing her eyes at the thought of the pain that he must have suffered, she couldn't help but take the hand that he had laid in her lap as she offered; 

"Oh, Aaron, I'm so sorry." 

Shaking his head, he pointed out; 

"I appreciate your sentiment, love and I'm sorry that she lost her life before she had a chance to live it. But, our marrying wasn't written in stone and I did care a great deal for her, but." 

Placing his hand on her cheek, he brushed away the tears that he wasn't certain that she knew she had even shed as he explained; 

"I realized that I didn't really understand what love was, not until a certain young lady with the most beautiful emerald green eyes and auburn hair I had ever seen came to my attention." 

Placing his lips against hers he gave her a gentle kiss as he ventured; 

"As much as I taught you, you taught me even more." 

Shocked by his admission, Jemma demanded; 

"What in the world could I have possibly taught you?" 

Holding her small hand in his much larger one, he began caressing her wedding rings as he explained; 

"I only thought that I knew what love was before you came into my life, the truth is that what I thought I knew love to be was nowhere close to what I found it to be with you." 

Jemma couldn't help but blush at his statement. Despite knowing that Aaron loved her, she had always been insecure in the fact that he had so much more experience than what she possessed. Although, as he had pointed out, given the fact that he possessed such experience and was so certain that they were meant to spend their lives together, she should be nothing if not secure in her certainty of his love for her, which she was. 

Seeing the picture that she made, still in her wedding dress and veil, sitting in his lap, Aaron found his thoughts turning to more pleasurable ideas as he realized that the hand at her back had become fascinated with the curling tendrils of her hair that fell to just above her waist. Setting her to her feet as he rose from the chair, Aaron placed his hands on her shoulders as he locked gazes with her before confessing; 

"Sweetheart, there's something that I have been wanting to do for a very long time, may I?" 

Uncertain as to his exact meaning, Jemma swallowed the lump of nervousness as she silently nodded, her eyes never leaving his as his fingers quickly found and released the catch that was holding her veil in place. Carefully, knowing how she valued the piece of lace that had belonged to her mother, he laid it across the chair before turning back to pull the pins that had held the hair piled atop of her head in place to allow the curling, waving mass to fall to just above her waist. Running his fingers through the silken strands as he pushed the loose tendrils behind her shoulders, he couldn't help but shake his head as he confessed; 

"I've had the urge to do that for longer than you can imagine." 

Although he couldn't, and wouldn't, deny that he had, not only anticipated but even fantasized about this night, seeing his bride's nervous trepidation and fear, he pushed his passions aside as he sought to ease her angst. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her tightly against him as he brought his hand up to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek as he softly ventured; 

"Jemma, love, I know that your experience with men has been 'limited', to say the least." 

A hint of sarcasm lighting her eyes, she offered a small laugh as she placed her hands against his chest to quip; 

"I would say that limited is severely understating my lack of experience, my love." 

Her tone turning serious, she pointed out; 

"You do realize that my ONLY experience, at least the kind that I'm assuming you're referring to, would be my experience with you. And, given the rather in-depth discussion that Lottie insisted on having with me this morning, I'm also assuming that experience isn't as complete as you'd like it to be." 

Deciding that it was best to set the precedent for honesty in their marriage from the beginning, Aaron nodded; 

"I'm not going to deny that, love. For one thing, you're way too smart to believe it and for another thing, why on earth should I deny just how much I love, desire and want you." 

Seeing the delicate pink hue that crept into her cheeks he couldn't help but offer a slight chuckle as he offered; 

"Sweetheart, there is no reason to be embarrassed because your husband finds you so desirable, especially considering how much I love you." 

Puzzled when he saw the confusion in her eyes, he found himself shocked as she asked; 

"But aren't love and desire supposed to go together?" 

Considering the best way to explain, Aaron chose his words carefully as he explained; 

"Jemma, I know that your personal experience of matters such as these is very limited. But, I also know that you've spent enough time around the men in the logging camp and what have you to know that there is a vast difference between desire and love. Do you understand?" 

Nodding, she offered; 

"I think so; desire is wanting something desperately, but love is when you care about something, or someone, more than you care about anything else including yourself and when you'll do whatever is best for them, even if it brings you pain." 

Offering a slight nod, he confessed; 

"Yes, that's the best explanation that I can think of at the moment. There's no sense in denying the fact that I've got a good deal more experience then what you have, at least in the physical aspect of things. But, despite that experience, in some ways, I'm as much a novice as you are." 

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he wasn't surprised when she shook her head before admitting; 

"I don't understand." 

Hooking his index finger under her chin as his thumb began caressing her soft lips he explained; 

"Sweetheart, despite my knowledge and experience in this area, there is one area where you and I are equal at this moment; this is the first time that either of us has ever had the pleasure that can be experienced between two people who, both, love AND desire each other." 

Seeing the hesitation in her face, he asked; 

"I'm not wrong, am I? I thought that you desired and loved me as much as I do you." 

Eagerly, she nodded as she cupped his face in her hands before vowing; 

"I do love you, Aaron, you know that. It's just that..." 

Turning her face to the side as her teeth tugged at her bottom lip, in hesitancy, Jemma forced herself to turn back and face her husband as she took a deep steadying breath as a determined look brightened her eyes as she confessed; 

"I'm afraid that you'll be disappointed in me because I'm not more experienced." 

Sighing in frustration as she placed her hands against his chest, she found herself blurting out; 

"Aaron, my love, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to act, or what you expect of me. I know what Lottie told me and I know the 'mechanics' just not the...oh I don't know what I mean. I think I've spent too much time with Biddie, she's beginning to rub off on me." 

Despite knowing how seriously she was taking the issue, he couldn't help but find amusement at her last observation as he chuckled aloud before pulling her into an embrace as he shook his head; 

"No offense meant towards Biddie, she's a nice enough girl; but Jemma, darlin, if you were ANYTHING like Biddie, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, I can assure you." 

Realizing that a mechanical explanation of what she might expect wasn't what was needed, he decided to take a different tack, as he ventured; 

"Jemma, do you enjoy it when I kiss you?" 

Looking at him strangely, she couldn't help but respond in shock; 

"Why do you ask me that, Aaron, do I leave any doubt as to the fact that I do?" 

Shaking his head, he offered; 

"That's my point, love when I kiss you, you respond to me naturally. As far as what I want or expect from you; that's what I expect. Sweetheart, lovemaking is about what two people who love each other share with each other. And as far you not having more experience, I would be disappointed if you did, especially considering that I know for a fact that I'm the first and ONLY man that you've ever kissed. Do you understand?" 

Deciding to prove his point, he wrapped her arms around her to pull her close into his embrace as he lowered his head to claim her mouth. Making his mind up to the best way to help ease his bride's way into the art of lovemaking, he became a little more demanding and found himself relieved as she responded without hesitation. Lifting his head to study her face, he could see, as she opened her eyes, the light of desire flickering in their emerald depths. Noticing the pale skin revealed by the neckline of her dress, he absently wondered if her skin was as soft it appeared to be as he gave in to the temptation and lightly traced the path from just below her earlobe to her collarbone as he asked; 

"Did you have to think about how you should act or feel just then love?" 

Shaking her head as she sighed contentedly, she admitted; 

"No, it just seemed 'natural', to respond to you." 

Nodding, he explained;

"Now do you understand?" 

Offering him a smile full of contentment, she confessed; 

"This is certainly not what I thought I might expect, especially not after hearing some of the brides' conversations." 

Shaking his head, he turned somewhat serious as he ordered; 

"No offense meant, but, Jemma, I don't want you to base anything in our marriage, including what takes place behind our bedroom door and between us on anything that the brides or anyone else for that matter tell you. Everyone is different and we're no exception, sweetheart, what we have between us is between us. Do you understand?" 

Taking her silent nod as her agreement, Aaron couldn't resist the sight of her as he held her in his arms, the flicker of desire making her eyes glow even brighter. Pushing the tendrils of hair that had managed to find their way across the front of her shoulder, behind it, he reminded her; 

"Darlin, you know that there is more to come than this, don't you?" 

Offering a slight nod as her hand, having found its way on its own accord to the back of his neck, began gently stroking the nape of his neck as she replied; 

"Yes, my love I do. I'm just afraid that I'm going to disappoint you." 

Shaking his head vehemently, he vowed; 

"THAT, Jemma love, could never and will never happen. All you need to do is exactly what you did to make me fall in love with you; just be natural and just be yourself. I promise, sweetheart, there is no shame in anything between us that we both agree to." 

Stepping back from her for a moment, he asked; 

"Do you trust me?" 

He realized just how seriously she took his question by the fact that she didn't offer a sarcastic or scathing remark, but instead nodded solemnly as she softly vowed; 

"Yes, Aaron, I do, I always have, you know that." 

Stepping behind her, he silently and deliberately unfastened her locket before laying it on the nearby tabletop before returning his attention to her as he gently unfastened her earrings before easing them from ears to place them next to her locket. He couldn't help but notice how she had begun to tremble slightly as she asked nervously; 

"Why did you do that?" 

Standing behind her as he wrapped one arm across the front of her waist before pulling her long hair away from the side of her neck as he leaned closer to her ear as he explained quietly; 

"So that I could do this." 

With that, he began to gently kiss the side of her neck before gently tugging at her earlobe. Noticing how her breathing had become more rapid as well as how she was now clutching at the arm that he had across her waist and the way that she seemed to be leaning more and more heavily against him. Bringing his mouth close to her ear, he offered suggestively; 

"Why don't I help you with your gown?' 

He wasn't surprised by her silent nod of agreement, especially given that he knew this was the first time that she had ever experienced such passion. Continuing the assault on her senses, he used his free hand to carefully release the hooks at the back of her gown. When he reached the last hook, carefully, he eased the gown to bare first one shoulder and then the other as the dress fell to the floor. Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as he learned a fact about his bride that he had long suspected as he placed his hands around her small waist, that she did not need a corset or foundation to cinch in her waist, given its naturally small size. Noticing his humor, Jemma turned her head to look up at him over her shoulder as she demanded; 

"You're amused; at a time like this?" 

Shaking his head, he wrapped his other arm around her before kissing her cheek; 

"Yes, sweetheart, but not for the reason that your thinking. I long suspected that tiny waist of yours needed no help but it just struck me as amusing, wondering how it is that your brothers are so large and you're so small." 

Despite the heat of passion that was quickly rising between them, she quipped; 

"Would you rather that I was as big as my brothers; especially Jason?" 

The look on his face conveyed his momentary seriousness as he offered her a wry expression before demanding; 

"Don't even joke like that, Jemma." 

Seeking to maintain their earlier mood, Aaron brought his hand up to trace the line of her jaw as he claimed her mouth in a long, deep kiss before venturing; 

"Sweetheart, would you like a chance to freshen up?" 

Releasing her as she nodded, he motioned towards the door as he informed her; 

"The washroom is through that doorway. And, by the way, there's a gift in there for you." 

Seeing the wry look of suspicion in her eyes, he placed a kiss on her forehead as she issued; 

"Trust me, love." 

Sighing in resignation, she offered a slight shrug as she turned and disappeared behind the doorway. Closing the door behind her, Jemma noticed a gaily wrapped package sitting on the small chest. Lifting its lid she could only stare at the contents that the box held before taking the thin material in her hands to lift the gown out of the tissue paper nest where it had laid. Holding the garment up she couldn't help but find herself, both, amazed and shocked as she studied the gown before laying it aside before removing her underskirt and camisole, the only thing that she left in place was the small blue garter that Lottie had placed on her leg earlier that day. She couldn't help but find an amused smile lighting her face as she muttered to herself quietly; 

"Well, Lottie did say that it was Aaron's problem to figure out how I would take it off." 

Taking the gown from where she had laid it, Jemma slipped it over her head and studied her reflection in the mirror. The gown was sleeveless and reminded her of something that she had seen in a book once of what the Grecian goddesses wore; the gown was gathered slightly at the top of her shoulders to fall into a v-shaped neckline that offered a tantalizing view of her cleavage, especially given that the gown was also gathered at her waistline in the front but fell free in back. Pulling the sheer robe that matched the gown from the box, she slipped it on and noticed how the sleeves reminded her of butterfly wings, especially given the blue color of, both, the gown and the robe, a blue that reminded Jemma of the color of the water in the lake where she and Aaron had spent so much of their time. 

Noticing her hairbrush laying on the vanity top she ran it through her hair until the length was shining. Pulling her shoulders back she studied her reflection in the mirror as she begged in a quiet voice; 

"Please don't let me disappoint him." 

Lifting her head, she, quietly, opened the door to enter their bedroom. As she pulled the door closed behind her, she noticed that a fire had been lit in the fireplace and that all of the lamps had been extinguished, save one which had been dimmed. She could see that Aaron had removed his jacket and vest as she ventured softly; 

"Aaron, darling?" 

Turning, in the process of removing his tie, Aaron's hands froze at his throat as his eyes widened in amazement and his jaw dropped slightly. He had known, when he had seen the negligee in the shop window when he and Jason had made the business trip to Olympia that, as far as he was concerned, there was only one woman who could do it justice and had made his mind up to give it to his bride on their wedding night. Drinking in the sight of her now, he knew that he had been right, with the glow from the firelight shining off of her hair as well as the tantalizing view he had of the outline of her body with the light from the fire showing through the sheer fabric of her gown. 

Despite her nervousness, she crossed the space between them to bring her hands up to gently push his away as she undid his necktie before offering shyly; 

"Thank you for the negligee, it's beautiful." 

Reaching his hand out to capture a loose curl that had fallen over her shoulder as he studied it as if fascinated by it before shaking his head to offer; 

"Not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it." 

Sinking his hand into the thickness of her hair, he placed his hand at the back of her neck before wrapping the other arm around her waist to pull her closer as he lowered his head to claim her mouth in a kiss full of passion and desire. He couldn't help but feel his own desire growing as he felt her small hands against his chest as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt before placing her hands against his bare chest. Despite the cool feel of her hands against his skin, Aaron felt nothing but heat wherever she touched him. Lifting his head, he could see, as she slowly opened her eyes, that their green depths were glowing with desire as she observed; 

"You said that I should act and do what comes naturally.' 

Placing his hand against her cheek as his thumb traced the outline of her lips he nodded; 

"Yes I did and I meant it. Because, believe me, Jemma darlin, that's exactly what I plan to do." 

Jemma's eyes never left his as, despite the trembling in her hands, she parted his shirt to expose his chest before pushing the garment from his shoulders to let it fall to the floor. Seeing her cheeks turning a bright red at her behavior, Aaron grasped her hands before shaking his head; 

"It's alright, love, I promise. We're married and there's no reason for you to be embarrassed." 

Releasing her hands he gently lifted the robe she was wearing from her shoulders before letting it simply fall to the floor around her as if it were a cloud that had simply fallen to land at her feet. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Jemma couldn't help but ask softly as she picked at the frothy material of her gown; 

"Darling, not that it isn't beautiful and not that I don't love it and thank you for it, but what made you decide to give me this as a gift; is this how you see me?" 

Slowly and deliberately, Aaron circled to stand behind her as he brought his arm up to encircle her waist as he pushed her hair to one side to lay over her shoulder before lowering his mouth to the side of her neck to leave a trail of kisses from just below her ear to her collarbone and back before bringing his lips to her ear to offer in a husky whisper between kisses; 

"The reason I picked out this negligee for you, my darling wife, is because the minute that I saw it in that shop window, I knew that it would never look as beautiful on any other woman as it would on you, and I was right." 

His one arm still wrapped around her waist he tugged gently at her earlobe before trailing lingering kisses along the side of her throat as he brought his free hand up to trace the delicate line of her collar bone from one side to the other as his fingers slid deftly under the strap of her gown to bare her shoulder to his hungry mouth before assuring her; 

"And as far as how I see you, Jemma love, I see you as a very beautiful, desirable and a most enticing woman who I happen to be very blessed to have had the good fortune to fall in love with and to make my wife." 

At that, he continued the earlier path that he had begun with his mouth. He could see that her own passions were rising as she closed her eyes and leaned heavily against him before curving her arm to place her hand on the back of his neck before turning her head in silent invitation, which Aaron gladly accepted by claiming her mouth as his fingers retraced their earlier path to her opposite shoulder to slide his fingers under the material on her shoulder. Breaking the kiss he placed his cheek against hers as he spoke softly into her ear; 

"Sweetheart I want to see you, ALL of you." 

Although she had thought that she would be nervous on her wedding night, which she was, initially, Jemma couldn't deny the passion and desire that Aaron had aroused in her. Unwilling to break the spell of the mood surrounding them, she simply offered a slight nod as her consent as her husband slid the remaining piece of material from her shoulder to allow the garment to follow the same path that her robe had taken earlier. Although she trusted her husband implicitly, she couldn't help but shiver slightly as she stood held in his arms. 

Aaron couldn't help but feel intoxicated as he drank in the sight of his bride. He had never thought of her as anything less than beautiful, but the sight of her, so pliant in his arms with the glow of desire making her eyes glow like twin emeralds, found his passion and desire breaking any boundaries that he thought he had possessed when it came to self-restraint. His chest rising and falling heavily in his attempts to rein himself in, Aaron found he could no longer withstand the temptation that he held in his arms as he shook his head before offering semi apologetically, his deep voice rough with desire; 

"Jemma darlin, I'm sorry, but I just can't wait any longer." 

Turning to face him, she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck before raising on tiptoe to pull his head down as she kissed him before looking into his eyes as her soft voice offered huskily; 

"It's alright, my love, I DON'T want to wait any longer." 

His eyes widening in amazement of her statement, Aaron swept her up into his arms to cross the room to lay her gently in their bed before lying next to her to pull her into his arms as his mouth and hands began a path of discovery over the length of her body. Despite his heightened desire, as his hand brushed the material of the blue garter that Lottie had fastened around her upper leg before her wedding, Aaron lifted his head to demand; 

"What in the world is that?" 

Offering a soft laugh that reminded Aaron of something musical, Jemma explained; 

"Lottie insisted as my 'something blue', she had to fasten it for me, but she said that, and I quote; 'getting it off is Aaron's problem.'" 

Glancing at the thin scrap of blue material, he deftly snatched it off before turning back to his wife to declare; 

"Problem solved." 

Wanting to ensure that she was as prepared for what was yet to come as possible, Aaron turned serious as he placed his thumb on her chin and his fingers on her cheek to demand in a voice full of concern and love; 

"Sweetheart are you sure? Did Lottie explain what the first time would be like for you?"

Turning towards him, she placed her hands on his chest as she offered a slight nod before explaining; 

"Yes, but I also know that it's a part of life and if enduring a little pain is the price that I have to pay for what we've shared so far, it's been well worth the exchange." 

Brushing the hair away from her face, Aaron couldn't help but shake his head as he realized just how truly fortunate and blessed he was; he knew that most girls would have been petrified on their wedding night at the prospect of such intimacies, even in the bonds of marriage. Although he knew that Jemma had been nervous, it wasn't for the fear of what she was about to endure, but rather her concern that her husband would be disappointed because of her innocence, something that could not have been further from the truth. Aaron couldn't and wouldn't deny that he had anticipated this night since he knew that he had wanted to marry her, especially given that he suspected she would be no different in this aspect of their relationship then she was in every other aspect of her life; completely and totally her natural self. 

He couldn't help but notice her slight shivering as he held her and realized that, in her completely natural state and the chill that the night had brought with it, she must be cold, Aaron hastened to apologize; 

"Jemma love, I'm sorry, I'm afraid that seeing you like this took hold of my good sense. Here." 

With that, he pulled the bed covers that he had pushed aside earlier over her to warm her up, however, he found himself shocked when she offered softly; 

"You know, I think that, if you were to join me, I might be much warmer." 

Glancing pointedly at his state of semi undress, she couldn't help but giggle slightly as she pointed out; 

"And, it's not exactly as if you're not almost there yourself." 

Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he noticed her point, shaking his head he could only venture; 

"I guess that I was so preoccupied with what I was holding in my arms that I didn't even realize." 

Placing his hand on her cheek he sought to ease any embarrassment that she might have as he offered; 

"Sweetheart, I know that you know that there's a difference between men and women, but I also know that you're so very innocent." 

Seeking to assure him, she placed her hand over his as she observed; 

"Aaron, did you turn away from me?" 

Staring at her, shocked, he shook his head vehemently as he observed; 

"OF COURSE NOT! Only a damn fool would turn away from something so beautiful."

Blushing at the compliment, she admitted; 

"I don't think that I would use that word to describe you my love, but, as I recall you want me to be myself and to be completely natural with you, don't you?" 

At his nod of agreement, she demanded; 

"Then shouldn't you be that way with me as well?"

Realizing what he had been blessed with once more, Aaron rose from the bed and finished divesting himself of his remaining clothing before turning towards his bride in uncertainty to find himself shocked as she lifted the covers in open invitation, allowing him to slide beneath them to join her before snuggling closer to demand; 

"There, now isn't that much better we can warm each other properly." 

Taking her in his arms he couldn't help but shake his head before confessing; 

"Jemma Bolt Stemple, you never cease to amaze me." 

Tracing the line of his lips with her finger, she replied; 

"No more than what you do me, Aaron George Stempel." 

Feeling her body stretched out against his own, Aaron found all restraint gone as he rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him to lay on top of him as his hands caressed the length of her back. Pushing the hair that had fallen over her shoulder behind her, he admitted; 

"Jemma, darlin, you are far too tempting to resist." 

He moved so swiftly that she was barely able to comprehend it as she found herself lying beneath him as he stroked her hair away from her face before placing a gentle kiss on her lips as he ventured; 

"I can't wait any longer, love, but if you aren't sure and want to wait a bit longer I'll understand." 

Shaking her head as she wrapped her arms about his neck, Jemma affirmed; 

"I don't want to wait any longer, Aaron. I understand what has to happen but I also know that it will also be the only time that there will be any pain involved and you forget I'm a lot tougher than what I appear to be, my love." 

Tracing the outline of her mouth with his finger, Aaron kissed her on her cheek before vowing; 

"I love you, Jemma and I promise to be as gentle as possible. The last thing in the world that I would want to do is to ever hurt you or cause you pain." 

Knowing how much easier the final consummation of their marriage would be if her passions were heightened, Aaron buried his face against the side of her neck to gently nibble at her ear before trailing a path of kisses from below her ear to her collarbone. He couldn't help but find himself becoming intoxicated as he inhaled the combined scent of her hair and perfume, both reminding him of lavender and fresh spring rain. Venturing below her collarbone as he brought his hand up to caress her chest, something that found Jemma arching in sharp pleasure, claiming her mouth as she moaned in pleasure. Lifting his head to study her face and seeing that she was caught in the throes of passion, Aaron placed his hand on her cheek to bring her eyes to meet his as he asked softly; 

"Jemma, sweetheart?" 

Understanding his unspoken question she nodded before replying; 

"It's alright, love, go ahead." 

Taking a deep breath before releasing a sigh of resignation for what he knew had to happen, he placed a gentle kiss on her mouth before proceeding. Deciding to distract her from the actual act, he started caressing her body as he began trailing his mouth across her chest and breasts as he positioned himself and began a slow assault of her senses to help make her as ready as possible. Meeting the proof of her innocence, he paused, for a moment as he offered; 

"Jemma love, this is going to be the worst part for you, are you sure?" 

Opening her eyes to look into his, Aaron couldn't help but notice how they seemed to glow with the fires of passion flickering in them before she gave a slight nod as she ventured; 

"Yes, Aaron, I'm sure." 

Stroking the nape of his neck she issued; 

"I know that you wouldn't hurt me intentionally and for what we've found in each other's arms tonight, a little bit of pain is more than worth it." 

Holding her tightly, Aaron kissed her softly before placing his mouth against the side of her throat and tracing a path from there to her breasts, something that found Aaron shocked as it seemed to aid in their goal as she arched in sharp pleasure, an action which found her meeting her husband's movements to push through the final barrier of her innocence. However, as she cried out in pain, his shock quickly turned to concern as pulled her against him, his voice full of fear and worry as he demanded; 

"Jemma, are you alright, sweetheart?"

At her silent, shaky nod, he asked solicitously;

"Darlin, should I stop?" 

Wrapping her arms about him tightly, as if trying to pull him closer against her, she advised; 

"No, we both knew that would be the worst part. Besides, when we look back on this I'd rather this be a brief moment remembered rather than something that overshadowed what's taken place between us on our wedding night." 

Even in the heat of the passion and desire that he had for the woman he held in his arms, Aaron couldn't help but notice that she was just as caught up in the throes of their passion as he was. Any doubts to the contrary soon evaporated as, just as his own passions reached and overflowed any dam of control that he had left, she cried out in pleasure. Laying his cheek next to hers, Aaron placed his lips against her ear to advise; 

"You see, Jemma love, I told you that there's no way that you could possibly disappoint me." 

Awareness returning in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Aaron rolled onto his back before pulling her close to his side as he placed a kiss on her forehead before inquiring; 

"How about you; are you disappointed in me?" 

Having turned to lay upon his chest, Jemma raised her head to stare at him in disbelief before offering; 

"Darling, do you have any idea as to how nervous I was about what tonight would bring? I knew there would be a point where pain was involved, but I knew it was a necessary evil. Despite how very much I love you, I didn't even dare hope for the gift that you've given me tonight; you, my love, were more concerned for my pleasure and care then you were for your own and I KNOW not every bride is fortunate enough to have a husband who is as concerned about them as you are for me." 

Shaking her head vehemently, she affirmed; 

"So, disappointed in you? No, my darling husband, never." 

Taking her in his arms, Aaron kissed her gently before pulling the covers around them as Jemma laid, cradled in his arms as he ventured; 

"As rewarding, enjoyable and pleasurable as today and tonight were, sweetheart, I think that we both could use some sleep."

Glancing down, he could see the truth of his statement by the fact that she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Hugging her close, he suggested in a soft whisper; 

"Stop being stubborn, my beautiful bride." 

Bringing her hand up to stifle a yawn as she closed her eyes, Jemma muttered; 

"Stop being bossy, my handsome husband." 

Shaking his head in silent amusement, Aaron closed his eyes and joined his wife in slumber for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Jemma begin settling into their new life as husband and wife. Aaron and the Bolt brothers inter into a business partnership.

Despite the newness of his marital status, when Aaron woke the next morning, the first thing that struck him was the absence of his wife next to him. He had woke briefly during the night to assure himself that Jemma was, in fact, by his side and that what had taken place between them had not merely been a dream conjured by his fantasies of her and his vivid imagination. When he realized that she was still securely in his arms, her hand resting on his chest, he found himself studying her face, relaxed in sleep, pushing the hair that fell over the front of her shoulder, behind it, he couldn't help but say a prayer of thanks for the reality now sleeping soundly beside him. 

Noticing the appetizing aroma filling the house, Aaron brought his thoughts back to the present as he left the bed and quickly dressed before going in search of his bride. Realizing that the delicious smells were coming from the kitchen, he hurried into the room and stopped short at the doorway at the sight that greeted him as he found his wife standing at the oven, removing a pan of biscuits, dressed in the shirt he had worn the night before. Leaning against the door frame as he couldn't help but shake his head at the sight she made with her hair tied back to fall over her shoulder and the hem of his shirt falling to just below her knees and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, an obvious necessity given just how much smaller she was than the shirt. 

Turning around to put the biscuits in a basket, Jemma yelped as she dropped the pan on the countertop before placing her hands over her chest as she turned pink in embarrassment before offering a chagrined smile as she admitted; 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." 

Crossing the space, he offered; 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you, but you were so busy that I didn't want to disturb you." 

Motioning to the stove where he could see that she had prepared ham, eggs, and potatoes, he observed; 

"That smells delicious by the way." 

Waving her hand towards the kitchen table, she suggested; 

"Why don't you go ahead and sit down, I already poured you a cup of coffee." 

Glancing towards the table, he nodded as he advised; 

"I will in a minute, there's something that I have to take care of first." 

Noticing that he was almost completely dressed, she looked at him puzzled as she questioned; 

"But, darling, you're almost dressed, Can't it wait until you've eaten?" 

Wrapping his arms around her, he shook his head as he stated in a definite tone; 

"No, it cant." 

Placing a long, deep kiss on her lips before answering; 

"I needed to kiss my wife good morning." 

Placing a kiss on her forehead as he released her, he took his place at the table and couldn't help but compliment; 

"Jemma love, you are amazing, you fixed my coffee just the way that I like it." 

She couldn't help but laugh as she placed the remainder of the food on the table before taking her place at the table and pouring herself a glass of milk. Aaron stared at her in shock as he demanded; 

"Now what is so amusing?" 

Noticing how she tucked her legs beneath her as she took a biscuit from the plate and began spreading butter over it as she explained; 

"As I recall, when I was helping Lottie and you would come in for breakfast, lunch or supper, mind you, it was usually all three, you would easily drink an entire pot of coffee; by yourself. It's not that difficult to remember how you like your coffee after losing count of how many times I refilled your cup. Quite frankly, I'm amazed that you don't have a permanent case of insomnia given how many pots of coffee you must have drunk."

Shaking his head, Aaron admitted; 

"Alright I confess, I was looking for an excuse to be around you." 

Swallowing the sip of milk that she had just taken, Jemma set her glass on the table before picking up the biscuit to advise; 

"I knew that." 

Just before taking a bite as Aaron stared at her, shocked, as he demanded; 

"Jemma Stempel, do you mean to tell me that you knew why I was going to Lottie's so much?" 

Nodding as she took another sip of milk, she confessed; 

"Well, I suspected when you kept insisting that I needed more lessons when you were teaching me how to dance. Then when you decided that I needed to learn bookkeeping, mind you after you let it be known how you felt about the idea of women doing that type of work, I began wondering if that wasn't the case, especially when I realized that it seemed as if every time I turned around, you were always there." 

Shrugging her slight shoulders, she admitted; 

"Truthfully, I thought that you were just being nice, although given just how much you and Jason have gone at each other over the years. I had a rather hard time imagining why you would go out of your way as you did. That being the case I could only think of one other reason why you took such an interest in me." 

Laying his fork by his plate to stare at her, shocked, he demanded; 

"When did you know for certain what that reason was?" 

Tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth she offered in a quiet voice; 

"When you stopped George and told him that you would kill him, I began hoping that you felt the same for me that I did for you." 

Her curiosity piqued, she asked; 

"Aaron, there's something I have to know; if something had happened with the Harmons..." 

Placing his finger against her lips to silence her, he answered her unfinished question; 

"Jemma darlin, I would have married you regardless, I would have killed them first for doing that to you, but I would still have married you, whenever you felt you were ready." 

Taking his hand in hers she pressed her cheek against it as she demanded; 

"Do you have any idea as to exactly just how much I love you?" 

Nodding as he caressed her cheek he ventured; 

"Yes I do, sweetheart." 

Motioning to the table as he sought to turn the subject from the Harmons and her ordeal at their hands, he expressed his gratitude; 

"Jemma, this was delicious, let me help you with the dishes." 

Rising from her chair, she was about to protest when he held his hand up to stall her as he offered; 

"You were up early cooking all of this, the least that I can do is help you." 

Offering an amused laugh, she ventured; 

"Honey, I never had help when I cooked for my brothers, well, Josh or Jeremy would help me occasionally, but I'm used to it." 

Clearing the food away and putting the kettle on to boil before returning to the table to gather the last of the dishes, he reminded her; 

"Jemma love, I am not your brothers. Besides I have my reasons for wanting to help you." 

Giving a slight shake of her head, she remained quiet as she began washing the dishes while Aaron dried and put them away. Once they were finished she turned to place her hands on her hips before demanding; 

"Now, what was your reason for wanting to help me?" 

Taking her hand in his, he stepped back to study her appearance as he questioned: 

"Do you have any idea of how you look in my shirt?"

Jemma couldn't help but feel worried that she might have frustrated her husband; not wanting to disturb him, and given that the gown she wore the night before was not one meant to be worn for cooking, she had found one of Aaron's shirts and decided to solve the problem that way. However, given his question she could only offer; 

"I didn't think that you would mind, I didn't want to wake you by looking for my clothes and the gown I wore last night isn't exactly made to be worn in the kitchen. I'm sorry, I should have asked." 

Shaking his head, he rushed to assure her; 

"I don't mind, love, believe me, I don't mind. Let's just say that what you do for that shirt should be illegal." 

Her eyes widening in surprise at his admission, she found herself blushing at the compliment, even more so as Aaron offered a slight chuckle before stating ruefully; 

"You really have no idea of just how tempting you are, do you, darlin?" 

Placing his hand on her cheek as she met his gaze, he couldn't help but marvel at just how enticing his wife was, her eyes full of innocence, standing there swallowed in his shirt as she was. The picture of innocence that she presented combined with her beauty and the naturalness that she wore like a garment made for a most beguiling effect and definitely one that Aaron knew he couldn't resist. His chest rising and falling with his rising desire, he observed; 

"You know something, I'm glad that Reverend Adams is in Tacoma and that there aren't any church services this morning." 

Puzzled, she demanded; 

"Why?" 

Sweeping her up in his arms, he explained; 

"Because we would be conspicuously absent since I can't seem to resist temptation." 

With that, he hurried to their bedroom. 

Over the next few weeks Jemma, with Candy's help, settled into her new home. Although she was completely at home in the kitchen and had even arranged it as she saw fit, she found herself intimidated by the rest of the house. Even though Aaron had assured her that any changes she wished to make or anything that she wanted to do to the house were more than fine with him, she knew that he had taken a great deal of time and trouble to furnish and decorate it, not to mention that most of its contents were things that had been in his family and had been passed down from one generation to the next until they came into her husband's possession. She had put it off, reluctant to disturb Aaron's sense of order until he became frustrated when he noticed her taking a dress from the cedar chest that had belonged to her mother. Shaking his head, he admonished; 

"Jemma love, why haven't you unpacked your things yet?" 

Not meeting his eyes, she muttered; 

"I just haven't gotten around to it yet, I will." 

Stepping up to her and placing his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his, he nodded; 

"I know you will, sweetheart, and I would appreciate it if it were today. Jemma, this is your home now, you're not a visitor or a temporary guest, you are my wife and the mistress of this house. I want you to lay your claim to it, besides I'd like to be able to look around and see things that remind me of you. So, I want you to feel free to change anything that you'd like, I won't balk at any of it; if there is anything of yours that you left with your brothers that you'd like to have brought here then do so. Do you understand?" 

Nodding she ventured; 

"But what if I..." 

Finishing her statement, he demanded; 

"What; break something?" 

Shrugging non-nonchalantly, he stated; 

"Then you break it, it happens." 

Reaching out to push her hair over her shoulder, his tone softened as he observed; 

"Darlin, the only two places that you seem to have made yourself at home in this house since we got married are the kitchen and our bed." 

Noticing the delicate blush that came to her cheeks, he shook his head; 

"I don't like you walking around on eggshells in your own home and that's what you're doing. Now, I want you to stop worrying and transform this pile of brick and wood into OUR home; understood?" 

He had expected that she would offer a sarcastic remark, especially given that he had worded his request in such a way, but much to Aaron's surprise she merely nodded as she agreed; 

"You're right, I promise, darling I'll do my best. Is that fair enough?" 

Placing a kiss on her lips, he touched the tip of her nose with his finger as he agreed; 

"That's very fair, love. Now, I've got to get to the mill and since I'm sure you'll be busy today, I might just get lunch at Lottie's, alright?" 

Putting her arm through his as she walked with him to the door, she quipped; 

"Tired of my cooking already?" 

Lifting an eyebrow to glance at her sarcastically, he replied; 

"Hardly. But I have a feeling that you'll be busy and I don't want to interrupt you." 

Opening the door, he turned to ask; 

"However, I will be more than ready for your cooking when I get home this evening. By the way, what's the chance that I can get a kiss that will last me until then?" 

Laughing at his play, she wrapped her arms about his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist to lift her off the floor as he brought his lips to hers in a long kiss before pulling back to shake his head as he observed; 

"I'm not sure that's going to do it, but considering that I never can get my fill of you, I'm not surprised." 

Slackening his grip to let her body slide down the length of his until she was standing on her feet, Aaron placed a kiss on her cheek before advising; 

"Have a good day, love." 

With that, he left pulling the door closed behind him. Jemma turned and, placing her hands on her hips, surveyed the area as she made up her mind to overcome her trepidation. Before she could decide the best place to start, there was a knock on the door, opening the portal she found Candy standing there as she greeted; 

"Candy! I was beginning to wonder if I would get to see you anytime soon." 

Sweeping her hand towards the inside of the house, Jemma invited; 

"Come in." 

Stepping inside as Jemma closed the door, Candy reached out to hug her best friend before confessing; 

"I thought that you might like some company and maybe a little help?" 

Crossing her arms over her chest as she shook her head, she stated more than asked; 

"My husband talked to you, didn't he?" 

Offering a slight nod, she pleaded; 

"Well, he might have mentioned to me that you were having a little trouble settling into your new home." 

Motioning towards the kitchen, Jemma offered; 

"Would you like some coffee or some lemonade?" 

Nodding, she followed her into the kitchen. As they entered, Candy couldn't help but notice just how much the room reflected the fact that Jemma had made it her own. Always one to be direct, Candy ventured; 

"Jemma, Aaron said that you're having a little trouble settling in. It's not just trying to unpack, is it?" 

Sighing in resignation, Jemma leaned her elbow on the table as she rested her chin in her hand to study her best friend. Since Candy's arrival in Seattle, more than a year before, both women had become fast friends. Given the lack of females in Seattle and since most of them were much older than Jemma, she had been thankful to have found someone close to her own age so share a friendship with. In the span of their friendship, Jemma had quickly learned that trying to hide anything from Candy was, at best, a futile effort, that being the case, she admitted; 

"No Candy, it's not." 

Seeing her friend's concern, she rushed to assure her; 

"Oh, it's not anything between Aaron and I. Grant you, we're still newlyweds, but our marriage is just fine. It's just that, well...

Making a sweeping gesture with her hand, she confessed; 

"This is a little intimidating to me; I mean, Aaron has lived as a bachelor for so long and he's situated this house the way that he wanted it. I know he keeps saying that he wants me to make whatever changes I want to the house because it's my home now as well as his, and I hate to admit it but it scares me a little bit, Candy." 

Candy glanced down at her clasped hands as if studying them, while she tried to find the right words to ask what was on her mind. Finally, lifting her head, she followed her normal track of behavior as she spoke her mind; 

"Jemma, it's not just that you're afraid of upsetting Aaron's sense of order, is it?" 

Studying her wedding rings for a moment, Jemma turned to her friend as she asked; 

"Candy, what if I upset more than just his sense of order in this house, what if I upset his sense of order in his life?" 

Seeing her friend's true concern, Candy placed her hand over Jemma's as she asked in a voice full of concern; 

"But, Jemma, in all the time that you spent waiting to be able to marry Aaron, didn't you think about what adjusting to married life would be like?" 

Offering a slight shrug, she admitted; 

"Candy, the only thing that I thought about was that we would be married and sharing our lives. But, it never occurred to me that he already had a life before me, I guess that I just thought our lives would merge into one life." 

Considering her friend's explanation, she was able to grasp what Jemma's problem truly was; her fear wasn't that she was intruding in her husband's house but that she was intruding in her husband's life. Although that idea might seem silly to some, Candy could understand Jemma's concern, especially given the age difference between her and her husband. Deciding to share her opinion, Candy swept her hand about as she ventured; 

"Jemma, I know that all of this is probably intimidating, not to mention, how intimidating and imposing, I'm sure, it must be to be married to and live with Aaron." 

The expression on her face conveying her shock at her friend's statement, Jemma quickly denied; 

"Candy! Aaron isn't imposing, or intimidating; I can't believe that you would say that." 

Folding her arms on the tabletop, Candy pinned her with her eyes to demand; 

"Well if the man himself isn't intimidating or imposing then why on earth are you going to feel that way about a few sticks of furniture and a few pieces of glass and porcelain to the point that you're uncomfortable in your own home?" 

Jemma could only sit in silence as Candy's words fully hit home with her. Finally, she lowered her head as she began laughing at her own silliness before turning to her best friend to ask; 

"Candy, if you aren't too busy today, would you mind helping me? I have some unpacking and rearranging to do today." 

Nodding eagerly, Candy offered; 

"Well, you have the kitchen done so should we start in the bedroom and work our way through the rest of the house?" 

Finishing their lemonades, both women rolled up their sleeves and got to work.

Lottie stood behind the bar, cleaning the beer taps when she heard the door open and found herself shocked to see Aaron walking in, and at lunchtime. Finishing with her task she came out from behind the bar to greet; 

"Aaron, what on earth are you doing here? I figured that you would be spending your lunchtime at home with Jemma." 

Already knowing what he would order, Lottie poured him a beer before taking a chair at his table as she looked at him in concern;

"There's nothing wrong, is there?" 

Shaking his head at the woman's motherly concern, especially where his wife was concerned, Aaron rushed to assure her; 

"No, Lottie, there's nothing wrong. And Jemma is just fine, although I'm hoping she's busy at the moment." 

Curious, Lottie questioned; 

"What do you mean that you're hoping she's busy at the moment?" 

Although Aaron had always considered himself a private person, the one person that he felt he could always level with, outside of his wife, was Lottie Hatfield. He had known Lottie for as long as he could remember; to Aaron, it seemed as if there had been three consistencies since Seattle had existed; the Stempels, the Bolts, and Lottie Hatfield. Taking a long drink from his beer, he decided to confide in the woman that he considered a good friend as he explained; 

"Well, there's nothing wrong, at least not as far as our marriage is concerned, it's just that Jemma still hasn't quite gotten settled in the house yet." 

Offering a slight shrug, Lottie pointed out; 

"Is that really a problem, Aaron? I mean you've only been married a few weeks and I'm sure that she..." 

Before she could finish her statement, he stated; 

"Lottie, she hasn't even put her clothes away in the wardrobe or dressers yet. She keeps them in her mother's cedar chest. And the only room that she's changed around to suit her has been the kitchen, she's made no changes to any of the other rooms. It's not so much that she hasn't made changes, but it's that she hasn't laid claim to the house as hers. When I left this morning I said something to her about it, that's why I'm hoping that she's busy." 

Lottie couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she demanded; 

"Aaron Stempel! Do you mean to tell me that, as smart as you are, you haven't figured out why that girl is so hesitant about making changes?" 

Shocked, Aaron shook his head as he admitted; 

"Honestly? I just thought that she was having difficulty adjusting; I don't mean to the role of being a wife. Her cooking, as you well know, is wonderful and the house is immaculate, but it's as if she's a visitor in her own home rather than the mistress of the house." 

Nodding her understanding, Lottie asked; 

"Have you ever considered the fact that, given the difference in your ages and the fact that she knows just how fastidious you tend to be, she might be afraid that she's still an intruder?" 

His eyes reflecting his shock of her theory, Aaron couldn't help but point out; 

"But, Lottie, she's my wife and you, of all people, know just how long I've been waiting for her to become just that." 

Tilting her head to the side in a knowing manner, she observed; 

"You know that, and I know that Aaron, but we also know that the anticipation and the realization can often be intimidating and right now, Jemma is just a little intimidated. Give her time, you and I both know JUST how she handles what intimidates her; trust me, she'll get over all of this and before you know it you'll be complaining because you can't find your socks since she changed the dresser around." 

Offering a slight chuckle of amusement Aaron lifted his glass as he toasted; 

"I look forward to that day, Lottie." 

While Aaron was happy that the day had been a busy one, he couldn't help but wonder what he might find when he arrived home that evening, especially given the thoughts that had occupied his mind for the remainder of the afternoon since his conversation with Lottie. He had never considered the idea that Jemma was intimidated and especially not by something as silly as a house, but, Lottie had helped him to understand what the possible reason could be behind it all. Approaching his home now, he stepped onto the porch and was surprised as the door opened and Candy Pruitt stepped outside. Turning after she pulled the door to behind her, she offered a slight curtsy as she greeted; 

"Good evening, Mr. Stempel." 

Offering her a wry look, Aaron ventured; 

"Miss. Pruitt, considering that you're my wife's closest friend and will, more than likely, be my sister in law in the future, I think it's alright if you call me Aaron." 

Offering a slight bob of her head as agreement, she offered; 

"Alright then, Aaron, I hope you had a pleasant day." 

Nodding he agreed; 

"It was alright; definitely busy." 

Motioning towards the door he speculated; 

"I'm assuming that Jemma's was too?" 

Hearing the distinct question in his tone, Candy swept her hand towards the door as she invited; 

"Why don't you see for yourself." 

Stepping aside as he approached the door, Candy was about to leave when he placed his hand on her arm to halt her as he offered; 

"Candy, thank you." 

Candy offered a friendly smile as she gave a brief nod of her head before responding; 

"You're more than welcome, Aaron, but your wife did all the work; I just encouraged her." 

Watching as she walked away, he couldn't help but chuckle as he considered, not for the first time, just how amazingly organized a group of women the brides could prove to be when it came to motivating people. Deciding that now was the moment of truth, he opened the door and took a few moments to study his surroundings. Aaron couldn't help but find himself impressed by what he saw, she had rearranged the furniture and had added a piece or two that he recognized from the Bolt cabin. Aside from the furniture, he also noticed that a few tintype photos and knick-knacks had been added as well, he couldn't help but admit that he was impressed with the way that she had arranged everything so that it, not only seemed to be more convenient and attractive but offered a homey feel to the space. 

Shaking his head, he admitted aloud; 

"That woman will never cease to amaze me." 

Noticing the distinct aroma of one of his favorite meals in the air; roast beef with potatoes and carrots, not to mention the hint of cinnamon and apples which meant one of Jemma's apple pies, something that no one could rival, at least in his opinion, he went in search of his wife. Entering the kitchen he found himself greeted eagerly as she turned from the stove to rush into his arms before kissing him soundly as she greeted; 

"Hello, my love. How was your day?" 

Wrapping his arms about her tightly, he couldn't help but laugh, caught up in her good mood as he responded; 

"Well, it wasn't bad but it got considerably better thanks to that greeting." 

Noticing the table set with a different set of dishes than what he was familiar with, he ventured; 

"I couldn't help but notice that there's something different about the house. I take it that you feel more at home?" 

Casting him a smile filled with love she eagerly nodded as she explained; 

"Well, admittedly, I was intimidated by all of this. I know that it may sound silly to you, but I was afraid that I, as organized and orderly as your life was before we were married, would disrupt it." 

Holding her tightly as he shook his head vehemently, Aaron denied her theory; 

"No, Jemma love, what my life was before we were married was empty and without a true purpose. Before I realized just how much I loved you and just how much I wanted you as my wife, my main purpose and goal were seeing that Seattle grew and prospered and that I was successful in business. After I realized just how much you mean to me and that just how much I wanted to spend my life with you, that purpose turned towards ensuring that I could provide as amply for you as possible so that you'd never need or want for anything." 

Bringing his hand up to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek, he vowed; 

"But never, EVER, think that you, in any way, disrupt my life, Jemma. You ARE my life." 

Clearing her throat to swallow back the tears that were threatening to fall at her words, Jemma gave him a quick kiss as she advised; 

"I know that you must be hungry, sit down and I'll finish putting supper on the table." 

Aaron was about to settle at the table when a sharp knock sounded at the kitchen door. Glancing to his wife in silent inquiry, she offered; 

"I have no idea." 

Nodding he opened the portal to find Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy standing there as Jason greeted; 

"Good evening, Aaron, I hope we're not disturbing you, it's just that we were hoping to have a chance to see our sister. We haven't seen much of her lately and just thought..." 

Before he had a chance to finish his statement, Joshua broke in; 

"We were hoping that we could impose since Jeremy burned our supper, not to mention we could smell one of Pixie's apple pies baking when we passed by here earlier." 

Crossing his arms over his chest as he studied his three brothers in law, Aaron found himself laughing as he shook his head before advising; 

"Jemma darlin, it seems we have three guests for supper. Do you think we have enough?" 

Setting the roast on the table, Jemma placed her hands on her hips to study her brothers as she surmised; 

"Let me guess, Jeremy got the oven too hot again?" 

His face reddening in a sheepish look of contrition, Jeremy offered; 

"Well, it doesn't seem to like me as much as it does you." 

Shaking her head as she laughed lightly, she waved her hand towards the table as she offered; 

"Have a seat while I get some more plates." 

Not waiting for a second invitation, all three rushed through the door to claim a place at the table. Rolling his eyes in a cross between aggravation and amusement, Aaron couldn't help but quip; 

"Somehow, Bolt, I get the feeling that when you three passed by and smelled my wife's cooking that burning your supper wasn't purely an accident." 

Once she had finished setting the table, Jemma took her place as her husband began carving the roast. Studying her eldest brother carefully, she demanded, without preamble; 

"Alright, big brother, my roast beef and apple pie aren't the only things that brought you here. So what's the REAL reason you're here?" 

Shocked, Aaron turned to demand; 

"Jemma, why would you think that your brothers have an ulterior motive besides your cooking to pay us a visit?" 

Glancing at her husband, she stated knowingly; 

"Oh I believe that my cooking was a contributing factor but that just helped Jason decide what time to visit, but that's not the main reason for his visit." 

Turning to Josh and Jeremy, she ventured; 

"Although, in their defense, I'm sure that Jeremy really did burn their supper and I'm sure that Joshua came for some apple pie. But, Jason, on the other hand, has a specific reason for his visit; eating supper here is just a bonus" 

Leaning her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand, Jemma pinned her brother with her eyes as she demanded; 

"Am I wrong, Jason?" 

Taking the plate that Aaron offered him, Jason shook his head as he admitted; 

"No, Pixie, you're not wrong. Although I really did want to see you, but I also wanted to talk to your husband about something." 

Having finished with serving the roast, Aaron was about to sit down to his own plate when Jason had confessed the motivation behind his visit. Preparing to dig into his own plate, he demanded; 

"Alright, Jason, what is it that you'd like to discuss?" 

Motioning towards the table, Jason ventured; 

"We can discuss it after the meal, especially since Jeremy really did burn ours and we really do miss Pixie's cooking." 

Nodding his agreement to table the discussion until after the meal was concluded, Aaron directed his attention to the meal in front of him. Once everyone had eaten their fill and Jemma, with Jeremy's help, having been volunteered by their two older brothers to do so, cleared the table before serving their dessert. Just as he was about to dig into his piece of apple pie, Aaron advised; 

"Alright, Jason we've had supper and now we're having dessert, so what is it that's on your mind?" 

Pulling a document from his pocket he handed it to Aaron to advise; 

"Read this and tell me what you think?" 

Curious, Aaron unfolded the document and began reading it, when he had finished, he looked at Jason to demand; 

"Are you sure about this? Do you realize just what would be involved with this, Jason?" 

Having finished with washing the supper dishes and her curiosity piqued, Jemma finished drying her hands before approaching to place her hand on her husband's shoulder as she questioned; 

"Honey, what is it?" 

Handing the paper to his wife, he advised; 

"Read it and see love." 

Taking the paper, she sat in the chair next to her husband to scan the document before looking up from the paper to her husband and brother, her shock evident by the look on her face as she pointed out; 

"Jason, you realize that, if you do this, that means that the crews will have to work overtime to meet this order, not to mention the amount of work that it will take at the mill to meet this as well. And mind you, that's before taking into account the regular orders that both you and Aaron have to meet." 

Laying the paper on the table, she couldn't help but ponder; 

"Not to mention the deadline; I mean would two million board feet in eight weeks even be possible?" 

Offering a slight shrug, Jason admitted; 

"It would be a gamble, there isn't any doubt about that. But I believe that it's a gamble we can win." 

Turning to his brother in law, he offered; 

"I'm so certain that we could win this particular gamble, with Aaron's help, that I want to offer a proposal." 

About to take a sip of the cup of coffee that his wife had just poured for him, Aaron asked casually; 

"What kind of proposal?" 

Picking up the paper where his sister had left it, Jason explained; 

"How would you feel about a partnership, at least on this deal? We would split the profits sixty-forty in our favor." 

Shocked, Aaron turned to his wife to demand; 

"Did I just hear your brother say what I thought I heard?" 

Glancing from her husband to her eldest brother, she turned to Joshua and Jeremy to demand; 

"What do you two have to say about all of this?" 

Usually the practical one, Joshua offered; 

"We stand to gain a lot if we can pull this off, Pixie, not only financially but in reputation. But, the truth is that, without Aaron's help, there's no way possible to even consider it, let alone pull it off." 

Deciding to have his voice heard, Jeremy ventured; 

"Jemma, Pixie, this would be good, for all of us if we can do this." 

Sighing deeply, she pointed out; 

"Or everything that's been worked for, for so long, lost if we can't." 

Studying his sister intently, Jason offered; 

"Pixie, you know that you have a say in this as well, don't you?" 

Shocked, Jemma couldn't help but question; 

"But Jason, how is that possible, I don't have any say..." 

Shaking his head, Aaron explained; 

"That's not quite right, sweetheart, your brother is right, you do have a say. Actually, you have a say in the sawmill as well." 

Staring at her husband in disbelief, she demanded; 

"Alright, would you please explain this to me? I don't understand, I thought that when you gave me the deed to that section of the mountain that meant that the only say I had was over THAT section." 

Turning to Aaron, she pleaded; 

"Not to mention, would you please tell me how it is that I have a say in the sawmill?" 

Motioning to Aaron, Jason offered; 

"You first." 

Taking her hand in his, Aaron explained; 

"Jemma love, whatever I own, you own. So therefore when it comes to any major decisions, such as this, I will not make it without your consent. The day to day running of the mill is one thing, but a major decision like this isn't one that I would make without your approval." 

Motioning towards his brother in law, Aaron advised; 

"Your turn." 

Nodding, Jason offered; 

"Yes, we gave you the deed so that you have the say over what happens to that section of the mountain, but that didn't mean that you are no longer a partner in the logging operations. The three of us agree that this would be a good gamble, although we'd like to make it a unanimous vote." 

Sitting back a moment to process all of the information that she had been given, Jemma turned to Aaron to question:

"Aaron, is this even possible? I mean, with the current workload that the mill has to meet at the moment, is this feasible?" 

Pouring himself another cup of coffee, Aaron turned to Jason to demand; 

"How soon do they need an answer?" 

Consulting the paper in his hand, Jason advised; 

"We have one week to let them know whether or not we're willing to fill the order before they approach someone else." 

Considering the additional piece of information that Jason had just provided, Aaron demanded; 

"We have a week to make up our minds, but we have the first option, right?" 

Nodding, Jason clarified their position; 

"Yes, they WANT us to fill this order, which is why they are willing to wait a week for our answer." 

Processing all of the information that he had been given so far, Aaron theorized; 

"This means that, technically, we actually have nine weeks to fill the order." 

Turning to his wife, he ventured; 

"We could take the first week, before accepting the job, and push to fill our existing and outstanding orders and to get a jump start on filling this one." 

Shaking his head, he confessed; 

"It would mean a lot of work." 

Turning to Jason he asked; 

"How do you plan on motivating your men?" 

Accepting a cup of coffee from his sister, Jason explained; 

"Well, that's why the sixty-forty split; ten percent of that is for bonuses for my men." 

Nodding at the logic of Jason's thinking, Aaron proposed; 

"Would you be willing to make it a fifty-five to forty-five percent split? That gives me some room to offer my men a bonus as well, that would help encourage them a great deal." 

Looking to his brothers, Jason demanded; 

"What do you two think?" 

Joshua took a sip of his coffee before observing; 

"I don't think it's an unfair request Jason, I mean if our men and Aaron's men are motivated and firmly behind us, then I've got no doubts that we can make this deadline." 

Glancing to his younger brother, Joshua asked; 

"Jeremy, what do you think?" 

Nodding, Jeremy offered his opinion; 

"I agree with Josh, and what Aaron's asking isn't unfair, not when you consider it's to offer bonuses to his men." 

Having gotten his answer from his younger brothers, Jason turned to their sister to inquire; 

"Well, Pixie, what's your vote?" 

Tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, Jemma turned to her husband to ask;

"Darling, is this possible? What do you think?" 

Crossing his arms across his chest, Aaron ventured; 

"As I said, love, if we take the weeks grace period and fill the existing and outstanding orders and go ahead and get a head start, then I believe we can do this." 

Placing his hand over hers, he pointed out; 

"But, the final say is yours, this is a major decision and I won't do it without your backing." 

Looking to each of the men, in turn, she finally sighed in resignation before turning to Jason to ask; 

"Family vote?" 

Offering a nod of agreement, Jason confirmed; 

"A family vote." 

Holding his fist out in the middle of the table, Jason offered; 

"I vote yes." 

Turning to Joshua, he asked; 

"Josh?" 

Placing his hand on top of his brother's Josh nodded; 

"I vote yes." 

Following their ritual, Josh turned to Jeremy; 

"Jeremy?" 

Placing his hand on top of Josh and Jason's, he nodded eagerly; 

"I vote yes, too." 

Turning to Aaron, Jason invited; 

"Aaron, you're family too, you know and we can't do this without your help." 

Although he didn't display his feelings openly, Aaron was touched to be included in the decision process that he knew was a Bolt family tradition and one that was held in high regard. Taking the ritual seriously as well, he added his hand to the vote as he affirmed; 

"I vote yes." 

Glancing to his wife, he observed; 

"Well, sweetheart,?" 

Sighing in resignation, Jemma placed her hand on top of her husband's and brothers' as she nodded; 

"Alright, I vote yes." 

Despite his normally serious manner, Aaron couldn't help but smile broadly as he ventured; 

"I think that this calls for a toast, I'll get some brandy." 

Nodding eagerly, Jason suggested; 

"I think that sounds like a good idea, Aaron and we'll join you." 

Watching as her brothers and husband left the kitchen to make their way to the living room, Jemma couldn't help but feel contentment at the idea of the most important men in her life working together in partnership, especially given their tumultuous past. Although what Jemma didn't realize was just how frenzied life, especially hers was about to become."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bolts and Stempels work to fill the first contract of Jason and Aaron's new partnership. However, tensions soon begin to mount as the two's confliction personalities soon begin to clash, can Jemma find a way to reconcile her husband and brother's animosity, or will she become a victim of it?

Although accepting and meeting the terms of the contract for, as it turned out, a new army fort, was going to prove very lucrative for the Bolts and Stempels, the stress that seemed to go along with the contract was another matter. Despite how well they initially seemed to be getting along as they started in on the project, as per their usual trend, Aaron and Jason were soon clashing with each other over their differences in opinion. While both men were gamblers, Jason tended to be more brash and daring where Aaron was more cautious, something that found the two at each other's throats, especially as the deadline for the contract got closer and closer. 

One of the attributes that Jemma admired about her husband was that, although he made no bones about the fact that he was the boss, he was just as willing to roll his sleeves up and work next to his men to make sure that the job got done; he never asked anyone to do anything that he wasn't willing to do himself. That being the case, when she had learned that he was trying to work, both, in the mill and the office, Jemma had surprised him by not only having breakfast ready for him before work one morning, but, by also having a picnic basket prepared and ready to go with him to the mill. Although his reaction had been one of shock as he sat down to eat his morning meal before demanding; 

"You look as if you're ready to go somewhere, sweetheart, is there some event for the ladies taking place today that I don't know about?" 

Shaking her head as she poured his coffee, she explained; 

"I am ready to go somewhere, but it's not to some event, it's to work; with you." 

Seeing that he was about to protest, she countered before he could begin; 

"Aaron, look, I know just how under the gun everyone is; you, my brothers, I know that we're halfway to the deadline too and I also know that you're trying to work in the mill to help make sure we meet that deadline as well as trying to take care of everything in the office." 

Seeing the beginning of his displeasure on his face, Jemma demanded; 

"Honey, let me ask you something; did you or did you not say that I have a say?" 

Offering a silent nod of agreement, she continued; 

"And, did you or did you not teach me how to keep books and process paperwork, the way that YOU, yourself do it for the mill?" 

A wry look of surrender clouding his features, he admitted; 

"Yes, love I did, but..." 

Placing her hand over his, she argued; 

"Then can you tell me of anyone else who you think would be as suitable to fill in and help you out in the office, at least until this order is filled?" 

Sighing in resignation, Aaron admitted; 

"No, I don't suppose that I can think of anyone else. At least not anyone that I would trust as much as I do you and that I know for a fact would do things the way that I do. But, Jemma love, I didn't marry you to put you to work." 

Rising from her chair as Aaron pushed his chair back before he could get up she sat in his lap to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly before reasoning; 

"Aaron, my darling, stubborn husband, is our house a mess?" 

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but praise; 

"No, quite the opposite." 

Nodding, she continued; 

"And, although we've only been married for three months, have you missed any meals, other than one of two lunches that you've decided to have at Lottie's?" 

Already knowing that he had been defeated, he admitted; 

"No, sweetheart, believe me, I have no complaints as to your wifely skills, but..." 

Stroking the nape of his neck, Jemma cajoled; 

"I have a chicken ready to roast in the cooler, I've already talked to the brides and they've agreed to help make things as easy on the men as possible. They will be making certain that the men have their lunches and suppers if overtime is needed. Not to mention, there are a couple of choices that are available to you; either I help you out at the mill working in the office until this crunch is over with, or I can go help out at the logging camp and we both know that I'm capable and able to do whatever job is needed. Now, don't we?" 

Her voice taking on an entreating tone, she confessed; 

"Besides that, if I'm taking care of the office and paperwork that means that you won't have to put in a full day in the mill and half the night in the office. I'm doing this for selfish reasons, I miss your being at home with me at night." 

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes just before she laid her head on his shoulder, Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head before wrapping his arms around her as he offered his surrender; 

"Alright, you little minx." 

Placing a kiss on her lips he pushed her from his lap as he gave her a playful swat on her backside before issuing; 

"Go get your things and we'll get going." 

Watching as she hurried from the room as he took his plate to the sink to wash it up, Aaron couldn't help but find himself thankful that he had waited to settle down and that it had been with a woman such as Jemma. Not many women were willing to roll their sleeves up and work alongside their husbands to help them. Oh they were willing to work and make a home for their families, and even work on a farm, but he couldn't imagine any other woman willing to work in a sawmill or a logging camp to help their husband succeed. Finishing with the few breakfast dishes, he quickly dried and put them away as Jemma returned, her cloak and his coat across her arm as she offered happily; 

"I'm ready when you are, darling." 

Putting his coat on, given the chilliness that late November had brought with it, Aaron took her cloak and held it open for her before grabbing the picnic basket that she had prepared. Holding the door open for her, he made a sweeping gesture with his hand as he invited; 

"After you, Mrs. Stempel." 

Laughing, she placed a kiss on his cheek as she walked by before countering; 

"Thank you very much, Mr. Stempel." 

It only took a day of the arrangement with his wife to find Aaron grateful for her suggestion. Her eldest brother, however, wasn't as appreciative of Jemma's efforts as her husband, something that he was rather vocal about when he discovered the fact after bursting into Aaron's office the day that she started working. Jemma found herself shocked as Jason rushed into the office ranting; 

"Stempel, what do you think you're doing by limiting how many logs we can run through here each day?" 

Resting her elbow on the desktop with her chin in her hand, Jemma's features reflected a look of neutrality as she waited for her brother to realize that her husband wasn't the one he was addressing. She could see the shock register on his features as he demanded; 

"Pixie, what are you doing here, why aren't you at home?" 

Rising from behind the desk, she poured her brother a cup of coffee as she suggested; 

"Now, why don't you sit down, calm down and have some coffee and then you can explain why you're in such an uproar." 

Having never acquired a taste for coffee, and given the chill in the air, she had brought hot cocoa from home and poured herself a cup as she resumed her chair before explaining; 

"All of you are working very hard and you keep reminding me that I'm a part of this too, so I'm doing my part by working here in the office, at least until we've met this deadline. Now, your turn, what are you so irate about?" 

Taking a sip of his coffee, he eyed her speculatively as he growled; 

"Jemma Elysia, I didn't let you marry that man so that you could be put to work in his mill." 

Her own frustration rising, Jemma took her brother to task as she stated her position; 

"Well, Jason Jonathan, first of all, you gave your blessings, for which I thank you, but you didn't LET me do anything. Had you not agreed I would have either married Aaron against your wishes or waited until my twenty-first birthday when you no longer had any say over me to do so. Now, as far as my working in the mill office; I CHOSE to do that, Jason." 

Jason couldn't help but feel regretful for his statement when he saw the pleading look in his sister's eyes as she confided; 

"Jason, Aaron is working day and night, I know that you and everyone else are too, but he is one man, the logging operation has you, Joshua and Jeremy to split the work between. He's been spending all day in the mill to help make sure that we meet the deadline on the contract and then he works well into the night to keep everything in the office caught up. When he gets home at night, he barely has enough energy to eat his supper before falling into bed, exhausted, and then he gets up and does it all over again when morning comes. There have been a couple of nights that he hasn't even bothered to come to bed; I woke up and found him sound asleep in his chair in the living room, he didn't even make it as far as the kitchen to eat the supper that I left for him." 

Shaking her head as she crossed her arms across her chest in a stubborn defiant stand, she stated her position firmly; 

"I WILL NOT sit back and allow my husband to work himself like that, Jason, not when I have the know-how and the ability to help ease his workload. But, if my decision bothers you as it, initially, did Aaron, then I'll give you the same choices that I did him. Either I work here, in the mill office, to help, or I can just as easily help you all up at the logging camp. I'm sure that the tree toppers would appreciate a set of extra hands, don't you?" 

His eyes widening in disbelief, Jason demanded; 

"Jemma, you wouldn't?" 

Leaning back in her chair, she placed a serene smile full of sarcasm on her face as she raised one eyebrow before retorting; 

"Oh, wouldn't I? As I recall, brother dear, you didn't think I would one time before and found yourself rather shocked; do you REALLY want to see if I'm bluffing?" 

Seeing the determination  
on his sister's face, Jason relented; 

"Alright, Pixie, point taken." 

Nodding her acceptance of his surrender, she brought the subject back to the reason for her brother's visit; 

"Now, as far as the initial reason for your visit; Aaron had to put a limit on how many logs are milled each day, at least for the moment. For one thing, there are a couple of belts that have to be replaced as well as some of the saw blades. Aaron put an order in for them when we decided to accept the contract and they were supposed to be here a couple of weeks ago, however, there has been a delay. Rather than continuing at full speed, as we were doing, Aaron did some figuring and by limiting the number to what he has, worst-case scenario, if the belts and blades still not have arrived, we can meet the deadline on the contract, but we won't put more stress on the equipment than what it can handle without breaking. The best-case scenario; the belts and blades arrive and we go back to maximum output and meet the contract ahead of time. Now, does that satisfy that indignant sense of anger that you were about to face my husband with?" 

Getting up, Jason came around the desk to grasp his sister by her shoulders to pull her up from her chair as he placed a kiss on her forehead as he observed; 

"You know, ever since you could express your own opinions, Pixie, you've always had this way of busting through my mule-headed stubbornness, I guess this time is no exception." 

Offering him a knowing look, she ventured; 

"You know, Jason, whether the two of you like to admit to it or not, you are both a great deal alike, even to the point that you tend to bellow when you need to listen." 

Chuckling a bit at her theory, Jason hugged his sister before stepping back a little to study her carefully as something struck him. Concern replacing his amusement, he demanded; 

"Pixie, are you feeling alright? I mean, you look a little pale to me." 

Shaking her head, Jemma offered; 

"Jason, I'm just fine, and before you start trying to find a culprit, Aaron treats me wonderfully and we take excellent care of each other, or try to at any rate." 

Before he could question her further, Aaron entered the office to advise; 

"Jemma darlin, I'm ready for lunch." 

Seeing his brother in law, Aaron questioned; 

"Jason, what are you doing here?" 

Assuming the reason for the visit, Aaron finished washing his hands at the basin and began drying them before rushing to stall; 

"No, don't tell me, you're mad about the limit that I put on..." 

Jason shook his head before holding up his hand to assure him; 

"It's alright, Aaron, Jemma explained it to me and you were right to do so. It's better we slow down slightly and work steady than work at break-neck speed and end up shut down for, who knows, how long while we wait for equipment to arrive." 

Aaron found himself shocked by Jason's calm demeanor; the truth was that, as soon as he had seen him standing in the office, he had been fully prepared for a full-blown argument, something that he wasn't looking forward to given how he knew it would upset his wife, yet he stood calm and reasonable. Knowing just who he had to thank for the fact he offered Jemma a look of silent gratitude as he offered; 

"Well since you're here, would you like to join us for lunch?" 

Shaking his head, Jason declined; 

"I thank you, but no, Aaron. As it so happens, thanks to a certain pixie in our family and future sister in law, the brides have been so kind as to prepare lunches for all the men at the camp and I understand that's the case here as well." 

Nodding, Aaron confirmed; 

"Yes, they're setting up now, but I prefer my wife's cooking and since she fixed us such a nice picnic basket, I'd be a fool to turn it down." 

Offering his hand, Jason admitted; 

"I can see your point. Now, I think I better get going, but if there's anything that you need, Aaron just let me know." 

Opening the door to leave, Jason turned to offer his sister a good-natured wink before addressing Aaron; 

"And by the way, congratulations on your new secretary, especially since she happens to be the prettiest girl in Seattle if not all of Washington territory." 

With that he left, pulling the door to, leaving Aaron to turn to his wife, astonished as he demanded; 

"Would you mind telling me what your secret is?" 

Puzzled, Jemma asked innocently; 

"What secret?" 

Motioning towards the door, he explained; 

"How do you reason with your brother so easily? Normally, he would have barged in here like a bull to raise all sorts of hell, yet I come in here and he's as calm as can be." 

Shrugging she stated in a matter of fact tone; 

"Well, to be honest, he started to do that when he first came in, but when he saw me and not you in the office he was shocked. But when I reasoned with him and explained the situation he calmed right down, he seems to have the same problem that you do at times, my love." 

Suspicion lighting his face, he questioned; 

"And what would that be?" 

Gliding past him to retrieve the picnic basket, Jemma placed her hand against his cheek to offer; 

"You bellow before you find out if there's anything to bellow about, darling." 

Shaking his head in amusement, Aaron cleared the desk so they could enjoy their meal.

As predicted, the equipment arrived and, once replaced, the mill started producing at full capacity once more and the contract was met in full and ahead of time. Something that pleased the contractors so much that they included a bonus with the payment and made an unexpected offer that soon found Jason and Aaron at odds; although no one knew just how much so until the party that Jason and Aaron had decided to throw in celebration of completing the contract. Once the contract was finished and she was sure that her help in the office was no longer needed, Jemma resumed her normal household duties, although thanks to Candy's help during the crush, she had not fallen behind and her home had not suffered from neglect. So when the party had been planned, Jemma, as had the other women, worked hard to make sure that there was plenty of food and refreshments for everyone. Although she did quite a bit of cooking in her own kitchen, she soon found it easier, the closer it came to time for the party, to work with the other women at the brides' dormitory. The day before the party she, Lottie, Candy, and Biddie were busy baking pies and frying chicken as well as making whatever dish each was known for when something struck her friends as odd with Jemma's behavior. As they worked, Biddie was, as usual, chattering away about nothing in particular when she turned to Jemma to venture; 

"Jemma, I just don't see how you can manage to do it." 

Although she normally enjoyed the time that she spent in the company of her friends, especially since her relationship with most of the brides seemed to have changed, and had become much easier in a way since her marriage; today seemed to find her in a different frame of mind. She wasn't exactly irritable, but she simply wasn't in the mood for the normal chitchat, rather she simply wanted to finish with what there was left to do so that she could go home to rest before time for her husband to come home from work. She had never been lazy, but it just seemed that the last couple of weeks or so she couldn't seem to get enough sleep. While she didn't want to encourage Biddie on one of her tangents, she also didn't want to appear rude, so to that end, she replied somewhat curtly; 

"Do what, Biddie?" 

Shaking her head, Biddie continued her prattle as she observed; 

"I just don't see how you manage to be married to Aaron Stempel, of all people. I mean what he did with the mountain and everything, even though it was the most romantic thing I've ever heard. But still, he's just so severe and can be so stern, I just don't see how you manage. Why if I were married to someone like that I just don't know what I would do, I just don't think I could possibly imagine being married to a man like that." 

In her incessant chattering, Biddie had failed to notice just how quiet everyone around them had grown or the fact that Jemma stood, staring at her with her arms folded over her chest. Not to mention the look that, Lottie and Candy recognized, meant Jemma's temper was riled, especially given the mask of deceptive calmness that she now wore, although those who knew her as well as the two now staring at her, wide-eyed, were more than aware of just what the mask hid considering just how bright the sparks of fire were making her emerald eyes glow at the moment. Lifting her head, Jemma addressed in a calm and carefully precise voice; 

"Biddie, I appreciate your concern about my marriage and about his personality, but let me assure you; there is quite a difference between the man that you think you know and the man that I do know. I can promise you, there's more to my husband that he gets credit for and as far as not being able to imagine being married to a man like Aaron; that would be why you're not and I am." 

Seeing the shocked look on Lottie's and Candy's faces as well as the injured look on Biddie's, Jemma found herself ashamed of her outburst, especially given that she knew that Biddie meant no offense by it, that was just how Biddie was. Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes in frustration of her actions, Jemma rushed forward to embrace Biddie before tears slid from her eyes as she offered; 

"Oh, Biddie, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I guess that I'm just a little sensitive when it comes to defending Aaron. Please forgive me, I think that I'm just a little tired still from working so much at the mill." 

Glancing towards Lottie and Candy, she suggested; 

"Lottie, Candy, since we have most everything done for the party tomorrow and there's food waiting at my house, I think I might go on home and rest a little if you don't mind. I don't feel very well and I don't want to take that out on anyone else." 

Turning to Biddie she pleaded; 

"Please say you forgive me, Biddie." 

Nodding, the slight already forgotten, Biddie hugged her before getting her cloak for her and helping her into it as she offered; 

"Would you like one of us to walk you home?" 

Shaking her head, Jemma explained; 

"No, Biddie, thank you though for the offer. I think I need to clear my head and just get a little rest before tomorrow. I'll be here early to help you tomorrow." 

Eyeing the girl that she considered to be her adopted daughter, Lottie crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the girl leave before turning to Candy to demand; 

"Candy, when did Jemma and Aaron get married?" 

Searching her memory, Candy ventured; 

"Well, it was right after that strange cold snap that we had so, I guess that it would be about four months or so now. Why, Lottie?" 

Her eyes filled with suspicion, Lottie shook her head as she sought to change the subject; 

"No reason, just curious, that's all. Come on let's get back to work." 

Aaron stood in front of the mirror as he finished dressing while waiting for Jemma to finish. He had just finished with his tie when she opened the washroom door to enter their bedroom and, as had become her habit, she had yet again surpassed his expectations. Given the time of year, she had chosen a velvet gown in a shade of hunter green with full-length sleeves that were flounced and a rounded neckline, both trimmed in silver lace. She had piled her hair atop her head with only a few stray wisps left to frame her face. Noticing that she was reaching for the small silver jewelry box on her dressing table, he decided that now was the best time for what he had in mind. Approaching her chair, he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to glance at him in the mirror as she placed a couple of dabs of the perfume that he had given her in the appropriate places. Using it as an excuse, he bent over her shoulder to inhale the combined scent of the lavender of her soap and shampoo as well as the fresh rain scent of her perfume before complimenting; 

"You look beautiful, darlin." 

Turning, she placed a kiss on his cheek as she offered; 

"I think that you might be just a bit biased, my love." 

Placing his hands on her shoulders he couldn't help but caress the bare skin at the side of her graceful neck as he ventured; 

"Jemma love, I'd like you to do me a favor, please. Close your eyes for me." 

Casting a suspicious look in the mirror, she just offered a slight shrug as she complied with his request. Reaching into his pocket, Aaron removed a jeweler's box and, quietly, opened it to remove the contents before placing it around his wife's neck as he instructed her; 

"Open your eyes, sweetheart." 

Just as he was fastening the clasp on the string of pearls, her eyes opened before widening as she saw the pearls in the mirror. Placing her hand over the necklace she turned to protest; 

"Aaron, you didn't have to do this; I mean, this is too much." 

Shaking his head as he took the hand at her throat in his he squelched her arguments as he theorized; 

"I don't think it is. I mean, you worked as hard as the rest of us and you deserved a bonus too; it's just that, in this case, your bonus is a string of pearls instead of cash. Besides, I don't think that Harve or any of the other boys would do those pearls nearly as much justice as what you do." 

Giggling in amusement, she simply rose from her chair to wrap her arms around her husband's waist before tilting her head back to look into his eyes as she offered; 

"Thank you, darling, I have to admit that I love it, but you realize that you're spoiling me, don't you?" 

Unable to resist the invitation that her upturned mouth presented, Aaron gave her a sound kiss before hugging her to him tightly as he confirmed; 

"That's my intentions, Jemma love." 

Pulling away slightly, he studied her face before furrowing his brow to demand; 

"Sweetheart, do you feel alright? You seem awfully pale." 

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Jemma found herself snapping; 

"Aaron, it's Winter, there isn't exactly an overabundance of sunlight, it's only natural that I would be a little pale." 

Shaking her head in frustration, she couldn't help but mutter; 

"Doesn't anyone else in Seattle have anything to talk about, besides my lack of a tan in Winter?" 

Seeing the strange look on her husband's face at her outburst, Jemma hugged him tightly as she rushed to apologize; 

"Aaron love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it's just that it seems as if, here lately, everyone seems fascinated with my appearance." 

Placing her hand on his cheek, she pleaded; 

"Please forgive me?" 

Placing his hand over hers, Aaron shook his head as he offered; 

"Jemma darlin, there's nothing to forgive. Everyone gets a little testy now and again." 

Taking her hand in his he placed a kiss against her palm as he joked; 

"Besides, if those are the harshest words that ever cross your lips during our marriage, then I'm a very fortunate man." 

Reaching up to assure herself that his tie was straight, as she glanced at the mantle clock, she suggested; 

"I think we should get going, don't you?" 

Taking her cloak from the bed where she had laid it earlier, Aaron draped it over her shoulders before fastening it for her before slipping into his own overcoat as they made their way to the door where he opened it to allow her to precede him. He wasn't quite certain what, but he knew that there seemed to be something different about his wife, he just wasn't able to put his finger on what that something was. Deciding to push it to the back until he had a chance to give it more consideration, Aaron pulled the door closed as he took her hand to pull her arm through his as they made their way to Lottie's.

Jason stood at the bar, seething in frustration, something not conducive for the festivities. Despite how well they had been getting along as of late, the source of his frustration; his brother in law, and he were at loggerheads over a potential business deal. The contractors and engineers had been so pleased with how quickly and efficiently the lumber order had been filled that they had made an offer for an extended contract to purchase all the wood that would be needed for the construction of more of the forts that they were planning to build for, not just the Washington territory, but the Oregon territory as well. Such a contract was worth a fortune, however, Aaron wasn't as keen on accepting the proposal as Jason was; however, unless Aaron was willing to resume their partnership, without the use of the mill, Jason would be forced to decline as well; something that he had no wish to do. Seeing his brother's brooding mood and wishing to deter it for the sake of the evening's festivities, Joshua joined his brother at the bar as he suggested; 

"Jason, it's a party, try to look a little less gruff and a little more pleased about our success." 

Downing the glass of whiskey in his hand, Jason growled; 

"I am pleased about that, Josh, but what I'm not so pleased about is the fact that our brother in law is being so damned unreasonable about this." 

Shaking his head, Joshua pointed out; 

"Jason, he's not being unreasonable, he has a valid point; if we accept this proposal, as it stands, they are holding all the cards. And they could easily change their minds at any time about building any of the forts and then we're stuck with all that wood. But, if we insist on a contract per each fort then if they don't build the fort we don't lose anything because we've already been paid upon delivery. Not to mention the possibility of bonuses, like we received on this contract." 

Although Josh knew that trying to reason with Jason when he was in this type of mood was useless, he still felt that he had to try. But, he wasn't shocked when Jason turned to him to demand; 

"So you're on Aaron's side then, Joshua?" 

Sighing in frustration, Joshua tried to reason; 

"Jason, I'm on our side; all of us and since he's married to our sister now, that means Aaron is family too. I'm on the side of our family." 

Noticing the subject of their discussion walking through the door, Joshua pleaded; 

"Look, let's just enjoy tonight and what we're celebrating. Let's just put this on the back burner and we'll have a family discussion about it." 

Motioning towards the door, he continued; 

"Let's not ruin the night for everyone, especially her." 

Noticing their sister approaching, he slung back another whiskey before issuing; 

"I'll do my best, brother. But I make no promises." 

Before their sister and her husband could approach, Jason turned to ask a girl to dance to distract himself. Josh couldn't help but notice the frown on Jemma's face as she observed their older brother walking away as if trying to avoid them. Glancing to Aaron in silent question, he noticed the slight shake of his head and understood his brother in law's answer; he had not discussed the latest development with her as of yet, which also meant that she had no idea as to the tensions taking place between her husband and brother. Seeking to allay her suspicions, Josh eagerly hugged his sister as he greeted; 

"You look beautiful, Pixie." 

Reaching out to touch the necklace that her husband had given her earlier, Josh observed; 

"I'm guessing that someone decided to spoil you?" 

Offering a slight shrug, Aaron explained; 

"In a way, but I prefer to think of it as more of a bonus. After all, Jemma worked every bit as hard as the rest of us to help fill that contract and since everyone else got a bonus, I think that she should have too, so I took it upon myself to see to it that she did." 

Noticing their older brother, across the room, she turned to Josh to demand; 

"Josh, is Jason alright? I mean, it seemed like he decided to dance to avoid us." 

Denying his sister's theory, Josh shook his head as he sought to ease her mind; 

"No, Pixie, he's been eyeing Ruby Lynn all night and had finally got his gumption up to ask her to dance just before you came in." 

Realizing what Josh was trying to do, Aaron turned to his wife to suggest; 

"Sweetheart, why don't we dance?" 

Not waiting for her answer, Aaron took her in his arms and maneuvered the wide floor, trying to keep an inconspicuous amount of space between him and his wife, and Jason. Noticing that she seemed somewhat, distant as if her mind were on something else, Aaron asked; 

"Jemma, is there something wrong?" 

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she quickly shook her head; 

"No, honey, I guess my mind is just elsewhere, that's all." 

Feeling a wave of queasiness, and offering, what she hoped was, a convincing smile, Jemma begged; 

"Could we sit down for a moment? I could use something to drink if that's alright." 

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Aaron led her to a nearby table and settled her before making his way to the punch bowl as Lottie was refilling it. Noticing Jemma at a table, Lottie greeted; 

"Aaron, how are you and Jemma tonight?" 

Glancing towards his wife, Aaron ventured; 

"I'm fine, Lottie, but to be honest, I'm not exactly sure about Jemma." 

Deciding to play ignorant, Lottie replied; 

"Oh? And just why is that?" 

Seeing the puzzled look that he wore as if trying to fathom what was going on, he confided in a hushed voice; 

"I really don't know, Lottie. It's just that, here lately, she just seems a little different, but I'm not certain as to what the difference is." 

Excusing himself to return to his wife, Lottie watched, a knowing smile lighting her features as she muttered aloud; 

"No, but I have a distinct feeling that you soon will." 

Handing his wife her cup of punch, Aaron suggested; 

"Would you like a bite to eat? Maybe some food would do you a bit of good." 

Finding her stomach lurching at the thought, she shook her head before lifting her cup to venture; 

"No, darling, this is just fine." 

Seeing the worried look on his face, Jemma placed her hand over Aaron's as she lightly chastised; 

"Aaron, love, stop fussing and worrying so much about me. I promise you that I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired but we all are, that's the reason behind this party, remember? So that everyone could unwind and celebrate making the deadline on the contract." 

Both had been so engrossed in their discussion with each other that neither had noticed Jason's approach until they heard his gruff voice taunting; 

"We could have a lot more celebrations like this, baby sister if your husband weren't so damned stubborn." 

Turning to her brother in surprise at, both, his statement and the fact that he had obviously been drinking, Jemma shook her head as she stated in a discreet tone; 

"Jason, you've been drinking." 

Dropping heavily into the empty chair at their table, he blustered; 

"Of course I've been drinking, Pixie, this is a celebration after all." 

Scowling, Aaron advised; 

"Jason, this is not the time or the place for this; we will discuss it later." 

Waving his hand about, Jason argued; 

"Actually, I think that this is the appropriate time and place for this discussion. I'm interested to know what my lovely little sister thinks of all of this." 

Finding herself embarrassed by her brother's behavior, Jemma shook her head as she stated firmly; 

"No, Jason, we won't. I will not discuss anything with you until you've sobered up and are thinking clearly." 

Seeking to relieve his wife of any further confrontation with her brother, Aaron got up and held her chair for her to do the same as he suggested; 

"Come on, love, let's dance." 

Moving a discreet distance from where they had left her brother, Aaron turned to Jemma to demand; 

"Are you alright?" 

Nodding, she assured him; 

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. I just don't understand what's gotten into him, not to mention that he's had quite a bit to drink. If I didn't know any better I would swear that he was spurring for a fight." 

No sooner had she said it than they found Jason next to them as he demanded loudly; 

"I'd like to dance with my sister if you don't mind, Mr. Stempel." 

Seeing that her husband's temper was quickly rising as well as her brother's inebriated state, Jemma glanced about, hoping to catch Joshua's, Jeremy's, Candy's, or Lottie's attention, anyone that could help her keep the situation between her husband and brother from escalating as she was sure it was about to do. Shaking her head, she refused; 

"Jason, no, you have had too much to drink and you know how I feel about that. I think you need some coffee and some fresh air." 

In his inebriated and angry state of mind, Jason found himself furious with his sister's refusal to listen to his point of view regarding the difference of opinion between him and Aaron. What he failed to realize was that Jemma had no idea of the matter because Aaron had been waiting to discuss the issue when all involved could be present. However, even had he been made aware of the fact, there was no certainty that he would have comprehended it in his present state of mind. Determined to have his way, Jason snatched his sister's wrist in an attempt to force her compliance, something that ignited her husband's temper. Luckily, Lottie had noticed what was taking place and had found Joshua and Jeremy to hurry them to the couple's aid. Before Aaron could act, his brothers in law were by his and Jemma's side in an attempt to get their eldest sibling under control. Joshua, angered by the needless embarrassment that Jason was causing their sister, growled in his brother's ear in a hushed tone as Jeremy was prying Jemma's wrist loose from Jason's iron grip; 

"Jason, Pixie doesn't know what's going on and you're taking your frustrations out on her. We told you that we were all going to sit down and discuss this at supper tomorrow night; this is hardly necessary." 

Releasing his sister's wrist, he found himself sobering a bit as Josh's words penetrated the alcoholic haze, he couldn't help but notice the heated glare of hatred that he was receiving from his brother in law as he was examining Jemma's wrist which had already begun to bruise. Shaking his head, Aaron seethed; 

"What is it with you, Bolt? It seems like, almost, every time your sister has the chance to enjoy herself, she ends up becoming the victim of your brutality. I think that you and I..." 

Jemma didn't realize just how unwell she must have been feeling until her brother's outburst and volatile behavior. Once Jeremy and Josh had helped to calm Jason down and had gotten through to him somewhat, she couldn't understand why, but she began feeling dizzy and lightheaded and when she realized that her husband and brother were well on their way to some type of altercation, she found that she couldn't fight the waves of blackness that kept edging in around the corners of her vision until she found herself being engulfed in a fog of blackness as she lost consciousness. 

The red haze of anger that Aaron felt at Jason's behavior as well as the urge to beat some sense into his brother in law, drunk or not, quickly turned to panic as his attention became solely focused on Jemma as he felt her body going limp in his arms and her eyes closed. Seeing Lottie and Candy's approach, he ordered; 

"Lottie, Candy could you please run to our house and get our bed ready." 

Turning to Joshua and Jeremy he pleaded; 

"Please find Dr. Wright and tell her what's going on and ask her to come to the house." 

Horrified, Jason begged; 

"Aaron, what can I do?" 

Sweeping his wife's limp body up into his arms, Aaron shook his head emphatically as he issued in a voice full of anger; 

"Nothing, I think that you've done quite enough for one night; don't you?" 

With that, he stormed out the door as Lottie gathered his and Jemma's coats to follow. Jason stood where he had been left, shaking his head as the last of his inebriation wore off as he asked himself quietly; 

"What have I done?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Jason's clash finally comes to a head, with Jemma caught in the middle. Will she be able to bring an end to their constant warring?

Sitting on the sofa in their sister and brother in law's living room, Joshua and Jeremy watched as Aaron paced back and forth a pattern that he had set since Lottie, Candy and Dr. Wright had ushered him out of the bedroom an hour before when he had placed Jemma on their bed and attempted to help Lottie and Candy remove her dress to put a nightgown on her only to be told by Lottie that they would take care of her. He was about to argue but when Jeremy had arrived with Dr. Wright, she brooked no argument as she dictated; 

"Mr. Stempel, I assure you, with Lottie and Candy here, your help isn't needed and, in fact, you would be in the way. I understand your concern but if you really want to help your wife the best way to do so would be to wait patiently while I examine her." 

Bringing his mind to the present, Jeremy offered; 

"Aaron, would you like a drink?" 

Stopping short, he turned and stated in a tone that, although calm, left no doubt as to its deadly serious nature; 

"No, Jeremy, actually, what I would like most right this moment would be to get a hold of that big brother of yours and beat some sense into him." 

While he understood the man's feelings, Joshua tried reasoning with him; 

"Aaron, I know that he was wrong for what he did, but you have to know that Jason would rather cut off his right arm, any of us would before we would ever intentionally harm Pixie." 

Leaning against the fireplace mantle, Aaron glanced over his shoulder at Joshua before admitting; 

"Deep down inside, Joshua, I know that you would; I know that you would all do anything to protect her, I've seen that for myself. But Jason and that stubbornness of his, he takes things too far and you know as well as I do that even one time of Jemma paying the price for his rash behavior is one time too many as far as I'm concerned. I had thought that what happened the night that she was taken by the Harmons would have taught him that lesson." 

Reaching into the humidor that he kept on the mantle, Aaron withdrew a cigar and snipped the end, about to light it when he glanced at the mantle clock and, frustrated and impatient, he snatched it from his mouth to toss it, unlit, into the fireplace to demand; 

"Dammit, how long does it take to..." 

Before he could finish his outburst, the bedroom door opened as Lottie informed him; 

"Aaron, Dr. Wright said that you can come in now." 

Seeing the intensity in his face, Lottie stepped back to avoid being run over as he rushed passed her in such a hurry that she swore she could feel a breeze as he passed by her. Noticing the twin looks of concern that Joshua and Jeremy were wearing, Lottie ordered;   
"You two get those mourning looks off your faces right this second. The doctor said that she's going to be just fine, but given what happened with Jason, the last thing that she needs is to see you two looking as if you're at her funeral." 

Shaking her head, Lottie couldn't help but realize, yet again, just how silly men, especially stubborn men, could be as she returned to the bedroom and pushed the door closed. She couldn't help but notice how Aaron's first priority was to sit on the side of the bed next to Jemma before placing his arms around her to ask softly; 

"Are you alright, love?" 

Nodding she offered; 

"I'm fine, honey, really, just a little tired." 

Turning to Dr. Wright, Aaron demanded; 

"Dr. Wright, is she really alright, or is she just telling me that?" 

Reorganizing her black bag, Dr. Allyn Wright, not only Seattle's first female doctor but first doctor, period, met Aaron's searching look with an even one of her own as she clarified; 

"She's fine, Mr. Stempel, I think that she's just worked much longer and much harder than what she should have. Being tired and the earlier excitement, it's not all that unusual for her to have fainted. In fact, if she feels up to it tomorrow I see no reason why she shouldn't be able to get up out of bed." 

Although he knew that Dr. Wright was a good doctor and had no doubts that if she said Jemma was fine then he could stop worrying, Aaron couldn't help but feel as if there was a conspiracy going on between his wife and the three women surrounding her. Deciding that his imagination was probably getting the better of him, he decided to let it go as Jemma suggested; 

"Aaron, why don't you show Allyn to the door please." 

Motioning towards the doorway, Aaron advised; 

"Joshua will escort you home, Dr. Wright." 

As she was passing by the bed, Jemma reached out to take the woman's hand as she offered; 

"And, Allyn, thank you for everything." 

Offering her a slight smile, she preceded Aaron out the bedroom door in search of Joshua. Taking advantage of her husband's absence, Jemma turned to Lottie and Candy to venture; 

"I think that tomorrow would be a good time for a family dinner. Candy, Lottie, would you like to come to supper tomorrow evening?" 

Nodding eagerly, Lottie patted her hand as she advised; 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

A knowing smile crossing her lips, Candy speculated; 

"You do mean the whole family, right?" 

Tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, Jemma nodded as she theorized; 

"Yes, I think that it's time this family was set on the right track and stayed there." 

Hearing Aaron's approach, she confessed sheepishly; 

"But for tonight, I think I'm just going to get some rest so that I'll be good as new, if not better for tomorrow." 

Aaron sat in his armchair by the fireplace trying to read his book; 'trying' be the operative word. Although he couldn't deny her anything, his wife's request was one that put his patience to the test. Once everyone had left the night before he was relieved that, after he had joined her in bed, she had drifted off to sleep with little to no trouble. He was even more relieved when she woke that morning and seemed fully recovered from the night before, although he had misgivings when she made her way to the kitchen, he could see that she indeed felt much better. A fact evidenced when he noticed the pains that she was taking with the ham that she was preparing for the oven. However, his relief began to turn to frustration when he learned the reason behind the meal she was planning as he asked out of curiosity; 

"Darlin, are you making one of your honey-baked hams?" 

Nodding as she finished with the preparation before sliding the roasting pan in the oven, she informed him; 

"Yes, as well as some candied yams, mashed potatoes, peas, and the rolls you like so much, and for dessert, there's a chocolate cream cake." 

His curiosity piqued, Aaron demanded; 

"Sweetheart, not that I'm complaining, but why are you fixing so much food for just me and you?" 

Trying to gloss over the fact, Jemma focused on the task of shelling peas as she offered in a casual tone of voice; 

"Well, it won't be just us, darling, Lottie, Clancy, Jeremy, Candy, Joshua and, of course, Jason." 

His earlier good mood evaporated as his face became a mask of irritation as he stated simply; 

"No." 

Seeing the pleading look on his wife's face, Aaron shook his head vehemently as he stated his position; 

"I'm sorry, Jemma love, but no. I don't mind the others, but I have no desire to see Jason Bolt under my roof or at my table, especially after what happened last night." 

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he shook his head; 

"Jemma, don't." 

Turning her back to him as she busied herself with her task, Aaron could feel the air of sadness wrapped around her, although she said noting reproachful or argumentative. Sighing in resignation, already knowing that he had lost the argument, even though his wife never raised her voice or offered a contrary word, Aaron came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist he offered; 

"I'm sorry, love, if you want your brother to have supper with us then I'm fine with it. But just don't expect me to be overly friendly to him, but, for your sake, I will be civil and courteous. Fair enough?" 

Turning in his embrace, she nodded before standing on tiptoe to kiss him as she offered her gratitude; 

"Thank you, honey. That's more than fair enough." 

Shaking his head, Aaron observed; 

"You know something, Jemma darlin? You're the only person that I don't mind losing an argument to." 

Aaron found his attention focused on the present as he heard a knock at the door. Calling out he advised; 

"Jemma, I've got it, love." 

Opening the portal, he greeted; 

"Lottie, Clancy, Candy." 

Glancing past the trio, he demanded; 

"Where are the other members of our dining party?" 

Hurrying to take her cloak off, Candy explained; 

"Jeremy and Joshua will be coming with Jason shortly. Lottie and I thought we could come a little earlier to see if Jemma needed any help." 

Motioning towards the kitchen, Aaron advised; 

"She's in the kitchen." 

Once they disappeared through the kitchen door, Aaron turned to Clancy to offer;

"Clancy, how would you like a drink." 

Staring at his host in disbelief, Clancy asked incredulously; 

"Only as much as a fish be likin the water, man. Really, after all this time and you even have to be askin me a question like that, surely ye haven't gone daft man." 

Aaron couldn't help but roll his eyes as he shook his head before pouring the man a liberal portion of whiskey and handing it to him, he advised; 

"I would savor that if I were you, Captain, my wife isn't exactly fond of people becoming over-intoxicated in our home." 

Casting his host a look of insult, Clancy blustered; 

"Why, man I can't believe that ye'd be thinkin I'd disrespect yer and Jemma girl's house like that. I'd just as soon take a vow of sobriety as do something so despicable." 

Chuckling, finding the first bit of humor at the situation, Aaron softened; 

"I apologize, Clancy, I just want to avoid any unpleasantness for Jemma's sake." 

Refilling the old man's glass as he poured himself a small drink, Aaron lit a cigar before settling himself in his armchair as he wondered what the evening was about to bring. Meanwhile, Jemma was wondering the same thing as she, Lottie and Candy were in the kitchen finishing up the meal as Candy questioned; 

"Do you think that this will really work?" 

Sighing as she shook her head, Jemma admitted; 

"Do I think that those two will ever stop butting heads? No, quite frankly I don't, they've been arguing with each other for so long that it's become second nature to them, like breathing. However, I do think that this might see an end to the knockdown drag outs that we've seen between them, at least I hope so." 

Giving the potatoes a final whisk with the masher, Lottie ventured; 

"Well, Jemma, sweetie, if THIS doesn't ease things between those two, I just don't know what it will take." 

Sighing, Jemma grabbed a serving dish before praying; 

"I hope so, Lottie, I hope so." 

With that she made her way to the dining room as Candy and Lottie turned to each other before Candy offered; 

"I hope for her sake, for all of their sake's that she's right." 

Grabbing the remaining dishes, they followed their hostess into the dining room, hoping that this evening's meal would see things resolved in the Stempel-Bolt family.

Joshua stood with his arms crossed over his chest in stubborn defiance as Jason swore for, what seemed like, the hundredth time that day; 

"I am not going to that man's house." 

Shaking his head, Joshua corrected; 

"Oh yes you are because that man happens to be our brother in law and married to our baby sister and she's the one who issued the invitation. You are not going to disappoint Pixie, Jason, especially not after what took place last night." 

The stubborn look on his face changing to one of deep concern, Jason demanded for the countless time that day; 

"She's alright, isn't she? Allyn didn't find anything wrong with her, did she?" 

Reassuring his older brother, Joshua nodded; 

"Yes, Jason, she said that she was just overly tired and that she would be fine." 

Sighing in relief, he was about to launch into another tirade when Jeremy spoke his mind; 

"Jason, you might not like it but you were in the wrong and you know it. Jemma didn't do anything wrong and for that matter, neither did Aaron. All he asked is that we all sit down and discuss the issue but you wanted him to agree to jump into it without really thinking about it and he wouldn't do that." 

Shaking his head, Jeremy ordered; 

"Now, Pixie wants us to come to supper, and we're going to go to supper and that means you too, Jason. And if Joshua and I have to hogtie you to get you there, then we will, it's your choice." 

Shocked by Jeremy's outburst, given his usually calm and quiet manner. Jason turned to Joshua to demand; 

"Josh, is that how you feel?" 

Offering a slight chuckle, Josh clarified; 

"Actually, if I had my way we'd gag you too." 

Seeing how serious his brothers were, Jason sighed in resignation as he offered; 

"Hog tying and gagging won't be necessary, let's go." 

To say that the air around the dining room table was thick with tension was a serious understatement, so much so that Jemma had been tempted to ask her husband to pass her the carving knife that he had used on the ham so that she could attempt to cut through the thickness of it. Seeking to break through the tension Jemma offered; 

"Oh Jeremy, I made a chocolate cream cake, I know it's your favorite." 

Clearing his throat, Jason reminded; 

"I'm rather partial to your chocolate cream cake myself, Pixie, especially with a nice cold glass of milk." 

Despite his attempts not to, for his wife's sake, Aaron found himself offering a sarcastic response as he asked; 

"Are you sure a few shots of whiskey wouldn't be more to your taste, Jason?" 

Wordlessly, Jemma rested her elbow on the table to place her hand over her mouth in defeat as she cast her husband a scathing look. Seeing the look in his eyes and on his face since she was sitting to his right, Lottie warned in a low voice; 

"Aaron, don't do it." 

Noticing the identical look that Jason seemed to be wearing, Candy shook her head as she begged; 

"Jason, you don't want to do this." 

Trying to lighten the air of animosity, Clancy ventured; 

"Now come on you twos, the ladies here, especially Jemma, went to a lot of trouble to fix us here this nice meal and it be a crying shame ifin yous were to ruin it, so to speak." 

Even across the distance of the dining room table, the heated glares could be felt, even more so as Jason exclaimed; 

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have felt the need for a few drinks had I been able to deal with a more reasonable man." 

His temper rising Aaron's eyes widened in disbelief as he demanded loudly

"REASONABLE! REASONABLE! Just because I want to discuss this and look at all the aspects rather than jumping into something without looking at all the angles of it, you think I'm unreasonable. What about you? You can't have your way so you tie one on, and then on top of it end up ruining your sister, my wife's evening..." 

Everyone found themselves shocked as Jemma rose from her chair to take her empty plate in both hands to slam it down on the table, effectively shattering it and gaining everyone's attention as she exclaimed loudly; 

"ENOUGH! I MEAN IT YOU TWO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" 

Turning her glare from her husband to her brother she unleashed her frustrations as she declared; 

"Exactly how much more of this do you two have to engage in before you finally grow tired of it? You two have gone at each other for as long as I can remember and do you have any idea who has paid the price for it, for at least the last two or three years? ME!" 

Facing her brother, Jemma accused; 

"You always have to get the best of Aaron, I have even heard you say that if something aggravates him that it's well worth it to you. Yet, when things get rough and you've needed someone to count on, he's always been there for you, time and again. Believe me, I know just how stubborn, arrogant and overbearing he can be, but despite all of that, he is a good man, more so than he gets credit for. You might take a lesson and be more willing to admit when you're wrong about something, or at the very least, be willing to listen to someone else who just might know a little bit more than what you do, Jason Bolt." 

Noticing the look of vindication that her husband wore, she turned her attention to Aaron as she pinned him with her eyes; 

"And you; you are so determined to call Jason to the carpet over ANYTHING that you leap before you look. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that you haven't fallen off a cliff doing that so often. I know that the bet and what you did to try to bring it to an end was done for me and I love you for it, but rather than discussing it with anybody, you make the decision to take the matter into your own hands and be damned the consequences." 

Looking from one to the other, Jemma placed the flat of her hands on the table as she narrowed her gaze before looking from her husband to her brother as she vowed; 

"Now, I am going to have MY say. This is going to stop and I mean it. I will no longer be pulled between my brother and my husband; I refuse, nor will I let my child be pulled between their father and their uncle. All I can say is that whatever differences you two have, you had better have them worked out before this baby is born. Do you two understand me?" 

Shocked by her outburst, both could only nod in agreement as she left the table and they heard the distinct slam of the bedroom door. Everyone left sitting at the table sat, shocked, as Clancy observed; 

"You know I get the impression that she's a might upset." 

Glancing at each other in silent question, Candy and Lottie sat wondering how long it was going to take for the men to realize what she had just told them. The first to recover from their shock was Aaron as she turned to Lottie to ask; 

"Lottie?" 

Bracing her elbow on the table to rest her chin on her fist, Lottie answered; 

"Yes, Aaron." 

Tilting his head to the side, a stunned look on his face he demanded; 

"Am I mistaken or did my wife just say that she's carrying a child." 

A wry look covering her face, Lottie nodded as she confirmed; 

"Yes, Aaron, she did." 

His stunned look changing to one of deep shock, he questioned; 

"Lottie?" 

Offering a slight chuckle of amusement she answered; 

"Yes, Aaron." 

Turning to face her, he clarified; 

"She's carrying a child, MY child?" 

Nodding, Lottie ventured; 

"Well, I would say that it's more than a safe bet that would be the case, Aaron." 

His eyes widening in sudden realization, Aaron knocked his chair over as he rose suddenly and threw over his shoulder; 

"I'll be right back." 

With that he ran in the direction of the bedroom, leaving the group at the table to their own discussions as Joshua, Jeremy and Jason sat in stunned silence as the realization hit Clancy, finding him demanding; 

"Lottie me darlin, are me old ears deceiving me or did Jemma just say that she's..." 

Nodding, Lottie finished his statement; 

"Expecting a baby, yes, Clancy. Jemma's going to be a mother and Aaron's going to be a father." 

Still shocked at his sister's outburst, not to mention her announcement, Jason shook his head as he berated himself; 

"I seem to keep making the same stupid mistakes, don't I? I mean here I want to preach about Aaron's pride and arrogance, but I'm the one that keeps letting those two faults interfere in my relationship with our sister, don't I?" 

Seeking to divert the conversation, Candy motioned towards the direction of the bedroom as she pondered aloud; 

"I wonder what's going on in there?" 

Aaron had run to his and Jemma's bedroom and after hesitating a moment, he quietly  
opened the door to find that she had dimmed the lamps in the room, but with light from the fireplace and the lamp on the dresser casting enough light he was able to see her standing in front of the window, her arms crossed as though she was trying to comfort herself. He could see by the slight shaking of her shoulders that she was crying, something that tore at his heart as he approached her to wrap his arms around her as he asked softly 

"Jemma, did I hear you right in there? Did I hear you say that you're..." 

Turning in his arms to face him, Aaron couldn't help but feel his heart drop at the sight of her eyes brightened with the tears that she had shed as she nodded before confirming; 

"Carrying your child? Yes, you heard me correctly." 

Cupping her face in his hands as he searched her eyes, he demanded; 

"Sweetheart, are you sure? I mean Dr. Wright, she said that you're..." 

Swallowing back the tears that she was trying to control, she offered; 

"I believe that the word you're looking for would be 'pregnant'." 

It took a moment for just what her news meant to truly sink in, but once it did, Aaron couldn't help but kiss her deeply before wrapping his arms around her waist to lift her off the ground before swinging her around in delight as he exclaimed loudly; 

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" 

Noticing the group that had gathered at their bedroom door, Aaron held his wife in his arms as he addressed the group; 

"We're going to have a baby, can you believe it? Lottie, can you believe that I'm going to be a father?" 

Unable to prevent the look of amusement from crossing her features, Lottie nodded as she observed; 

"Oh I can believe it, Aaron, but I think that, for the sake of your wife and child, you might want to consider making peace with your child's uncle." 

Stepping forward, Jason approached the couple, his voice full of contrition as he offered;   
"I know that I can be a stubborn jackass and very overbearing, but I do love you, Pixie, and," 

Extending his hand towards his brother in law, he continued; 

"I don't want to miss out on my niece or nephew's life. I promise, Aaron, no more flying off the handle." 

Seeing the pleading look in Jemma's eyes, Aaron took Jason's hand as he offered laughingly; 

"Yes you will, Jason, and I expect I will too, that's just how we are. But, there will be no putting Jemma in the middle of any of it. And, we're going to do our best to try and see each other's point of view more than we do now." 

Nodding, Jason promised; 

"Agreed." 

Coming between his eldest brother and sister, Jeremy hugged her as he offered; 

"Congratulations, Pixie." 

Offering his hand to his brother in law, he stated; 

"You too, Aaron." 

Motioning towards the dining room, he suggested; 

"But do you think that we could celebrate with a piece of that cake, it would be a shame to let it go to waste." 

Jemma found herself laughing as she waved her hand towards the doorway to suggest; 

"By all means; let's." 

Letting everyone precede them from the room, Aaron held back with Jemma for a moment to demand; 

"Sweetheart, when did you find out?" 

Placing her hands against his shirt, she admitted; 

"Last night when Allyn examined me. I had no idea, but that was why I had been feeling so tired and ill lately, but she said that was normal and everything seems just fine so far." 

Concern raising his voice, Aaron asked; 

"What about last night? Did she explain why you fainted?" 

Nodding, Jemma sought to reassure him; 

"Yes, I had not really eaten anything and, with being tired, I got very lightheaded and dizzy and I just fainted." 

Shaking his head, Aaron issued; 

"Well, I'll be making sure that you eat from now on." 

Despite his earlier reaction, Jemma found herself asking; 

"Aaron, love, I would like to think that, judging by your reaction, you are, but are you happy about this?" 

Stopping short to stare at his wife in disbelief, Aaron couldn't help but shake his head as he asked in shock; 

"Jemma darlin, how on earth could I not be happy about this? But to put your mind at rest; yes, sweetheart, I am VERY happy about this." 

Wrapping his arms about her tightly, he ventured; 

"So did Dr. Wright happen to say when she thinks our son will be born?" 

Pulling back to stare at him in amusement, Jemma offered; 

"Well, she thinks that our son OR our daughter will be born late Spring, possibly early Summer." 

Chuckling in amusement as he noticed her wording, Aaron nodded his concession as he ventured; 

"Fair enough, sweetheart, our son, or our daughter." 

Aaron couldn't help but realize that the difference he had noticed in his wife was now obvious with the knowledge he now had of her condition. Studying her for a moment, he couldn't help but shake his head as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Noticing the strange look her husband wore, Jemma demanded; 

"Aaron, what is it?" 

Silently, he kissed her deeply before lifting his head to gaze into her eyes as he admitted;   
"I was just thinking about how you worried that you might disrupt my life and here you've gone and made it complete. Thank you, Jemma love." 

Tilting her head to the side as she placed her hand against his cheek, Jemma offered softly; 

"You don't owe me any thank you's, Aaron, especially not considering that you've made my life complete as well." 

Turning serious, Jemma ventured; 

"Honey, you do realize that this is going to change things A LOT, don't you?" 

Nodding, Aaron affirmed; 

"Yes, sweetheart, I do. But one thing that it won't change is how much I love you." 

Smiling broadly, Aaron placed his hand over her stomach before looking into his wife's eyes to question; 

"What do you think he or she will be like." 

Unable to prevent herself from laughing, Jemma placed her hand over her husband's as she pointed out; 

"Well, considering that this child is half Stempel, half Bolt, I think that assuming he or she will be stubborn is a fairly safe wager to place." 

Before they could further speculate about what their child's personality might be like, they found themselves interrupted as Clancy peeked his head in the open doorway to venture; 

"Jemma, me darlin, I was just thinkin that the best thing to go with that there cake you made might be a nice glass of whiskey. Just to celebrate the news of the wee one proper, mind you." 

Jemma couldn't help but roll her eyes before turning to her husband; 

"I think that we're being reminded that we're neglecting our duties to our guests. We better join them." 

Watching as she left the room, Aaron couldn't help but think of just how much different and how much better his life had become since he had, had the good sense to marry his wife. Now, instead of his life being about getting from one goal or business deal to the next, it was about the life he shared with his wife, who was giving him one of the greatest gifts anyone could ever hope or pray for. Deciding to join the group in the dining room, Aaron couldn't help but think about Jemma's observation as he shook his head in amusement before voicing aloud; 

"Half Stempel, half Bolt, Heaven help us all but that will be the most determined child that anyone has ever known. 

Pulling the bedroom door to, Aaron couldn't help but marvel at the idea that he was going to become a father. He had felt infinitely blessed when he learned that Jemma loved him and was willing to defy her brothers to become his wife, which thankfully she wasn't forced to do. But there weren't words enough to describe what he felt knowing that the woman he loved so very much was carrying the child that they had made through their love for each other. In his arrogance, he had always counted himself a wealthy man, but he now knew just what true wealth was, thanks to his wife and unborn child. 

Remembering Clancy's excuse for barging in on them earlier, Aaron made a quick detour to the living room to grab the whiskey decanter before making his way to the dining room to join the guests. Studying the scene before him, he couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness that he had never thought possible before. Noticing his brother in law standing in the doorway, Jason quietly made his way to join him, discreetly taking two glasses from the sideboard, he held them out as he suggested; 

"Aaron, I think that this calls for a drink, don't you?"

Pouring a splash in each glass, Aaron accepted his as Jason touched the side of his glass to his brother-in-law's glass before venturing; 

"Here's to your son or daughter and my niece or nephew." 

Studying his sister at the end of the table, Jason couldn't help but remember her as a child. Shaking his head as he motioned towards her, he turned to Aaron to confide; 

"You know something, Aaron? I can still remember the night that she was born, the first time that I laid eyes on her, all I could think of was how much I wanted to make sure that she would always be happy and taken care of. And now, here she is, about to have a baby of her own." 

Noticing the wistful look in Jason's eyes, Aaron offered; 

"Well, there's something that we have in common, Jason; because that was almost exactly how I felt too. The only difference was that I wanted to be the one to make her happy and to take care of her." 

Motioning towards the table where his wife sat, Aaron couldn't help but ask; 

"Is it just me or does she make the prettiest expectant mother that you've ever seen?" 

Chuckling slightly, Jason observed; 

"Every expectant mother is beautiful, Aaron." 

Leaning in to whisper in a conspiring tone, he remarked; 

"But she does put quite a few to shame." 

Despite their belief that no one was paying attention to them, Jemma sat at the end of the table, a small secret smile on her face as she noted the camaraderie between her husband and brother. She couldn't help but feel gratified by the fact that the air in their family had been cleared and it had only been at the cost of a plate. Glancing around the table she couldn't help but feel blessed by the loved ones that were surrounding her, even more so when she looked at her husband and eldest brother. Quietly and without notice, she placed her hand over her stomach as she whispered; 

"Well, little one, it looks like you are going to be what helps straighten out things between your daddy and your uncle." 

Feeling a touch at her elbow she glanced up to find her middle brother observing her as he lowered himself to sit on his heels before asking; 

"Are you alright, Pixie?" 

Nodding, she offered; 

"I am now." 

Noticing Jason and Aaron conversing in the doorway, Josh shook his head; 

"I never thought that I would see the day that those two got along like that, you're a miracle worker, you know that; right?" 

Offering a slight chuckle of amusement, Jemma shook her head as he patted her stomach to venture; 

"No, Josh, I think that this little one is the miracle worker." 

Rising from chair, Jemma approached her husband and brother to ask; 

"Is everything alright?

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Jason placed a kiss on his sister's cheek as he offered; 

"Everything is just fine, little mother." 

Noticing the blush in her cheeks at the reminder of her condition, Jason hugged her as he promised; 

"Everything will be just fine, baby sister. I promise." 

Watching in amazement as her brother joined everyone else, Jemma turned to wrap her arms around her husband's waist as she lifted her eyes to his before asking; 

"How about you, is everything alright?" 

Placing his arms around her shoulders, Aaron nodded eagerly; 

"More than alright I would say, Jemma love." 

Noticing the look on her face, Aaron demanded; 

"Alright, sweetheart, what are you thinking?" 

Shaking her head as she looked into her husband's eyes, she admitted; 

"It's just that, well, everything has changed so much in such a short time that I'm wondering what changes are yet to come." 

Sighing, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as he observed; 

"Well, love, whatever they are, I think we're safe in assuming that things around Seattle won't be boring." 

Nodding her agreement, Jemma motioned to the table to suggest; 

"Come on, I think that, considering it's our baby, we have the right to join in on the celebration, don't you?" 

Watching as she made her way back to the table, Aaron couldn't help but wonder himself; just what would happen next. Deciding that, since he couldn't control whatever Fate might have in store for any of them, he might as well enjoy himself, Aaron followed his wife's example and joined the celebration.


End file.
